D GrayMan Fairy Tales Anthology
by NightYueDarkTenjo
Summary: A series of great stories turned DGM, enough said. But when the final piece is up everything you knew about this Anthology will have changed... I own nothing, not DGM and none of the stories but I did rewatch so of the Disney movies for better ideas.
1. Table of Contents

Table of Contents

_This is an anthology of some of the most well known fairy tales and bedtime stories known to human kind. But they all have a twist they've become D. Gray-Man yaoi themed. But instead of doing separate stories I decided to make it an anthology where each chapter is a different story so for the sake of the reader (you) being able to find which ever story you actually want to read and so you know that they aren't actually chapters of each other… maybe… I decided to make the "first chapter" so to speak or type or whatever a table of contents._

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^ .^

1st ~ _Yuu_ty and the Beast (Beauty and the Beast)

2nd ~ Cinder_allen _(Cinderella)

3rd ~ Sleeping _Yuu_ty (Sleeping Beauty)

4th ~ The Little Mer_man _(The Little Mermaid)

5th ~ Snow White_ hair_ (Snow White)

6th ~ The End… of the book

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^ .^

_This will certainly take awhile to do but understand it didn't take a day to write the original stories so it sure as hell won't take a day to do all of these. Please comment on each of them when they get put up!_


	2. Yuuty and the Beast Part 1

_Yuu_ty and the Beast

Once upon a time there lived a prince named Yuu Kanda. He was spoiled, selfish and cold hearted. But one cold night a beggar woman showed up at the door steps of the castle and asked to stay the night offering a lotus in return. However the selfish prince turned the rag covered ugly woman down and dismissed her away. Suddenly the rags began to change just as the appearance of the beggar woman and became a beautiful young sorceress.

He began to apologize but it was too late. "You have no love in your cold heart. You are a selfish and _hideous_ person. Therefore I curse you look as you are." She cursed the prince; she cursed him to look as hideous as his personality. He and the entire household including everyone whom lived in it were cursed.

Ashamed of his horrid appearance he locked himself in the castle with only a golem to show him the outside world. The lotus which had been offered to him was an enchanted flower of beauty and would continue to bloom until he reached a certain age. And if he couldn't fine someone to love that could love him in return before that certain age when the last petal would shed from the lotus he would be cursed forever. And as the years grew on he became pessimistic about the curse being broken, because let's face it who could love a beast as grotesque as he?

* * *

In a small town there was a man named Mana Walker; a merchant and amateur inventor, who lived with his adopted son, Allen. They used to live in a rather wealthy way until an accident caused by one of the old man's inventions left their house in ashes along with all of their worldly possessions and as added bad luck it left the boy with a scar across his left eye and a terribly burned hand. But they still had each other and a mysterious pet called a golem that they named Timcampy.

They now lived together in a small cottage outside of the main town. They weren't rich but they weren't dirt poor, but it was peaceful, they were both hard workers. Allen worked around the house, cleaning, cooking, and gardening, whereas Mana was a merchant so he had to leave at least once a month for a few days to trade with other merchants or go to some invention convention and Allen would be left alone in the house until his father and Timcampy returned. He was always so happy because even if the trading had gone bad or anything, Mana always came home with a big smile and that was enough because so long as they had each other; which is all they really had; they were living in a simple bliss.

Allen would go to town every so often to buy bread and other necessities but loved to go to the library. Allen loved books, fairy stories, scary stories, and learning stories; he just loved books and what he learned from them and some even got him going, he is a young man and acts as such in private. Even though there was always an obstacle or two on his way home, one being everyone thought he was strange yet kind and he wasn't bad looking he was very handsome except the scar and the burns, but the other obstacle was a man whom every women and some men even wanted, Tyki Mikk. For whatever reason Tyki Mikk wanted Allen all to himself; maybe he was attracted to different, turned on by the odd yet fascinating.

The young man headed into town to return a book he had borrowed from the library. "So, Bak-san do you have anything new by any chance?"

The older bookkeeper looked up with a pleasant smile. "Sorry, not anything you haven't read already."

Allen looked toward the book covered shelves. "Oh that's ok. I guess I'll borrow this one!" He said with glee. He picked the book off the self.

"Oh? That one again?" Bak Chan raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it's my favorite! A girl loses her father and has to live with her stepmother and sisters…." The boy rambled all excited about the girly book. Allen was a rather feminine boy which made him desirable among many.

"Well if it's you Allen, I think you should keep it." The bookkeeper suggested.

"Really?! You don't mind?" The boy's face lit up at the offer.

Bak Chan just chuckle at the excited boy and nodded. "I insist."

The boy started to jump up and down. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Have a nice day, Allen-kun." The bookkeeper just waved as the boy exited as he started to open the book and walk away.

On his way home Allen was stopped in his tracks by none other than Tyki Mikk. With some girls not too far away swooning and blushing and batting their eyes in his direction and his niece, Road Kamelot. "Hello Allen." Said the tall man.

"Oh, hello Tyki." He replied with his nose still buried in his book. Until it suddenly vanished from in front of him. "Tyki, can I have my book back please?"

"Why waste your time on such a book? Such fairy tales are meant for girls and children. This one doesn't even have pictures." The older man asked and complained.

"Because some of us use our imaginations and don't need pictures. Besides, I like this book so please return it." The younger boy persisted.

"Oh, but I do use my imagination." Tyki said with a sly smile on his face.

'_I'm so sure.'_ Allen thought to himself. "Can please have my book back now, my father is waiting for me to return so I can help him."

The young girl giggled. "Even I don't read those books. And that crazy loon needs all the help he can get."

"Hey he isn't crazy! He's a genius!" The boy replied almost outraged as he snatched his book back.

"Yeah, Road he isn't crazy so don't say that!" The man looked down at his young niece.

* * *

When Allen returned he helped Mana pack for he had to leave town for a convention. "Be a good boy while I'm away, ok?"

"Yes, father! But come back as soon as you can and safe!"

With their good bye's said Mana headed off and knew he would be away a little longer than usual, so he decided to take a shortcut through the woods hoping the sooner he got to his destination the sooner he would return to his beloved son.

* * *

It was getting late and the wind started to pick up, rain and snow began pouring and storming. This wasn't the first time he had gone through the woods but the storm had taken him off his usual path. Mana felt like he was running in circles until he stumbled upon a mansion that he had never seen before.

He opened the rust covered metal gate and headed for the main entrance. The storm was getting worst and hoped that the owner wouldn't mind letting him stay the night, if an owner was even there. He knocked a couple times on the door before there wasn't an answer and he realized it wasn't locked. He opened the door slightly sticking his head in. "H-hello? Is anybody here?" He began walking in slowly. "Is someone here?"

"He must have gotten lost in the woods." A whispered yet cheerful voice sounded.

"Well if we're quiet maybe he'll leave." Another more pessimistic voice said.

"Bookman, have a heart. The poor guys lost and there's a storm outside." The first voice whispered again. "Of course you are welcomed here!" The cheerful voice sounded.

"W-who said that?" Mana questioned as he picked up a lit candlestick.

"I did." Mana looked at the candlestick in shock. "Hello!" It said cheerfully.

"Oh great, now you've done it Lavi!" A clock showed itself and complained.

Mana fidgeted with the talking clock for awhile before finally putting it down. "You're soaked to the bone, right this way!" The candlestick directed the man to a chair by a nice big fire.

"O-oh thank you. Such amazing service." He complimented as a teapot on a serving cart appeared and offered some tea.

Suddenly the door slammed open and a gust of wind blew out the large fire. Mana started to quake in fear as he heard low growls. "Who dares enter my home!?" Exclaimed someone or something from the shadows of the now darkened room.

"Well let me explain Yuu-chan. The man was wet and cold and…" The candlestick, Lavi tried to explain.

"Two things, one don't call me by that name!" Growled the beast as he showed himself to the stranger. "And two, I don't care who or why this intruder is in my house! He is not welcome here!"

"Please, I got lost and just needed a place to spend the night." Begged the old man as he cowered staring at the beast before him.

"Fine! Then I shall give you a place to stay! In the dungeon!" The beast grabbed the man and dragged him off to the dungeon.

* * *

The next morning Tyki and Road headed for Allen's house where he planned on wooing the young boy he desired into agreeing to be his. "Ne, Tyki, Allen's gonna be surprised out of his mind don't you thing?"

"Of course he well, this is his lucky day." Tyki stated as a matter of fact and turned to look at the group of people who were setting up tables and a feast for a celebration. "Now thank you all for coming to my wedding," Tyki announced as he looked around, noting the crying young women, "but first I need to propose, I suppose." He joked.

Allen was reading until he heard an unsuspecting knock on his door. He looked through the eye peeper hole by the door and saw Tyki. _'Great.'_ He thought to himself and groaned before the door was forcibly opened. _'Absolutely no manners, just barging in.'_ "Oh, Tyki what a surprise."

"It is, isn't it? Well today is the day your dreams and mine come true." _'Right what could you possibly know about my dreams?_' Allen thought. The man continued, "everyone in town would love to be in your shoes because today is the day you become mine."

"What?! I couldn't possibly… I mean," Allen was stalling and headed to the door. Tyki had his hands on either side of the young boy's head. He decided to come up with a lie and act all coyly to get rid of him. "I-I mean I'm not worth it." Tyki was leaning closer when Allen turned the knob, opened the door and ducked under as Tyki fell out of the doorway and into a mud puddle. With a snicker Allen slammed the door shut and locked it.

After awhile of waiting Allen heard everyone depart then gave it a few more minutes before going outside tot tend to the animals. When he did he started thinking aloud. "Why of all people me? Or why of all people did he have to ask such an outrageous request? Actually," he looked at a chicken, "it sounded more like a demand or a fact not a request." He sighed as he finished his outside chores and found his favorite spot out by a tree to sit and relax. He laid down on his back with his hands behind his head and stared at the clouds thinking about how ridiculous Tyki was to do such a thing.

He was just about to fall asleep when Timcampy started flapping around his head frantically. "Tim!? What are you doing here? Weren't you with Father? Did something happen?" Allen became very worried very quickly.

Timcampy started for the woods and Allen followed in hopes of finding his father unharmed. Nightfall was growing as Allen found a castle and was sure his father would be here once he noticed the familiar top hat.

Allen advanced past the gates and grand door. Walking inside, "hello is anyone here? I'm looking for my father? Has anyone seen him? I found his hat outside I'm sure he must've been here at some point. Hello?" He nervously and worriedly asked the around in the dark cold castle.

He passed a room that had Lavi and Krory, whom noticed the young boy. "Did you see that?" Lavi said shocked yet excited. "Maybe he could break the curse. It has to be someone, nothing about having to be a girl." Lavi started to get even more excited.

Allen noticed the noise and headed for it. "Hello? Is anyone there?" He headed down a dark stairway in the direction he had heard the noise. "That's strange I know I heard someone…"

"Allen?" Mana asked from behind a dungeon cell door.

"Father is that you?" Allen asked as he headed for the door.

Manna stretched an arm through the bars on the door and Allen hastily grabbed the hand terrified and relieved that he found his father. "Father your hands are freezing." He heard Mana cough. "I need to get you out of here."

"No, Allen you must leave hurry! Leave now!" Mana ordered worried for his son's life.

"Father I can't leave you here! I won't!" Allen exclaimed with his entire being full of fear.

"No, you must leave; I don't have time to explain…"

A giant hand grabbed and turned Allen about. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Growled the dark figure which had grabbed at him.

"W-who are you?" The boy asked terrified as he fell to the floor.

"I am the master of this castle!" Another growled response.

"Please I've come for my father. Can't you see he's ill? Please let him go!" Allen cried out, worried for his father's life.

"Then he shouldn't have intruded and trespassed!" Roared the beast before the scarred young boy.

"Please let him go I'll do anything, just please he'll die if he stays here, please?" Allen begged and pleaded with tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"He's my prisoner and there is nothing you can do!" He roared at the boy again.

"Please! I'll do anything…" He paused, thinking of what he could do. "T-then take me instead. Please let him go and I'll stay as your prisoner!"

"You're willing to stay and take his place?" Astonished at the offer the beast asked in disbelief.

"No, Allen, don't!" Mana cried.

"If I did you would let him go, right?"

"Yes, but you would never be allowed to leave this place." The beast replied.

"No! Allen, no you can't! You mustn't!" Mana cried hoping his son would leave.

"Then… I'll stay you have my word." Allen said as the tears that had been building up started to slide down his cheeks.

The beast headed for the door and grabbed the old man. "Agreed!"

"No, Allen, I've lived my life I can't let you waste yours for my sake, no!"The beast dragged him outside to a cursed carriage and ordered it to take him to the village. "Please, please spare my son he's all I have! Please!" Mana cried with futile worries and words as the carriage took him away.

When the beast reentered the dungeon he was stopped by Lavi. "Perhaps since he'll be here for a while you should offer a better room, Yuu-chan."

The beast just growled and headed back to where Allen was trying to hide his tears. "I didn't even get to say good-bye! And now I'll never see him again."

The beast just rubbed the back of his neck feeling a little guilty. "Follow me. I'll show you to your room." He said as he turned and walked for the stairs.

"M-my room? I thought I was supposed to…" Allen questioned before he was interrupted.

"Do you want to stay in here!?" The beast roared.

"N-no, not really." Allen answered under his breathe.

"Then follow me!" He said angrily. Walking in silence to the room Allen looked around.

Lavi looked at his master, whom for some reason considered a friend, and suggested that he break the silence. "I hope you enjoy your stay here. Since you'll live here from now on you are free to go anywhere within the castle… except the west wing. That's private and forbidden so don't even ask about it, just don't understood?" He roared his question.

Allen just nervously nodded in agreement. "Good, here's your room."

"You should invite the boy to dinner." Lavi whispered into his master's ear.

"You will join me for dinner! That's an order!"

Allen couldn't hold back the tears any longer he flopped on the bed and started crying.

* * *

Back in a tavern in the small town, Tyki was sulking in front of the fire place while Road was trying to cheer him up. "What do you expect he rejected me?" Tyki pouted.

"Every guy in town would love to be you. Everyone in town admires or adores you!" Road continued with her pep talk getting a 'here, here' or 'amend' agreements all around the bar.

All of a sudden Mana rushed in screaming. "Help! You have to help me! The beast has Allen!"

"A beast?" Some of the bar's drunks started to laugh at the unbelievably ridiculous statement. They started mocking him until they picked him up and tossed him out of the bar into the cold street.

Mana cried out. "Won't anyone help me?"

* * *

In his room Allen started to calm down and wiped his eyes and noticed a tea pot enter the room. "Hello, I'm Komui. And it looks like you could use some coffee."

A little tea cup popped into Allen's hand. "I'm Lenalee. What's your name?"

"M-my name is Allen; Allen Walker. Pleased to meet you both." Allen was still trying to settle his nerves.

The clock walked into the room with the candlestick. "Dinner is served." The clock stated. "And I'm Bookman, at your service." He bowed. "And this," he smacked the candlestick, "is Lavi."

"I'm glad to make your acquaintance and all but I won't be joining him…"

"It wouldn't have to do with Yuu-chan's looks would it?" Lavi asked. And was smacked yet again by the Bookman.

"'Yuu-chan?'" Allen asked slightly confused.

"Ah, that's our master's first name. It would be best not to address him by his first name. If you must, address him as Master, or Kanda-sama." Bookman stated.

* * *

"Well, where is he?" Roared Kanda in his impatient fury.

"He said he won't be coming to join you…" Bookman answered.

"What!?" Kanda roared and headed for the room that Allen was in. He banged on the door. "Why aren't you coming down, Moyashi?" He growled as he banged the door again.

"I'm not hungry! And the name is Allen, BaKanda!" Allen yelled from behind the door. _'I'm starving and I don't like lying, but even if I am hungry I won't be able to enjoy it if I have to eat with this jerk!'_

"BaKanda!? Moyashi come out and join me or stay in there and starve!" Kanda yelled in all his rage.

"Um, Yuu-chan, you got to be nicer if you want him to come out." Lavi advised.

One of Kanda's veins started to pulsate in annoyance as he tried to calm down. "It would please me so, if you would join me for dinner."

"No, thank you!" Allen answered in an angry tone.

"Fine!" Kanda turned to look at Lenalee, Komui, Lavi and Bookman. "If won't eat with me he won't eat at all, understood?" He growled and stomped away.

* * *

Kanda entered his own room in the west wing. He looked at his golem and ordered it to show him Allen. The golem started projecting the young boy in his room.

* * *

"Why does that guy have to be such a jerk?" Allen huffed.

"Well, he's not so bad once you get to know him. But you know you never answered Lavi's question." the armoire started to talk.

Allen jumped startled at the sudden voice. "W-who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Krory." The armoire said.

* * *

'_What question did Lavi ask the boy?'_ Kanda thought to himself as he continued to watch.

* * *

"Allen-san, right? Your answer?" Krory asked truly curious about what Allen would say.

Allen sat up on the bed and crossed his legs. "Y-yes my name is Allen. And as for that question… I'm not really one to talk about appearances." He said as he rubbed his arm that he kept hidden under a long dressy shirt sleeve and glove. Mana tried his best to get clothes that would make Allen feel more comfortable. So he usually had long sleeves only ever rolling them up at home and wore a glove over the burnt hand. He had let his bangs grow long enough to cover his left scarred eye but not so long it became a girly look.

"What do you mean by that? You look like a handsome young man to me." Krory complimented sincerely.

There was a knock on the door and Allen stood up and opened it. "Hey Allen. I know Yuu-chan said no food unless you were with him but…" Lavi looked over his shoulder as Komui and Lenalee entered the room with some food.

"We can't let you starve; Kanda-sama has temper troubles as I'm sure you've noticed; so we're sure he didn't really mean it." Lenalee stated.

"So, Allen, what were you talking with Kuro-chan about?" Lavi asked.

Allen's jaw dropped when he opened the lid to one of the plates. "Are you sure I can have this?"

"Of course, Allen-kun." Lenalee said sweetly.

"Now don't change the subject, what were you two talking about?" Lavi persisted.

Allen stuffed some food in his mouth, chewed swallowed and was about to answer but Krory did instead. "I asked what his answer to your question was before Lavi."

"Really? So what do you say Allen? The reason you didn't want to eat with him." Lavi asked waiting to hear the answer like the rest of them in the room did.

* * *

'_What did that damn Usagi just ask?'_ Kanda got pissed then decided it was best to just listen curious himself to know what the answer would be.

* * *

"Well," Allen started as he swallowed some more food. "Like I said… I'm not really one who can complain about how someone looks." Allen stuffed some more food into his mouth hoping they would take it as a sign to drop the subject.

* * *

'_What does the Moyashi mean by that?'_ Kanda thought.

* * *

"Allen, what you mean by that?" Lavi wasn't getting the idea or catching the signal.

He finished the food just before the persistent question ruined his appetite. "T-thanks for the food but if you don't mind I'm kind of tired."

"Lavi we should let him get some sleep he's had a long day." Komui caught the drift that Allen didn't want to talk bout it and it was really late and they should go and let him rest, they would have plenty of time together to talk later.

* * *

When the servants started to exit the room Kanda told the golem to wait awhile before stopping the projection. He wanted to continue watching the boy as he snuggled under the covers and fell asleep in the unfamiliar bed.

* * *

Allen couldn't help thinking how it felt unbelievably similar to what a cloud might feel like. He moved around under the covers and found a comfortable spot and rolled up into a ball and closed his eyes.

* * *

Kanda decided to settle into his large chair and watch the boy sleep thinking how beautiful he is; how cute and adorable he looked sleeping blissfully. He started to stir in his chair as his pants began to feel tight. Even before the curse he had never been attracted to anyone but himself, and that wasn't enough to get him going. So this new sensation was troubling yet intriguing.

With this burning need growing, Kanda wanted to experiment and began rubbing over his clothes. Even in his current form he was still a young man, and watching the younger boy sleep awoke this fiery need; the hard on that was under his tattered pants was proof enough.

The golem was still projecting the sleeping figure as Kanda continued to experiment with himself; moving his hand from the bulge to undo his pants freeing the erect penis from the confines. He stared at himself for awhile intrigued by the hardened flesh and noticed that his hands and skin looked normal but he wasn't sure if it was real or not he just began to stroke himself again but now with a grip around his cock instead of over it. He started moaning as goosebumps began to rise along with the temperature of his body. Kanda increased his strokes and their speed; squeezing his shaft; fidgeting with his testicles; circling a finger around the head and over the slit as pre cum clotted and finally oozed down his throbbing member.

He continued stroking, stifling moans, until he was about to go over the edge. A few more strokes and tugs and Yuu Kanda found his sight blurring and his stomach and hands covered as he came all over himself. His golem stopped projecting at some point during its master's experiment. He ordered his golem to get a wet cloth so he could clean himself and go to bed.

* * *

The next morning Allen awoke in the cloud like bed that was not in his home. He got up and started walking about the castle halls until he bumped into Bookman and Lavi. "G-good morning." He was still getting used to the idea of talking objects.

"Good morning, Allen!" Lavi cheerfully greeted. "You want a tour of the castle?" He offered.

"That would be great!" Allen didn't want to wander and get lost but he remembered the west wing or something was off limits; so he wanted to see it of course.

The three of them began walking down extravagant halls with several treasures here and there, but when they reached the stair case that led to the west wing, Allen placed a foot on one of the steps as if to head up but Lavi and Bookman quickly blocked the way.

"You mustn't go this way. The west wing is a private area and the Master won't be happy if you disobey him and enter it." Bookman warned as he tried to direct the boy away. Allen nodded and after walking awhile and vaguely listening to the explanations about the treasures that covered the walls.

But the forbidden west wing was just so tempting and he snuck back as the other two continued with the tour without the tourist. The corridor was darker than the rest of the castle, if that was possible. He noticed spider webs, dust, everything was ripped and torn. _'Wow, someone's behind on their cleaning here.'_ Allen thought as he continued down the shadowy hallway.

As he walked he saw broken glass from a couple cracked mirrors and noticed a portrait of someone in the reflection of a mirror. He turned and lifted some of the ripped parts to get a better look at the picture. When he did Allen saw a gorgeous man; he had long raven black hair pulled up in a high ponytail, Asian defined features, milky skin, dark blue eyes that looked almost black; a shiver went down Allen's spine as he admired the painting. _'Is it possible that he looked like this? Or maybe this is a relative?'_ Allen pondered until he noticed a small light out of the corner of his left eye.

Turning to face the direction of the light Allen advanced toward it and saw a beautiful lotus inside a rather large hourglass. He was about to pick it up when a huge shadow crossed over him. "What are you doing in here? Did I not say this is out limits?" Kanda growled as he put a hand on top of the hourglass to prevent it for being moved.

"Y-yes you did but I-I meant no harm…" Allen stuttered in fear as he stared into the dark eyes of the beast before him.

Kanda began to stomp toward him. "Get out!" He yelled as Allen head back the way he came in a frantic dash stumbling over tipped furniture.

He ran down the stairs and out the door. Lavi and Bookman tried to tell him to stay; tried to stop him but Allen made up his mind. _'Deal or not I can't stay here any longer!'_ He thought rushing out of the castle with Timcampy close behind. The storm from last night was still going on, but he wasn't about to stay here.

He ran for the woods through the storm when a pack of starving wolves surrounded him. Allen was strong and knew plenty of self-defense but he was out numbered and out clawed even as he grabbed any large branch he could. It didn't make much of a difference they would break. One of the wolves jumped at him but was grabbed and thrown out of its path. Kanda had come to Allen's rescue. He drew out his katana, Mugen, and when he did Allen saw something he couldn't believe, the beast looked human as he fought. The wolves started to jump at Kanda as Allen stayed out of his way. When the wolves seemed to have had enough and ran off, Kanda's appearance was still human when he fell to the cold, wet, snowy ground.

* * *

Allen had managed to drag Kanda back to the castle but as he did Kanda began to turn back. By the time the entered the castle he no longer looked human but Allen knew what he had seen. The portrait was Kanda; why he changed into a beast or why he had changed into his human self as he was protecting Allen and changed back later was unclear but the beautiful man in the portrait was Kanda. But now Allen not only was curious about what was going on and he owed Kanda since he had saved his life even thought Allen was trying to run away; breaking the promise he made.

The servants helped Allen get Kanda into his chair by the fire place a Lavi got the fire to grow bigger, thus making it warmer. "Um, can you show me your arm so I can clean it?" Allen asked the now injured beast timidly as he ringed out the extra water in the cloth he had.

Kanda started moving his arm around to keep it from the cloth, but Allen managed to bump it and Kanda growled in pain. "That hurts!"

"W-what do you expect? If you would hold still I can clean it and it wouldn't hurt so much!" Allen said in his defense.

Kanda growled again getting inn Allen's face. "Well if you hadn't tried to run away this wouldn't have happened!"

"Well if you hadn't frightened me so much I wouldn't have!" He argued back.

"Well if you… if you had stayed out of the west wing like you were told to then none of this would have happened!" Kanda talked back.

"Maybe you should just learn to control your temper!" Allen paused for a moment reaching his hand for the injured arm. "Now hold still. This will sting a little." He started to pat lightly over the cuts. Keeping his eyes fixed on the wounds Allen spoke, "um, thank you… for rescuing me."

* * *

At the tavern Tyki had called in a favor to a man known as the Earl; he runs the asylum that was on the outskirts of the town. "I don't leave the asylum at night but you said it would be worth my time." The creepy man stated. Tyki pulled a small bag with money in it and tossed it across the table to the Earl. "Hmm, I'm listening."

"I want Allen to be mine, but I need some leverage to help understand, so persuasion if you will. Now everyone knows Allen's father, Mana Walker is crazy just last night he came in here saying a beast in a castle had Allen locked in a dungeon." Tyki said.

"Mana is harmless, even if he is a lunatic." Earl defended.

"Yes, but Allen would do anything to keep his father out of the loony bin if you know what I'm getting at." He continued to explain his plan.

"So you want me to lock up his father unless he agrees to be yours?" The Earl recapped the plan. "That's just terrible, despicable… I love it!" The Earl exclaimed.

* * *

"I just have to get Allen back from the monster!" Mana said aloud as he gathered things he hoped would be of help to get his beloved son back. He headed out the door and for the woods in hopes he would find the castle again and get his son back.

Just as Mana had left Tyki and Road arrived at the Walkers' house. Tyki ordered Road to stay since they found that no one was home. She would have to stay there until the owners of the house returned.

* * *

Noon was arriving and the snow storm had come and gone. The sun was shining and Allen decided to go for a walk around the outside grounds with Timcampy following him.

Kanda, Lavi and other company watched as the boy was playing around in the snow with his golem. _'He really is cute, that Moyashi.'_ Kanda thought as he looked down from the balcony. "I think I want to do something for him."

"Well," Lavi started, "there's the usual: chocolates, flowers, promises you don't intend to keep. But you know Yuu-chan it should really be something special; something not being usual; something he would really love."

Kanda thought about something. "Hey, Moyashi come inside I have something I want to show you." Allen and Kanda walked toward a room but they stopped before opening the door. "You have to close your eyes first… no peeking… it's a surprise." Allen gave him a raised eyebrow and a suspicious look before doing as he was told and closed his eyes. Kanda gently grabbed his hands and directed him into the center of the room. He opened the curtains that had previously kept the light outside from entering. "Now open your eyes."

Again he did as he was told and to his astonishment it was a library. Not a normal library a huge filled up to the point books had to be stacked on the tables. _'This is at least a hundred times bigger than Bak-san's library!'_ Allen thought ecstatically, looking around the room. Kanda stared at the boy, looking at how his face lit up when he opened his eyes. "If you like it… then this room will be all yours."

"Really? Seriously? All for me? All of these books?" Allen questioned in a happy and cheerful way.

* * *

After dinner with Kanda, Allen headed back to his library to explore the books within it. Finding one he wanted, he found a comfy spot by the window before the sun began to set. Allen had gotten so into the book that he only realized how late it was when the sun light had dimmed seeing as how that was the only light that shown in the room since no candles had really been lit.

Kanda walked toward the library knowing Allen would be in there. He was just about to enter when Allen bumped into him falling on the ground. "I-I'm sorry. This book was getting to a really good part and it was getting late so I thought I would take it back to my room. I guess I wasn't really paying much attention to my surroundings though." He apologized ending with a nervous chuckle.

"It's fine. If you're enjoying the book then I'm glad." Kanda started to blush and looked away to hide it.

"Well… thanks again for the library and the books… um, good night, Kanda-sama." Allen said shyly as he turned to head to his room.

Kanda was really red but the hall was dark enough to hide it. _'That was the first time he called me by name… my name… said from such a… cute Moyashi… in such a cute way.'_ He took a quick breath and stumbled a bit with his words as he said good night to Allen and headed in the direction of his own room.

* * *

Allen sat on his bed with his back against the headboard. Krory had left the room like he does every night; it's a guest room not the servant's quarters or anything like that. So Allen was alone in his room, just reading his book, "The Frog Prince", he was really enjoying the story, a prince turned into a frog and tries to convince a princess that he is a prince but she turns him away.

* * *

Kanda leaned forward in his chair watching Allen in his room via the projection from his golem. "The Moyashi… is too cute no matter what he does." Kanda purred as he saw the younger boy flipped the page and continued reading.

He slid a hand back and forth along the top of his thigh. "Really cute…" Kanda sat back, still watching.

* * *

Allen flipped to the last page and a minute or two later he finished the book and closed the cover. "Ah that was a great story." He said as he sat back and situated himself into his pile of pillows. Allen had his hands entangled together and had them resting across his chest. "A really great book…" One of his hands moved down to his stomach.

* * *

He noticed the hand move from the young boy's chest and fellow hand to his stomach. Kanda could see what looked as though there was glitter in Allen's eyes; they were shining and almost looked like they were fogging up. Seeing the cute yet almost sensual expression on the smaller boy made Kanda's hand move from the top of his thigh to the inner side; moving his hand slowly forward and back.

* * *

The young boy moved his hand a bit lower to his thigh. "Hmm… a really good book…" Allen hummed. He began massaging his thigh; up and down.

His other hand started poking and fingering the top button on his dress shirt.

* * *

Kanda watched closely noticing the subtle movements; the hand moving lower; the other hand moving to and along the buttons on his shirt that hid his chest. The hand on Kanda's own thigh slowed even more as his other hand tried to copy the younger boy. He was so busy watching Allen he didn't notice that his skin looked normal again.

* * *

Allen undid the first button at the top of his shirt, and then stroked the next one for a few moments before undoing the next one as well.

* * *

Purring at the sight, Kanda stopped stroking his thigh and started to undo his own shirt with both hands. "Naughty Moyashi…" He purred again as his normal fingers touched his light colored chest.

* * *

Allen continued to undo his buttons one at a time until his shirt slid to his sides. He began moving his hand over the now exposed chest; circling around the left side of his chest moving in toward the now slightly hardening nub of pink flesh. His thumb moved from massaging his thigh to the front of his hips above his crotch.

* * *

Kanda moaned when the shirt fell to the sides of the adorable young man. He moved his hand back to his groin and rubbed the growing bulge in his pants.

* * *

Allen pinched the hardened nipple his fingers had been circling and slid his other hand down between the front of his hips and his pants. He began rubbing at a slow pace until he stopped to unzip his pants to free his erection.

* * *

"Moyashi…" Kanda moaned as he saw Allen's cock become free from his pants. He undid his own pants to free his own achingly hard cock. He grabbed hold of it and squeezes it with a groan escaping his mouth.

* * *

"Hmm…" Allen hummed moving to tease and pinch his other nipple. Rubbing and tugging at the small bit of flesh.

He grabbed his hard member into his hand and began moving his hand up and down around his cock. "Ah… mmm…" Allen gasped.

It had been awhile since a book got him into the right mood; he would have been after his father when Bak-san gave him the book but Tyki kind of ruined his mood.

"K-Kanda…"


	3. Yuuty and the Beast Part 2 Final

Kanda squeezed his cock almost painfully then paused. _'Did he just say my… name?'_ He was completely red and watched all the more closely and noticed, when his bangs hand fallen to down his cheek, he had a scar. _'That must've been what he meant when he was talking about looks.'_ Kanda was curious to know what had happened but pushed the thought aside for now.

* * *

Allen brought his gloved hand up to his face and pulled the glove off with his mouth. He moved the burnt hand back to where it was and moved it up and down his now leaking cock. "Hmmm… oh…" He gasped as he moved his other hand from his nipples to his lips.

Allen traced his lips with his nimble fingers then pushed his index and middle finger into his moist cavern. He sucked them and he sucked them hard moaning as he did.

* * *

Kanda almost drooled; he started to think how wonderful it would be if his lips and tongue or better his cock could replace the Moyashi's fingers inside his mouth but he had noticed the red hand that had been hidden until now. "Hah… ngh…" He bit his lips to try to hold back a moan at the thought of being inside that warm wet cavern. "Moyashi…"

* * *

Allen's fingers wetted enough to his satisfaction traveled below his erection and past his scrotum to push on the ring of tight muscle just as they had when they had previously entered past his lips.

"Ahh…" Allen moaned as slight pain from the pressure reached his brain but he continued to push a single digit in slowly until it was in to the knuckle.

He pushed and pulled his finger in and out until he decided to add another finger. He continued to go in and out a bit before he started to open and close his fingers like scissors; stroking up and down as his fingers opened and closed.

* * *

Kanda was surprised that Allen had penetrated himself with his own fingers. _'God the Moyashi is such a turn on. He looks so innocent but to have such a good sexual appetite, sexy Moyashi.'_ Kanda's stroking pace increased drastically. His other hand gave a small pinch at his nipple as he tugged a bit on his throbbing leaking member.

* * *

Allen pushed his finger deeper and deeper until he touched his spot. "Ahhh!" Allen almost screamed. He started to vigorously pump his cock as he simultaneously prodded his prostate over and over again. "Ahh… Ahh… oh… mmm… ahh…"

* * *

Kanda stopped holding back his moans. "Ah… ngh… Moyashi… ahh…" He squeezed his cock and stroked harder and harder; imagining about his tight grip as though it was Allen's tight ass.

* * *

Allen's pace increased; pushing his fingers to meet his prostate and his hand to squeeze and stroked his cock. He hit his spot one last time and came; screaming; "K-Kanda ah~!" His abs were painted with his semen and coaxed with his pleasure.

He fell into a lovely slumber after a wonderful 'happy time'.

* * *

The thought of making the young boy scream in pleasure and cum pushed him over the edge. "Ah~!" Kanda exclaimed in ecstasy as he came all over his hand; still stroking; milking himself until he was completely satisfied. The golem stopped its' projection as its' master fell asleep.

* * *

Allen had spent the day playing in the snow with Timcampy and Kanda. Later they ended up having a late lunch and Allen picked a book to read by the fire with everyone.

"Allen, which book are you going to read?" Lavi ask in an excited tone.

"One of my favorites… it's called 'Cinderella'." Allen replied.

Allen had read the story front to back and Kanda had seemed pretty interested in the story but was more interested in the story teller.

* * *

An hour or two after the story had been finished Kanda and Allen headed in their separate ways to get ready for supper.

Kanda went to the bath where Lavi was jumping around. "Yuu-chan tonight is the night!"

Kanda wasn't happy about the obnoxious jumping around but he was anxious and nervous thinking that he would finally get his hands all over the young adorable Moyashi. He would finally get to make love to the boy he had fallen for over the past couple days.

"Yuu-chan you shouldn't be so timid. Tonight, you must be bold, daring, yet passionate and loving." Lavi happily advised. "Romantic dinner with candlelight provided by me, and when the time is right you confess your love for Allen!" He continued.

"Yes, I con-… wait no I shouldn't." Kanda complained.

"You care about the boy don't you?" Lavi questioned.

"Well, yes, I do. But…" Kanda stumbled over his words like he has been since he met Allen.

Bookman entered the room and cleared his throat. "Young Mr. Walker is ready and waiting."

* * *

Kanda offered Allen his arm and directed him to the dining table. When they were finished eating Allen got up and pulled Kanda to the dance floor. As odd as it may have seemed for two guys to dance you could tell that they were happy dancing together.

They walked out to the balcony where things got awkward a bit until Kanda broke the silence. "Are you enjoying yourself here? Are you happy… with me?"

"Yes. You and everyone else have been very generous to me, but I kind of miss my father. I wish I could see him." Allen admitted and started to get sad thinking about Mana.

* * *

Timcampy came fluttering out and started to project what Mana was doing at the moment. It showed him lost in the woods. A storm was raging in the dark snowy woods as Mana tried to continue on. Allen gasped at the sight; his father was falling to the ground; he was sick and quite possibly dying.

Kanda noticed the boy was on the verge of tears. "Go to him."

"What? Wait what did you say?" Allen was shocked and didn't believe his ears.

"You're free. You're no longer a prisoner here." Kanda continued becoming depressed while he spoke. He didn't want the boy to leave but he didn't want him to be unhappy either.

"Thank you." Allen was starting to tear up. "You don't know how much he means to me… I'll never forget you, I promise." He headed back in to change clothes and find his father but as he left the room tears started to fall from his eyes. Allen was happy he could see his father, he was happy Kanda had been so kind and freed him, but he was sad his father may die, and sad that he was leaving the person he felt he loved.

Bookman walked into Kanda's room. "So everything is going very well I see."

"I let him go."

"Well, that's good… wait what? Kanda-sama you let him leave? Why would you do that?" Bookman was astonished and speechless.

"Because I love him… he needed to see his father… so I let him go." Kanda answered in a melancholy tone of voice.

* * *

Bookman had exited the room and everyone surrounded him to here the good news but it wasn't so good. "Yuu-chan did what?" Lavi exclaimed.

"He let him go." Bookman replied.

Lenalee looked at her older brother. "Great now we'll never change back! And we'll be cursed to be like this forever!"

"But he was so close." Lavi complained.

Komui looked down at the floor. "Kanda-sama finally learned to love…"

"Well then that should be enough!" Lavi said getting excited.

Komui shook his head. "No it isn't enough for him to love Allen would have to love him back."

Everyone became depressed hearing this. They would never change back.

* * *

Kanda sat down in his chair, he began to get upset and was about to cry, in fact he had started to. Kanda was so upset though that he hadn't noticed that his skin had returned to normal out of his act of kindness but it only changed back for a moment. He started to calm down, bottling his feelings for the time, but it hurt; it hurt so much. He roared out the balcony as he watched Allen ride away into the woods.

* * *

Allen rode on calling out for his father. "Father? Mana? Where are you?" Allen noticed a pile of snow that didn't seem right. He dug until he found his father in a near death state.

* * *

When Allen arrived home with his father, Rhode made note of is and headed into town to tell Tyki right away.

* * *

Mana awoke to find his beloved son leaning over him. "Allen? My Allen?" He leaned up and hugged his son. "Are you safe? Did that beast harm you?"

"Yes I'm safe, and no he didn't, I don't think Kanda would ever harm me." Allen replied hoping to relax his father's worries.

"Kanda?" Mana questioned.

"His name. He isn't so bad once you get to know him. Are you feeling better?"

"I'm as healthy as a horse Allen but you're home and safe so that's what really matters, I thought I would never see you again." Mana hugged his precious son tightly.

"I missed you so much, father."

Allen's bag tipped over and Lenalee popped out. "Lenalee what are you doing here? Little stow away?"

"Allen, don't you like us anymore?"

"Of course I do, but…" Allen was interrupted by a knock on the door. He got up and answered the door. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I've come to collect your father. He'll be very well taken care of." The Earl took a few steps back to reveal the carriage with the word asylum on it and an angry mob.

"My father's not crazy!" Allen exclaimed.

"Really?" Rhode asked in a sarcastic tone. "We all heard him raving about some beast!" The mob shouted in agreement.

"No, I won't let you!" Allen said worried for his father whom he just got back to. He was not about to let his father be taken from him without a fight.

"Allen, what's going on here?" Mana walked toward the door.

"Ah, Mana Walker, tell us again about the great big beast." Rhode teased.

"It was enormous, huge. Ten feet tall with fangs and horns and…" Mana started raving on before the Earl had directed his men to carry Mana into the carriage.

"You can't do this!" Allen complained as Tyki made his way around Allen and placed a hand on the opposing shoulder. "Tyki you know he isn't crazy!"

"I could fix this misunderstanding if…" Tyki started.

"If?" Allen dared to ask.

"If you agree to be mine, and mine alone." Tyki finished as he moved closer to Allen's face.

"What? You can't be serious! I would never!" He said pushing the taller man away.

"Have it your way, Allen." Tyki said as he walked toward the mob.

Allen rushed inside to get Timcampy. "He isn't lying! He's not crazy and I can prove it!" He said to the mob as he looked at Timcampy. "Tim, show me, the beast." The golem started projecting Kanda; he was roaring in his lonesomeness.

Everyone looked surprised and scared to see such a sight. Allen had to admit he felt guilty for exploiting Kanda; the man he felt he loved. But he needed to do something to save his father. Someone in the crowd complained. "Is it dangerous?"

"No, no he would never hurt anyone." Allen defended his beloved beast. "He's very kind and gentle."

Tyki didn't like how sentimental Allen was being about a monster. "If I didn't know any better I would say the boy's fallen in love with this monster. Poor, naïve, little Allen!"

"He's no monster, Tyki, you are!" Allen witted.

Tyki snatched the golem away from the white haired boy. "The poor boy is as crazy as his father!" He turned to face the group of children that was standing with their parents. "The monster with make off with your children… and eat them for all we know he'll use their skeletons for decorations!" The mothers and fathers grasped a hold on their kids as if they were going to be snatched immediately. "We can't feel safe until he's slain! We won't be safe until his head is mounted on my wall! We'll kill the beast!"

The mob more than just agreed they started to cheer in an angry way. "We'll kill the beast!" They yelled. "We'll cut off its' head!" They chanted. The mothers whispered to each other. "He'll come crashing through the town and snatch all of our children 'til his monstrous appetite is satisfied and he'll save the rest for later!" The men started crying out that it would reach havoc upon their village if they let it wonder free!

"It's time to take some action everyone! We'll march up to the castle and kill the beast!" Tyki yelled to the crowded mob!

Allen rushed over, trying to grab Timcampy from Tyki. "I won't let you do this!"

"If you are not with us, then you are against us! Now make your choice and move boy!" Tyki grabbed Allen's hand and pushed him into the cellar of their house. "Put the old man in there too, we can't have them going to warn the beast! We're going to kill this beast. Now who's with me?" Everyone shouted in agreement and followed Tyki and Rhone toward the dark misty woods.

* * *

"I have to warn Kanda! This is all my fault!" Allen was about to cry again.

"Don't push yourself, Allen." Mana tried to comfort his teary eyed son.

"But what are we going to do? They'll kill him if we don't find a way out!"

"Now, now Allen, we'll find a way."

Lenalee watched and looked around but being a small teacup it would take a miracle. She looked around and saw one of Mana's inventions, it had and axe so surely it could help!

* * *

"We should have never gotten our hopes up about that boy!" The Bookman complained in the castle.

"Well at least we tried, besides Yuu-chan learned to love but… I guess that isn't going to change us back!" Lavi admitted sourly.

They suddenly heard hoof steps headed this way. "Could it be?" Komui asked as they all looked d outside to see intruders headed through the gate.

"Intruders!" Lavi exclaimed. "And they have Allen's golem!"

"Warn the master. If they want to get us they'll have to give us a good fight first." The bookman ordered the rest of them.

* * *

"Take whatever you find! But the beast is mine!" Tyki yelled to the mob as rain came pouring down on them.

They started pounding on the doors of the castle with a tree they had cut down along the way.

Everyone on the other side of the door started to block and lock it hopping it would slow the intruders down while they came up with a plan.

* * *

When Lavi reached Kanda's room he told him what was going on and what was likely to happen. "Yuu-chan we're under attack!"

"Leave me be." Kanda replied remorsefully.

"But Yuu-chan they're attacking the castle and are trying to break in!"

"Then let them come. Let them slay me… that's all I would be good for."

* * *

The men kept trying to break down the door while chanting "kill the beast", "kill the beast", and they wouldn't let up.

Everyone moved away from the door and took advantage of their cursed stature while they men managed to break open the door. They looked around it was so peaceful.

"Now!" Komui shouted. It became a battle of everyone verses everything.

* * *

Lenalee got the invention to work and it cut down the cellar door. "That was awesome!"

While the fight was going on in the entrance way, Tyki found his way up the stairs and kicked in each door he came across trying to find the one that had the beast hidden behind it.

Rhode found her way to Lavi and put a torch up to him, melting away his waxy self. The Bookman came to his rescue though; with scissors in hand.

Everyone started leaving. Tyki found the room that the beast was in. He shot him with an arrow. "What's wrong too gentle to fight?" Tyki was about to finish the beast with a final blow when hoof steps came rushing toward.

"No! Tyki stop don't hurt him!" Allen yelled hoping he would stop.

He didn't and swung at the beast. Kanda grabbed the blunt object that was about to hit him. Tyki had a startled and surprised look on his face as he saw just how terrible the beast looked. "You are not welcome here!" He pushed the man away from him.

As Tyki regained his balance he started swing at the gargoyles that guarded the roof of the castle. "What? Did you fall in love with him? Why would Allen want you when he has someone like me?"

* * *

Allen rushed up the stairs inside the castle.

* * *

Kanda roared in anger as Tyki said what he had. Even if Allen only liked the picture of Kanda as he was when he was a normal human saying his name acting so sweet to such a beast was more than enough, especially since he came back and was worried about him.

Tyki screamed out in a possessive way. "Allen is mine and you are dead!"

That was too much Kanda was pissed. If Allen was anyone's, then he was Kanda's.

Tyki swung again at Kanda and missed. Kanda grabbed the stick from Tyki and threw it to the sid4 and grabbed Tyki by the neck and hoisted him to dangle over the edge of the castle roof. "Please don't hurt me I'

I'll do anything, anything!" Tyki pleaded for his life as he dangled.

Kanda's gaze softened as he brought him back over to the roof and set him down.

"Kanda?" Allen called over the balcony, hoping he was alright.

"Moyashi? You came back." Kanda's face brightened up as he saw his precious Moyashi with a worried expression for him. He made his way to Allen and placed a gentle and wet yet warm hand upon his beloved Moyashi's cheek.

Suddenly a sharp pain came up Kanda's spine as Tyki stabbed him in the back. Kanda roared in pain wan was falling back. Tyki lost his grip and fell over the edge; Allen grabbed what he could to keep Kanda up.

Allen pulled him up over the balcony ledge and tried to gently set him down on the ground.

Everyone hurried down the hall to their master's room hoping he would be safe.

Kanda struggled. "You came back."

"Of course I did this was all my fault if I had made it back sooner this may not have happened."

"Perhaps it's better this way."

"Don't say that; don't ever say anything like that!" Allen complained and demanded. "We're together now, everything will be fine now."

Kanda replaced his hand upon his beloved's cheek. "At least I got to see you one last time." Kanda took his final breath and fainted, but it was feared that he would never wake up.

Allen started to cry; tear pouring as the rain let up. "No, no, no, you can't die. Not when I just figured out how I felt, you just can't die!" Allen held Kanda in his arms and rubbed his face into his chest. "You just can't… Kanda…" He pulled his face away and kissed Kanda's cheek. He moved his lips to his ear and whispered, "I-I love you."

The final petal fell from the lotus as Allen placed his head back onto Kanda's chest and continued to morn and cry for his death.

Fur started to shed from the death like body. Kanda started looking more and more human and less and less beastly.

Allen and everyone moved back a bit and watched as the fur shed and he noticed that his wound began to heal up. Allen gasped, Kanda was completely human; he was completely gorgeous but sadly was still dead until the younger boy heard a gasp and saw Kanda's chest go up as it filled with air.

He sat up and stood up in tattered clothing. Kanda turned to look at Allen. "I'm me again."

Allen just stared and blushed as the now ripped and oversized clothes started to fall off. He took off his long coat and offered it to Kanda looking away in embarrassment.

Kanda looked down and realized what had happened. He grabbed the coat and covered up. "Kanda, why don't we go inside before we freeze out here?" Allen suggested as his face was turning bright red.

Lavi grabbed a pair of Kanda's pants from before the curse, which were put on as soon as they touched the Japanese man's hand. Kanda smirked noting the red tinted on the boy's face. He walked over and was about to pick up the boy and pull him over his shoulder and carry him to the room Allen had been staying in since it was cleaner and warmer, but Mana came in and pulled his son away. He still didn't trust Kanda. Everyone followed them.

Mana glared at Kanda. "If you hurt my Allen I won't forgive you." Even if he was a weak old man, Kanda left the room with everyone else to let the boy and his father talk. "Allen, are you sure you want to let him have you?"

"Father!" Allen was even redder now that before. "I-I love him. And I don't think he will hurt me." Allen defended.

"No! Allen not yet! I won't let him have you unless I'm sure he won't hurt you, ever!"

"Father, he won't hurt me!"

"Still you can't do this; not until you're married!"

Everyone was listening. Kanda busted in. "Gladly! Moyashi, we'll get married!"

"Yuu-chan, his name is Allen."

"Why should I let you marry my beloved son if you don't even call him by his name?" Mana complained.

* * *

The next couple of days everyone was getting back into the habit of being human. Allen and his father moved into the castle, but Mana kept the two boys apart from each other until the older man proved he deserved Allen and the wedding plans would have to be completed before they could do anything together. Mana never allowed the two alone together and it infuriated Kanda but if he wanted Allen he would have to endure. So Kanda was never able to find a time to tell Allen about the nightly peeping he did before. But Allen's a smart boy and was going to use Timcampy to do a little peaking of his own. "Tim, can you show me Kanda?"

* * *

Kanda entered his newly repaired and cleaned room after dinner. He sat in his favorite chair and started to think about his Moyashi and wondered it he would be playing with himself again. But Kanda heard the little voice of guilt in his head saying it was bad enough he couldn't get a chance to tell Allen about his peeping but to continue would be terrible.

He sighed sitting in his chair. "Damn. How am I supposed to tell him?"

* * *

"Tim, do you know what he's talking about?" Allen looked at the golden golem as he continued to watch Kanda.

* * *

"If I can't get him alone there is no way I can tell him that I've been watching him at night…" Kanda thought admittedly out loud.

* * *

"What? He's been… oh no, that means he must've saw and heard me…" Allen became completely red at the thought Kanda had gotten off by watching him get off thinking about Kanda. "I even said his name last time!"

"You know what it's not fair… Tim I'm going to do something to make this fair!" Allen got up and out of his bed and Timcampy stopped projecting. "Tim, you can go to sleep if you want, ok?" The golem did just that and settled itself on the abandoned pillow as the white-haired boy left his room.

The halls were dark; it was late so it made sense. Mana would be asleep by now and wouldn't suspect Allen to go to Kanda's room but Allen had some business to attend to. So he snuck past his father's room and headed for Kanda's.

* * *

Kanda gave in and just wanted to check on his Moyashi. He was trying to fight the urge to see him. First he fell in love and now he just had to learn guilt. "If it wasn't bad enough his father won't let me have him. I can't even watch him like before!" Kanda groaned in frustration.

Allen had reached his destination and quietly cracked the door and heard Kanda fighting with his subconscious.

He snuck in the rest of the way past the door. "I guess it's a good thing that I learned to check on you. Otherwise I don't think I would have ever gotten your peeping confession."

Startled, Kanda turned to see his Moyashi standing there in his room with a sly yet shy look upon his face. "What are you doing in here?"

"Well," Allen started, "I wanted to see what you were doing," he was looking around the dark room while he rocked back and forth on his heels. "When I asked Tim to show me what you were doing, I heard you confess to some peeping using your own golem. So I thought it wasn't fair that you were doing that and hadn't told me, but hearing the reason you haven't lately, I guess I could forgive you a little but…"

"But…?" Kanda was wondering where he was going with this. He had never seen this side of the Moyashi.

"But you still saw what I was doing before… and I haven't seen anything from your end… or heard what you thought when you were watching me…" Allen fidgeted shyly as he continued.

Kanda smirked, now he understood. "So you want to know what I was thinking when you were touching yourself?"

Allen nodded. "Yes, and what you were doing while you were watching… better you could show me what you were doing… it's only fair since you were watching I should get to see what you were doing."

"Uh-huh." Kanda nodded as he walked up to his Moyashi. "Is that so? It would be fair if I let you know and see what I was doing?" Kanda purred as he stopped only a foot away from the younger boy.

Allen blushed. "Yeah, that sounds very fair." He looked up into the dark blue orbs that were clouding in lust.

Kanda leaned down and blow on an unsuspecting ear. Allen shuttered as chills ran up and down his spine. "You really want to know?" He gave another blow into the ear. "You really want to see what I did?" He gave a final blow.

Allen could fell the moist breath and it was tantalizing. "K-Kanda… I don't think you did this…"

He smirked again. Kanda moved back to see the blushing boy. "I don't think your father would be happy about me showing you anything."

Allen whined and pouted. That only got Kanda to want him more. "You watched me it's only fair that I can watch…"

Kanda wanted to tease him more and do as he thought was 'fair' at the same time. He step back and turned to walk back to his chair and sat in it.

"Kanda what are you doing?" "I thought you were going to be fair and show me what you were doing!" Allen walked toward the older man, who got pretty comfortable rather quickly. When Allen stopped in front of the Japanese man sitting in the large chair, he saw Kanda with a hand rubbing over a growing bulge between his thighs. "What are you doing?"

Kanda stopped for a moment. "You wanted to see what I was doing didn't you?" He smirked as he rubbed himself through his clothes.

Allen stared dumbfounded. "I didn't think you would actually do it." He blushed fiercely.

"Would you rather I show you what I was thinking?" Allen's eyes widened to an abnormal size as Kanda stood up and put his hands around his petite waist. He leaned forward and bit Allen's ear. Kanda purred as he held his Moyashi.

"I-I… t-think that would be… good…" Allen stumbled with his words as Kanda continued to move his hands around his waist bringing him closer and tightening their embrace.

"Moyashi…" Allen looked up. Kanda moved a hand from the waist to the scarred cheek; he brushed it lightly before getting a better grip and pulling the face closer to his own; stopping his lips an inch away from Allen's. "Are you sure about this?"

Allen gave it a thought but with his head in such a warm hand; in the arms of the man he fell for; he was nervous but he was sure he wanted him and he wanted to show him in a seductive way, he stuck out his tongue and licked Kanda's lips.

Kanda blushed at the action. He pulled the smaller boy closer crushing his hips into his own. Neither was sure who was poking who with both of their members growing with the friction. He copied Allen's action by licking the smaller boy's lips before gently pressing his lips to the others.

Allen whined when the kiss was only a light brush and ended quickly. Kanda smirked and pressed his lips back against the pouting ones; deepening the kiss and licking the bottom lip of the smaller boy. Allen opened his mouth letting the tongue enter and explore the moist cavern. Kanda turned his head to get deeper into the warm mouth before releasing the red lips for air.

The British boy gasped and panted for air as his eyes slowly opened to gaze through a thick fog. "That was… amazing."

Kanda purred. "Was that you first kiss?"

"No, third… it's my third…" Kanda glared at him getting angry at the implicating idea that someone else had kissed his Moyashi. "You kissed me just before right and before you changed back I had kissed you or did those not count?" That got Kanda's attention; he gave his Moyashi a possessive kiss lasting well over 10 seconds.

When the kiss ended Kanda had to make a statement. "Good. Because I might have to deal with whoever else may have touch _my_ Moyashi." He picked up his breathless and dazed Moyashi and carried him over to the large king sized bed and dropped him on the bed.

Allen hit the bed and was startled by the look of unbelievable lust in his soon to be lover's eyes. Kanda crawled his way up the bed, hovering over Allen while doing so. On his way up Kanda stopped with his hands resting on either side of the white-haired boy's hips. He looked up into silvery grey eyes then moved his gaze down the dress shirt covered chest, navel and down to the growing bulge. Kanda kissed the spot that was above the rest; he kissed the clothed erection that was just waiting to come out.

Kanda unzipped the pants and opened the flaps letting the hard flesh he had been wanting to see up close and in person for so long come out. He looked up and licked his lips watching as his Moyashi turned red. Kanda grabbed the hard erect flesh and squeezed it.

"Ahh!" Allen screamed in slight pain; he had squeezed himself but not that hard; it didn't really hurt it was just surprising. He managed to look down at the gorgeous man hovering above his cock. Allen moved his hands to cover his face and mouth. It would be terrible if his father heard what they were doing.

Kanda licked the tip, electing a startled moan from his Moyashi. He kissed it and took it all in, gagging a bit; it was the first time Kanda ever did anything like this and he was sure it was the same for his Moyashi but Kanda knew he had to love him if he was going so far as to pleasure him first.

He sucked his Moyashi's cock softly as he bobbed his head up and down; licking the tip as he went up. "K-Kanda…" Allen moaned while placing a hand in his lover's hair; tangling his fingers in the long silky locks.

Kanda felt a tug but that only made him more enthusiastic about pleasuring his Moyashi. He sucked harder, gripped and squeezed the scrotum and used more tongue whenever he softened the sucks. Kanda sucked, licked and repeated.

"K-Kanda… I can't… I'm going to… cum~!" Allen gasped as hi filled his lover's mouth with his hot liquid pleasure.

The older man got up on and sat on his knees between the younger boy's legs. Kanda licked his lips seductively making sure Allen saw this action and he cleaned his lover's dew from the corners of his luscious lips. He watched as his Moyashi turned red as his eyes widened in shock at such a sexy act. "Moyashi," Kanda purred, "how was that?"

Allen laid back panting and taking in what he had just experienced. All the dazed boy could do was nod as he caught his breath. When he did he spoke. "Yeah, that was breathtaking. Um, Kanda?" Allen looked to his side, blushing and embarrassed.

Kanda had an idea of what the boy was going to ask. He leaned up and kissed his dazed Moyashi; gently massaging his tongue with his own; re-exploring the wet muscle. When he broke the kiss he went back to sitting on his heels opening his thighs a bit to give Allen a view of the large member hidden beneath the cloth.

Allen subconsciously licked his lips wanting to see want was contained behind the leather like pants. "You want this?" Kanda said with a sly smirk growing across his usually scowl covered face.

Seeing such an expression made Allen gulp but he nodded none the less; he wanted to see, touch and please his lover's contain organ. He licked his lips again and sat up; reaching is hands out to the other male; putting a hand on either side of his hips. Allen repeated Kanda's actions and kissed the clothed cock, but he bit the zipper and pulled it down.

Kanda found this unbelievably sexy. "Dirty Moyashi." Allen blushed as he pulled the pants down. Kanda watched in amusement as his Moyashi was almost smacked by the engorged member he wanted so badly.

Allen's eyes grew as he saw just how big Kanda was. "There's no way I can… mhfm…" Allen was silenced when Kanda pushed his lover's head and his open mouth went right around his cock nearly gagging the younger boy in the process.

Allen adjusted to the giant stick inside his mouth; after he was ready and Kanda let loose on his grip Allen moved back. One look up into his lover's lust filled eyes he decided to forgive him the forced gag. He moved his head further away and moved it back forward. Allen sucked off his lover and after one suck back and forth he found he loved the taste and feel of Kanda in his mouth; even with the slight gagging. He moved his tongue as much as possible with the huge dick in his mouth; he didn't bother to lick the tip he just wanted to hum while keeping him in his mouth and pleasing him.

Kanda could tell his little nymphomaniac of a Moyashi wanted him to stay; he wanted to stay but he felt his tongue needed to be in his Moyashi's mouth as his cock was in his tighter, hidden, _virgin_ cavern. "Moyashi," he purred trying to pry his cock from his adorable Moyashi's mouth. "I know you want this to stay but I think we both want to put this somewhere else."

Hearing this Allen not only blushed but finally let up and let Kanda remove the engorged, throbbing, hot cock out of his mouth. Kanda surprised his Moyashi by pushing him onto his back again; doing so he took the time to pull his pants off the rest of the way and began undoing his lover's shirt from the bottom kissing the newly exposed flesh inch by inch. "Mine." Kanda growled possessively.

Allen shuttered at the word and how it was said and from the lips that said it. "Yours… all yours…" he murmured under his breath in reply. Kanda reached the last button and with it now undone he went back to the passed over nubs of flesh using his mouth on one; kissing and licking, sucking and biting; as a hand found it's way to the other; rubbing and pinching. "A-Ahh… mmm… Kanda." Allen felt he was being torn between pain and pleasure with each rub, bite, kiss, lick, tug, suck and pinch.

Kanda stopped his nipple torture to tease and torture the boy's lips and further to the inside of his mouth. He bit Allen's bottom lip, sucked it, licked it and finally defeated it and got past it. He shoved his tongue into the overly eager boy's mouth to meet and dance in a harmonic clash between the velvet muscles. Allen moaned as he played with his lover's tongue; dancing; trying to get past the tongue to explore Kanda's mouth. He gave up letting the waves of desire go through him from the opposing tongue. When the kiss ended they were both panting and Allen grasped his lover's shirt tugging on it wanting his hands to roam over the porcelain like skin.

Kanda felt the impatience in his Moyashi's tugs. He chuckled at the boy's action and paused to let the two of them catch their breaths and let his young lover take off his shirt however he wanted whether he ripped it off, tugged it off or undid each button; that was unlikely but before they finished filling their lungs with air Kanda's shirt was tugged so hard that his buttons came flying off. "Impatient, aren't we?" He chuckled again and put two fingers in front of the previously filled mouth. "Suck. I don't want to hurt my Moyashi." He ordered and his nympho-Moyashi obeyed; he sucked them licked them and when Kanda believed they were lubricated enough with his lover's saliva he removed them and heard a whine escape past the bruised lips; it was a whine full of unsatisfied emptiness and impatient eagerness.

Without word of warning he stuck a slick single digit into the tight anus. "Ah~!" Allen moaned as he felt the larger, longer and unfamiliar intruder enter him. His whole body wanted to welcome this intruder; when Kanda started to pull the finger out to push it back in the ring of muscle hugged the finger that was trying to escape. The Japanese man couldn't help but be amused at the white-haired boy's action; he figured Allen must've played with himself enough that he wouldn't need too much preparation and he quickly introduced another finger and another moving his three long fingers in and out, in and out, deeper and deeper with each push. "Please no more! Kanda, please I want it bad! Please hurry!" Allen begged for his lover to penetrate him with something even bigger than the fingers in his anus now.

He took his fingers out and positioned his aching cock at the puckered, loosened entrance. "You want what exactly?" Kanda teased.

"Please, Kanda, please. Give me your cock!" Allen pleaded.

"You want this, huh? What do you want with it?" Kanda ignored his throbbing erection to tease a little longer.

"Make me yours? Please make me all yours!"

"How? How do you want me to do that?"

"Fuck me please?"

Kanda chuckled at the dirty phrase. "Where? Fuck you where?"

Allen whined impatient at the cruel teasing. "Please make me yours, fuck my _virgin_ ass, please, Kanda-_sama_?"

He blushed and chuckled at the 'sama' part and couldn't hold back. Kanda thrusted all the way to the hilt; hitting his lover's spot; making him scream in pleasure. He didn't waste any time he got right into Allen and out of him, then back in and out. In and out; harder and harder; faster and faster; deeper and deeper with each thrust. Allen was drowning in pleasure all he could do was moan and gasp each time his prostate was hit.

His Moyashi was hard again in seconds; Kanda was nearing his peak and wanted to come with his lover. He grabbed Allen's cock and tried to have his hand keeping up with his hips pace. They were both panting and gasping and moaning increasingly so as the both were reaching their climax together. "Kanda~! I'm going to cum~!"

"Ah… Ahh… ALLEN~!"

"YUU~!"

They screamed each others first names almost waking everyone, but luckily it only echoed throughout the west wing only. Kanda fell limp as he continued to empty himself and fill his lover with his liquid passion as Allen cover their stomachs as if it was going to be the glue that kept them together.

"I love you, Moyashi." Kanda kissed his lover's forehead as they got situated so Allen was lying on the older Japanese mans chest.

"It's Allen, BaKanda." Allen purred as he snuggled into his lover's chest. "And I love you too."

They both fell blissfully into slumber in each others arms.

* * *

A week of sneaking into Kanda's bedroom for a night of passion every night and a wedding rehearsal then wedding later Mana announced that he finally accepted Kanda worthy. "You can take my son if that's what he wants." The gentle old man said to Kanda then turned to look at his beloved newly wedded son. "Allen, if you are ready to give yourself to him and you really love him, I'll allow him to have you but only if that is what you truly want now."

Allen nodded on the verge of crying that his father loved him so much. But the dark haired girl Lenalee waltzed over tot the couple and the father of the British boy. "Allen did you fall or something? It looked like you had a limp as you walked down the aisle to Kanda-sama."

Lavi noticed too and couldn't help but try to stifle a burst of laughter. "Lenalee he did fall in love with Yuu-chan and his sore ass is proof!" Lavi fell to the floor bursting in laughter.

Allen and Kanda went pale. "You did what to my son!? Without my approval first!?" Mana turned red with anger and was about to go on a murder spree with his son's lover.

Kanda grabbed Allen and ran to his room where they lived and loved happily ever after in fear of Allen's father until he calmed down.

THE END~!


	4. Cinderallen Part 1

Cinder_allen_

Once upon a time in a faraway land there was a small kingdom. It was peaceful, prosperous, and full of tradition and romance. Here in a stately chateau lived a widowed gentleman named Mana Walker, and his adopted son, Allen. He was treated as though they were truly flesh and blood related. Even though he was a kind and devoted father he felt deep down in his heart Allen needed a mother; so he married. With this marriage brought a stepmother named Tyki Mikk, and _her_ two daughters: Jasidevi and Road.

Sadly not too long after his marriage he became ill and soon came his untimely death. Not only leaving Allen with only his father's pocket watch: it was special because it had a special way to be opened, a secret way, a secret key that only Allen and his father knew about. But now he was left to be in the care of his stepmother and stepsisters but revealed the true nature of said step family. Tyki was a cruel and bitter _woman_ jealous of Allen's charm and gentle beauty. Tyki was grimly determined to forward the interest of her own two awkward daughters.

And thus time moved on; the chateau grew into disrepair, as the family's fortune was spent on the two vain and selfish stepsisters as Allen suffered through humiliation, abuse and finally forced to become a servant in his own house. At one point he had even injured himself by accident and it left a scare upon his face. Tyki believed that would make it easier to tarnish the boy's looks and make it impossible for anyone to want him. And yet, through it all Allen remained gentle and kind, for with each dawn he found a new hope that someday his dreams of happiness and love would come true.

* * *

As the morning sun rose above the trees and its radiant light made its way in through the young boy's window his befriended golem snuck in to wake the boy up. Timcampy, the golem, started biting at the sheets trying to pull them back as Allen turned in his bed pulling the sheets back. "Ugh..." Allen groaned grabbing his pillow and covering his head. Tim went to bite at the pillow and pull it away. Allen flicked the golem in the backside as the white-haired boy started to sit up and giggle at the teased golem who now bared his teeth as a sign of his displeasure but quickly put them away knowing it was only a joke.

He giggled some more and looked at his golem. "Well, serves you right for spoiling my great dream. And yes, I know it's a wonderful morning." He giggled again. "But it was a wonderful dream, too." Allen combed his fingers through his hair.

The golem flew around the room as if interested by the dream. "What kind of a dream?" The golem fluttered around as if to say yes. "Can't tell…" Allen smiled coyly. "Cause if you tell a wish it won't come true."

A couple of mice, a male and a female came out of a hole in the wall in the small room that was Allen's. The male went by the name of Komui and the female, his little sister was Lenalee. The bells at the big clock tower gonged. "Oh, that stupid clock, old killjoy." Allen got up and out of bed. "I hear you, get up you say, time to start another day!" Allen looked at his mice friends and Tim. "Even the clock gives me orders. But they can never order me to stop dreaming. And perhaps one day, the dreams that I wish will come true." Allen started to hum as he made his bed and headed for the shower to get ready for the day.

He took some time in the shower, recalling his dream about a wonderful and loving romance he may have with someone who truly cares for him. With that his body reacted to the thought of the loving romance becoming a steamy one until the cold water started to run and his thoughts went down the drain with the liquid. He sighed as he got out but quickly started humming again, drying off and getting dressed. Allen heard some chattering and looked down at the floor as Komui and Lenalee slipped under the door and tried to talk all at once. "Ok, Komui-san, Lenalee-san slow down… one at a time please."

"Allen-kun," the female mouse started, "there's a new mouse in the house."

"Yeah, he turned all red and started getting all itchy when he saw us." One of the other mice said.

"Ok so he'll need some clothes…" Allen said looking through one of the drawer of his little desk.

"But he's in a trap…" Komui said.

"In a trap? Why didn't you say so?" Allen put the small clothes in his pocket and headed out of his room to help the trapped mouse out. He went down the long stairway to the cage where he found the scared little mouse. "Aww, now everyone, calm down the poor guy's scared enough as it is." Allen knelt down and opened the cage offering a gentle hand and kind words. "I won't hurt you please come out."

When the mouse wouldn't come out Lenalee volunteered and walked in. the mouse turned all red again but walked out. "Now then do you have a name?" Allen asked as he handed the mouse the small clothes.

"Bak… Bak Chan." The mouse answered as he got redder with Lenalee still close.

"Ah, well I'm Allen, this is Lenalee and Komui." He introduced himself and his mice friends to the new mouse. "Now I need to get to work. Komui-san, can you and your sister show him around, keep him out of trouble and warn him about the cat?"

"Of course, Allen-kun." They started talking as Allen headed further down stairs.

* * *

Allen quietly entered the hallway that lead to his step family's rooms. He opened the blinds and whispered to the cat that was oh so comfortable in his stepmother's room. "Here, kitty, here, kitty, kitty." The cat ignored him and turned its back from him and the sunlight. "Here, kitty." The cat still ignored him. "Earl! Come on." The cat grumpily got out of its bed and walked out of the room. "My apologies, if your highness doesn't want an early breakfast. It's not my idea to feed you first its orders."

* * *

The cat followed Allen to the kitchen where it saw Tim fluttering around the room and Krory, the dog on the floor dreaming. "Krory, Krory." The dog happily looked up at Allen. "Were you dreaming about chasing Earl?" Krory nodded, excited. "Did you catch him?" The dog nodded again. "Bad. Suppose they heard you upstairs. You know the orders. So if you don't want to lose a nice warm bed you got to lose those dreams. How?" He looked at eh dog as he grabbed some tea cups and teapot setting them on a tray. "You need to learn to like cats. Earl has some good points too. For one thing he… well sometimes he…" he paused. "... There must be something good about him." Allen readied the tea; with his back turned from the cat and the dog, Earl snuck under Krory and scratched the dog. With a growl and a hiss Allen turned around and believed Krory was to blame and had him go outside as punishment.

Allen went out to feed the other animals. The chickens, the mice, everyone, but when the mice went to go get breakfast they noticed Earl was at the door. "One of use needs to distract Earl." Komui suggested and was volunteered.

He used his wit to tease and taunt the cat as the rest of the group went out to get breakfast. The chickens didn't make it very easy for the group. But Allen gave them their own helping and they headed back in. Just as Earl was about to give up he noticed Bak-san enter and started chasing him around the kitchen but was interrupted by a bell signaling for Allen to bring one of his step siblings breakfast. Bak-san managed to hide under one of the tea cups, without Allen's knowledge.

"Alright already. I'm coming, I'm coming." Allen reentered the kitchen to hurry and gather his family's food and serve it to them.

"Allen!" A voice yelled as the bell rang more fiercely. Just as he started to get everything set and ready when another bell began going off. Another one of his step siblings was up and waiting to be served. Both siblings began yelling for Allen and ringing the damned bells like crazy.

* * *

He finished gathering the dishes and headed for the designated rooms, starting with his stepsister Jasidevi. He entered the room, hands full with a tray in each and the third balanced on top of his head. "Good morning Jasidevi. Did you sleep well?" Allen asked his sibling politely.

"Hmph! As if you care! Take that ironing and be back in an hour! In one hour!" Allen dropped off the tray for Jasidevi and picked up a basket of clothes.

"Yes, Jasidevi." He headed out of the room and continued down the hall. "Good morning, Road."

"It's about time! Don't forget the mending! And don't be taking all day with it either!"

"Yes, Road." Again he dropped off the tray and ended up with yet another bunch of clothes to take care of. Now last but not least, his stepmother, Tyki. "Good morning, stepmother."

"Well, hurry up. Come in boy, come in. Pick up the laundry and get on with the rest of your duties."

"Yes, stepmother." Allen did as he was told and obediently picked up his stepmothers clothes and exited the room.

Allen headed back down stairs when there was a scream form Road's room. "Ahh! Mother! Oh mother! He did it on purpose!" Allen quickly walked back up the stairs as Jasidevi and Road ran out of there rooms and Bak-san ran out of Road's room and right into Earls paws.

"Now what did you do?" Jasidevi exclaimed.

"He put a stupid ugly mouse under my teacup!" Road complained to her mother.

Allen looked down at Earl in shock. He grabbed hold of the cat's scruff and started shaking him a bit to make him release the poor mouse. "Now let him go. Oh, Earl won't you ever learn?"

"Allen." His stepmother called. Jasidevi and Road stepped out of their mother's room.

"Are you going to get it!" Road said in a matter of fact way while Jasidevi just gave a high and mighty "Hmph."

"Come in and close the door." Tyki ordered as Earl jumped onto the bed and snuggled his owner.

"Oh, please you don't think…" He started to defend himself.

"Hold your tongue." She chuckled grabbing her cup of tea. "Now. It seems we have some time on our hands."

"But I was only trying to…" Allen tried to talk once again.

"Silence." Again his stepmother ordered him to cease his talking. "Time for vicious practical jokes. Perhaps we could put it to better use. Now, let me see. There's the large carpet in the main hall… clean it! And the windows upstairs and down… wash them! Oh, yes and the tapestries and the draperies…"

"But I just did them…"

"Do them again!" Tyki ordered angrily. "Don't forget the garden. Scrub the terrace, sweep the halls and the stairs, and clean the chimneys. Then of course there's the mending and the sewing and the laundry. Oh, yes and one more thing, see that Earl gets a bath."

* * *

Meanwhile at the castle, home of the royal family, the king was losing his temper, and stressing over his own worries. "No buts about it!"

"But your majesty, please calm down. Besides, you must be patient." Lavi, the king's young advisor tried to help.

"I am patient. My son has shirked his responsibilities for long enough!" King Tiedoll yelled. "It's high time he got married and settled down! I'm not getting any younger. I want to see my grandchildren before I go."

"I understand, sire." Lavi walked over to comfort the king.

"No, no you don't. How could you, my only son growing further and further away from me. I'm lonely in this desolate old palace. I want to hear tiny foot steps pattering across the floors." The king started to sob, leaning on Lavi's shoulder.

"Now, now sire. If you just leave him alone…"

"Leave him alone! Leave him alone to what? To his useless ideals of romance?"

"But sire, when it comes to matters of love you should let Yuu-chan find someone at his own pace."

"Matters of love! It's just a boy meeting a girl under the right conditions! And we're arranging the conditions!"

"But what if he were to suspect?"

"Suspect? He's coming home today isn't he? What better way to welcome him than with a ball? We'll make it a masquerade!"

"But a ball sire?"

"Yes and all the eligible maidens just happen to be there? He should show interest in one of them shouldn't he? Shouldn't he?"

"Y-yes, sire."

"And when he does… the lights will go soft, and there will be romantic music, and all the trimmings. It can't possibly fail, can it?"

"N-no, sire. I shall arrange the ball for…"

"Tonight!"

"Tonight? But sire that's a bit…"

"Tonight! And make sure that every eligible maid is here!"

"Y-yes, your majesty."

* * *

Back at the chateau, the step family was in the music room practicing rather off key, while Allen was humming on key and scrubbing the floors. Drifting off into a little day dream while doing so. Earl being the mean and devious cat he was rubbed his feet into the dust and dirt in a pan by the broom. He decided to make Allen's job more difficult and walked about the just cleaned floor while Allen was still in a daze cleaning the same spot. Until he snapped him out of his thoughts.

He looked about. "Oh, Earl you mean old cat!" Allen got up off the floor and grabbed the broom following the cat. "I'm just going to have to teach you a lesson." Just as Allen was about to teach such a lesson a knock on the door stopped him.

"Open in the name of King Tiedoll." Came the royal caller with an announcement. "An urgent message from his empirical majesty."

"Thank you." Allen politely said as he closed the door behind the caller.

"A message from the king?" Lenalee asked.

"What's it say?" Komui asked excitedly.

"I don't know. He said it was urgent." Allen listened to her the off key singing. "Maybe I should interrupt their um, music lesson."

He knocked on the door softly. "What?" Tyki yelled. "I thought I told you not to interrupt…"

"A message from the palace arrived."

"A message? From the palace?" Jasidevi and Road said in unison as they both grabbed at the letter.

"I'll read it." Tyki grabbed the letter and began reading. "There's going to be a masquerade ball…"

"A ball!" The stepsisters exclaimed.

"In honor of his royal highness, Prince Kanda…"

"The prince!" The said in unison again.

"Everyone must attend; especially eligible maidens."

"That's us." Jasidevi said.

"And I'm so eligible." And Road stated.

"That means I can go too." Allen added.

"Him? What's the point the prince is looking for an eligible _maiden_, not some filthy servant boy."

"Well, why not? After all I'm still a member of the family. And as you put it the prince is looking for a maiden so why would it be a problem for me to go?" _"Not that gender should have anything to do with it."_ Allen thought to himself. "And by demand it said everyone is too attend."

"Yes, it does say that." Tyki agreed. "Well I see no reason you can't go so long as all of your work gets done."

Allen began to get excited. "Oh I promise it will…"

"And if you can find something suitable to wear."

"I'm sure I can, oh thank you stepmother, thank you." With that bit of hope and happiness Allen left the room to finish his chores and search for something to wear.

"Mother?" The two sisters started. "Do you realize what you just said? Even if he's a boy…" Road continued.

"Yes… but I said if." Tyki said with an evil grin growing across her face.

* * *

Allen headed back to his room and dug out one of his fathers old dress suits. "Isn't it lovely?" He asked his friends.

"But it's old…" Lenalee pointed out.

"Well it is a little old fashioned but I can fix it up."

"How are you going to manage than?" Bak-san asked.

Allen grabbed an old sewing book filled with designs. "Well maybe this can help. Ooh I like this." All his friends looked at the design and agreed it was great but not too showy. "Add some chains the jacket and new buttons to the shirt."

"Allen." One of his sisters called.

"Oh, now what do they want?"

"Allen!" They yelled for him.

"Oh, well I guess my suit will just have to wait." Allen headed right back out of his room to tend to his family's needs.

"Poor Allen-kun." Komui stated.

"Yeah, once he gets a minute they begin calling for him." Lenalee sighed.

"Always keeping him busy." Komui continued.

"He'll never get the suit done. And he'll never go to the ball." Bak-san said in a melancholy tone.

"Never go to the ball?" Everyone asked.

"What if we did it for him?" Lenalee suggested.

The mice and Timcampy got started on the dress. "Brother, Bak-san you two go get some trimming for it!"

* * *

"Mend these button holes!"

"Don't forget my slippers!"

"And Allen, when you're finished with those, before you get back to your regular chores I have a few things for you to do." Tyki added to the list of things that would for Allen to keep from working on his own outfit.

"Yes, stepmother." He said somberly and depressed as he left the room to get to work.

"God! Why does everyone else have such nice things? I would never be seen with this old sash!"

"And I would never be seen with these old ugly buttons!" Komui and Bak-san made quick work of gathering everything the stepsisters threw to the floor saying they would never be caught dead in. The two mice made their way back up to continue helping with the suit.

* * *

The clock began to strike nine and coaches started to arrive. The one for the Walker household arrived at the chateau as everyone was getting last minute touches taken care of. Allen looked out the window to see the carriage then walked to and knocked on the door of the room his step family was in. "The carriage has arrived." He said sadly.

"Why, Allen, child you're not ready." Tyki said sweetly.

"I'm… not going."

"Not going?" Tyki asked as if she didn't know why as the stepsisters poked their heads out to listen. "I suppose there will be other times my dear."

"Yes, good night stepmother." Allen said as he walked off to his room. On his way he looked out a window. "What's a royal ball? I'm sure it would be boring and besides what's there for me to do? I'm a guy it's not like there would be someone who would want to dance with me…" Turned to see a light and his fathers old fashioned dress suit new and improved. "This is such a surprise thank you everyone thank you!"

* * *

"Now when you're presented to his highness and royal majesty, be sure to…" Tyki started to remind his daughters before hearing Allen come down the stairs.

"Wait. Please wait. Do you like it? Do you think it will do?"

"Mother you can't let her…" Road stated.

"She can't possibly go!" Jasidevi complained and whined.

"Girls, girls. After all we did make an agreement, didn't we Allen? And I never go back on my word." She said as she walked to get a better look at her stepson's appearance. "Why and that chain just gives it the perfect final touch… doesn't it Jasidevi?"

"No, he's just… that's my chain!"

"And that's my sash you thief!" The two stepsisters went to work on ripping the boys' suit to shreds taking off more that what was theirs.

"Girls, girls, I can't have you upsetting yourselves. Now time to go, good night Allen." The three evil and cruel siblings left the poor boy in his shredded dress suit; by himself.

Allen ran out the back door to cry in the garden. All of his friends walked near and all they could do was watch him cry. "It's all a lie. Dreams will never come true. There's nothing left to believe in."

"Nonsense, child." An old voice said as unfamiliar hands stroked Allen's head.

"Who, who are you?" He asked as the old, small man wiped Allen's tears away.

"I'm you fairy godfather… and I'm here to fix you up so you can go to the ball."

"But I'm not going..."

"Oh yes you are. But we have to hurry even miracles take a while so, where is my blasted wand…" Allen watched amazed at what he heard and amused at the old man frisking himself looking for a wand. "Ah, here it is. Now the first thing you need is a pumpkin."

"A pumpkin?" Allen asked curiously.

"Yes, for a carriage, ah there's a good one." He waved his wand, the pumpkin to a carriage. Then waved it toward Komui and the other mice, and they were now horses, the horse to a coachman, Krory to a footman. "Now dear we can't waste time…"

"But what about my suit…?"

"Ah yes and what a wonderful suit it is…" he looked at Allen… "Now dear that won't do…" He walked up and around the boy. "Silver the color of you eyes but black to contrast it so it shines." Allen had his father's pocket watch for good luck.

"Oh, this is just perfect, thank you, thank you!"

"But remember like a dream this can't last forever. At the twelfth stroke of midnight the magic will end and everything will go back to the way it was before."

"Yes… I understand." But even hearing this Allen was still happy.

"Now we're wasting time hurry up and have fun!"

* * *

At the ball every noble and high class woman was introduced. "Ladies, Jasidevi and Road daughters of Lady Mikk." The girls both walked up and curtsied to the young man in royal garments.

Allen entered the castle with his mask, which covered his scare, securely on his face. He was going to be a little tardy to be introduced but on his way to the ballroom the guards and soldiers that saw him couldn't tell if he was a boy or a girl in a dress suit, he was stunning and no one could be the wiser.

Prince Kanda, or that was what everyone called him; by his status then his last name, Kanda, or at least anyone that wasn't related or Lavi. He danced with several girls, uninterested in them but didn't want to be rude no matter how much he wanted to. They were all high class but we're also stuck up and only wanted him for his looks, his wealth, and his status.

"Sire, I'm sure you saw this all in perfect detail. Yuu-chan bows to the assembly of women and as he lifts his head he stops, and low and behold the one. Just walking by, the one of his dreams. He knows not who it is nor care he just knows she's the one; destined to be his bride." Lavi said day dreaming about how the prince would meet the _woman_ of his dreams.

As Lavi described in detail how Prince Kanda would meet the perfect one it happened just as he described but the only difference… the one was not decided as to whether is was a boy or a girl in a dressy pants suit.

When the dazzling prince approached Allen, he didn't know what to do; neither of them knew each other. The prince was approaching him, not knowing Allen was a boy and Allen not knowing it was the prince. It was a masque and Allen missed the greetings and names even with Kanda looking higher class than the rest.

Kanda bowed to the young man. "May I have this dance?"

Allen was shocked. "Are you talking to me?"

"Yes, I am." He smiled at the boy as he took his hand.

"Start up the waltz!" The king said to the band. "The lights, the lights!" The lights were dimmed as the prince danced with Allen.

"I'm not really good at this…" Allen admitted shyly as everyone looked at the couple dancing.

"Who is that?" Jasidevi questioned.

"Better what kind of a woman shows up to a ball not in a dress?" Road asked

"Do we even know her?"

"The prince seems to…"

"Well I don't."

"Nor I, girls but she does look familiar." Tyki stated to her daughters.

Kanda leaned toward Allen's ear. "Don't worry, just follow my steps." He did as he was told and following the older mans steps lead them out to the garden. They were completely alone. With Lavi's help to keep anyone else away, and keep them together.

At some point they stopped dancing and just enjoyed each others company just walking through the garden. Not knowing or caring that they were both boys. Allen and Kanda sat down; wrapped up in the moment and moon light. Staring into each others eyes, moving closer together. Kanda put an arm around Allen's waist and pulled him even closer. He blushed as he felt the temperature rise. Kanda placed the other hand on Allen's cheek and crushed his lips to the others.

Allen was surprised but didn't back away. Before the kiss could become even more passionate the clock began to toll. "It's midnight."

"Yes, it is." Kanda agreed.

"I need to go… goodbye."

"Goodbye? What's the matter?"

"I have to go…"

"Why?"

"I haven't met the prince." Allen came up with an excuse as he tried to get away.

"Wait, don't you know…" Kanda tried to explain who he was and do anything to stop Allen and continue.

Allen needed to go. After such a kiss, he couldn't let a perfect night be ruined by shredded clothes and a revealed gender. "I'm sorry I must go… goodbye."

"Wait! I don't even know your name, how will I find you? Please wait!" Kanda yelled hoping he would stop and come back. Just as he tried to follow the group of girls crowded him and stopped him asking questions about who the mystery girl was.

As Allen ran out the entrance his fathers key to the watch fell out and was left behind. He kept running as everything one, by one changed back. "I'm sorry I lost track of the time. But he was so amazing. I know it's probably wrong but it was wonderful. I'm sure not even the prince could have beaten the young man."


	5. Cinderallen Part 2

Lavi rushed to the king's room to tell him about the mystery girl that had captured the prince's eyes and his heart. As he cracked the door open he noticed the king was fast asleep and decided it was best not to tell him while he was having a splendid looking dream. He turned around and was moments away from shutting the door before the king jumped excited to hear any news of his son's possible proposal. "Lavi, my boy! Has he proposed? Who is it? Tell me everything!"

"Um, well sire, small problem… she ran off and we don't know who she is or where… she… is." Lavi felt like he was shrinking under his majesty's darkening gaze.

"What! Find her! Find her immediately!" King Tiedoll hollered.

"Well, all we have as a clue is this small glass like key on a silver chain that she dropped." Lavi paused. "But we've no idea what it goes too. And we have no clue as to her name or whereabouts."

"Treason! Traitor! You were in on this with Yuu-kun!" The old king grabbed a decorative sword and started chasing Lavi about the room swinging in every which direction.

"But, sire…" He managed to duck and dodge the swings. "He loves her!"

"The whole thing was a plot!"

"He won't rest until he finds her…"

"You set this all up!"

"He's determined to marry her!"

"You trai… what? What did you just say?" King Tiedoll was dumbfounded to hear this.

"Yuu-chan, sire, the prince swears he won't marry anyone but the girl whose lock goes to this key."

"He did, did he? Then we've got him! Find the girl whose lock goes with this key!" He said excitedly.

"But sire, this key could fit in any number of locks."

"That's his problem. He's given his word!"

"I want nothing to do with this… "

"You'll try this key in every lock of the kingdom until you find its owner! And you'll bring her in! Besides, it's my precious Yuu-kun's happiness I'm worried about, and my grandchildren."

"Yes, your majesty."

* * *

After everyone had left Kanda made his way to his room to think and wonder about his mystery love. He lay back on his bed and closed his eyes; tracing his lips bringing the burning feeling. He recalled every detail… he still couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl. It was either a slightly masculine flat-breasted girl or a slender feminine boy. "This is bad… my father's going to be pissed if it isn't a girl."

* * *

The next morning Lavi and the prince got right to work looking for the lock that the key would fit in. Girls lined up with all sorts of locks and key holes, some even took of the doorknobs of there own rooms claiming they left it behind so he had easy access to sneak in. And there were some who brought locks on chains and belts saying that key would unlock their chastity. Kanda shivered at the thought of such promiscuous girls. But never the less he tried unlocking each and everyone; carefully of course so he wouldn't break the fragile key.

But after several hours his hope was dimming but giving a moment to recall the kiss they had shared gave him new vigor to find the one of his dreams.

* * *

At the chateau Tyki was very upset that some other girl, some strange cross-dressing like girl ruin his own daughters chances at marrying the prince and she was going to take her rage out on her stepson. "Allen! Allen, where are you boy?" She headed for the stairs that lead to Allen's room.

Allen walked out of a room with a broom in hand. "I'm right here stepmother."

"Where are the girls?" She angrily asked.

"They're still in bed."

"Well get the breakfast trays and hurry up!" She ordered the boy.

* * *

Tyki entered her daughter's room. "Jasidevi, Jasidevi get up, quickly get up!" She was rushing opening the blinds.

"What?" Jasidevi yawned as she tiredly got up.

Next into Roads room. "Road, road get up!"

The same deal, the daughters slept in while Allen had to get up before the ass crack of dawn. "Why? What's going on?"

"The whole kingdoms been talking about it, all morning long…"

"About what?" The tired girls asked.

"For that girl, the one that was with the prince all night. She dropped a key and the king's advisor and the prince himself have been looking all over the kingdom for the lock it goes to." Their mother quickly and eagerly explained.

Allen quietly walked into the room tray in hand. "He's madly in love with her."

"The advisor?"

"No, the prince!" Tyki corrected her daughters.

"The prince?" Allen repeated his stepmother's words to himself and dropped the tray in shock.

"You klutz pick it up immediately! Then help my daughters get dressed!"

"Why bother?" Jasidevi said as she snuggled into her sister's bed.

"Yeah, if he's in love with her…" Road said pulling the sheets over both their heads.

"Because, there is still a chance for one of you to get him!" Tyki exclaimed to her tiresome daughters.

They both popped up. "One of us? Why mother what do you mean?"

"Just this: no one, not even the prince knows who this girl is. A glass key is their only clue. They're trying it with every trinket lock in every household. And the owner of the lock, by the king's orders, shall be the prince's bride!"

"His bride?" Allen whispered to himself. He didn't just kiss some stranger, he didn't just kiss some guy, _"oh, god, i-I kissed the prince! Or rather he kissed me! But he's looking for a bride… a girl! I'm not a girl! But he was so… wonderful…"_

He managed to hide his blush at the thought. But it was easy since his stepsisters got up and started spasing out going through their closets, spouting out orders. "Allen, fix this dress!"

"No, Allen, work on shining my shoes, forget Roads, stuff I'll be the one to get the prince!"

"No I will!" The two girls started to argue as they went through the clothes. The two were frantic. Allen's arms were being covered in dresses and clothes he couldn't help but be dazed at the thought…

"Hey! Allen! Mother what's wrong with him! Wake up, stupid!" Road threw another piece of clothing at the daydreaming boy. "We need to get dressed!"

"Dressed? Oh, yes." Allen was still in a bit of a daze. He was in his own world. He handed the pile of clothes to one of his stepsisters and walked out of the room heading for his own. Even if he was a guy he still had to be presentable to the one who made his heart soar and his lips burn with a feeling he'd never felt before. "I can't look like this when they arrive."

"Mother, are you just going to let him walk off like that?" Jasidevi complained.

"Quiet!" Tyki ordered her daughters as she listened to Allen hum away as he walked. The tone he was humming was that of the waltz that played as the prince danced the night away with the mystery _girl_. She recognized the tone and the way he was dancing his way to the stairs that lead up to his small lonesome room. Tyki became angered at this realization and followed Allen up the stairs. As Allen continued his happy humming, his stepmother advanced and locked the door.

"Wait! Please don't leave me in here! Don't lock me in here! Please!" Allen begged through the locked door.

* * *

The coach with the prince and the young advisor arrived at the Walker chateau. The sisters rushed to look out the window still applying makeup and brushing their hair. "Now girls this is your last chance so don't fail me." Tyki said.

They entered the main hall and opened the door to their noble and royal guests. "Welcome to our humble abode. These are my daughters Jasidevi, and Road."

The tow girls curtsied and fluttered their lashes at the royal young advisor and the prince. "Your grace."

Lavi shivered as he saw Jasidevi 'compliment him'. "It's a pleasure, I'm sure." He yawned and pulled out the proclamation to read it. "By royal decree, from his majesty, every subject of his imperial majesty's kingdom must help find the owner in regards to this glass key…"

Just as the key barer revealed said fragile key, Jasidevi made claim over it. "Why that's my key!"

"What are you blind? It's obviously my key!" Road argued.

"Girls, girls your manners. My apologizes, your grace, and highness. Please continue."

"Yes, quite so, um, where was I? Right… "Lavi continued to read the ruling on the finding of the key's owner. Can't just claim it; has to have the lock it goes to, etc. etc….

Komui and Lenalee were getting angry watching the cruel step siblings trying to claim Allen's beloved key. "That's Allen-kun's! We have to help him!"

"With wit: every maiden and trinket lock regardless of owner's privilege or status is to be checked…" etc. etc….

"Quietly brother…" The two mice snuck over to where Tyki Mikk was standing trying to get the key that locked Allen away out of her pocket.

Lavi continued. "…only then will we find the one and only love of his royal highness, my heir and son of this beloved kingdoms' bride…"

Komui went into the pocket and was about to push the key out when Tyki patted her pocket as assurance that there was no way for Allen to get down here.

"Now we must proceed with the fitting." Lavi instructed as the prince brought the key to the small diary like lock.

"See a perfect fit…" Kanda tried to turn it, carefully of course. Mustn't break the only key to finding his beloved; it wouldn't turn the lock was too small. "Well you know with all this heat metal melts a bit and shrinks up a little… " She nervously tried to defend her lock and only chance at getting the long-haired prince.

* * *

Allen sat in his room crying. Not only had he fallen in love but for him to fall for a guy meant it had to be true. "Either way I have to find a way to at least tell him how I feel and that I'm not a girl…"

* * *

"Lenalee hurry up the stairs…" At some point they managed to get the key out of the cruel woman's pocket. But two small mice and one old metal key... And a very long and high flight of stairs.

A step or two away from the door now... until Earl grabbed Lenalee and the key…"

* * *

"Ugh! I'm make it fit!" Road complained.

"Now, now let's move on to the other young… lady's… foot…" Lavi managed to say without vomiting.

"Good!" Jasidevi exclaimed. "It'll fit my lock! After all it is my key!" She stated matter of fact like.

She pulled out her little music box and tried to get the key in to get the music to play.

The key went in but turned far too easily and without doing anything. The key hole was too big. "That's not what it goes too. Is there anything else that it might fit?" Kanda was getting impatient. He figured it wasn't going to be any of these people, he still wasn't even sure if it was a girl that he fell for. "Are there _any_ other residents in this house? Guys or other wise?"

Tyki was shocked and surprise to hear the prince imply the possibility that it was a boy who may own the key. "No, no one else in this household. Only me and my precious daughters!" She was panicking inside.

"That's surprising…" Kanda pointed out.

"What is?" Road asked.

"None of you seem like the type to do chores… yet this house is practically spotless." He continued to point out. "Are you sure there is no one else here? No servants? No one?"

Lavi was catching on and noticed everything the prince pointed out. It was very suspicious. "You do understand that lying to his royal highness is considered treason… maybe not high treason but treason none the less."

This was a troublesome thing but if it meant Allen wasn't going to get the prince Tyki would go to any and every length.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bak-san wanted to save Lenalee and help Allen. He to the quickest way he learned to get down to Krory, hoping the dog could scare away Earl.

Krory did just that they rushed back up the stairs and scared Earl away. "Thank you! Thank you so much for saving me!" Lenalee jumped at Bak-san… and he fainted in her arms. "Um, are you ok…?"

Komui watched in fear… but quickly sighed in relief when the possible trouble with his sister was now faint. He pushed the key under the door to Allen hoping they would still have time before the prince and advisor left.

* * *

"I presume that is everyone male or female in this household?" Lavi asked.

"Yes…" Tyki answered.

"Wait!" Allen cried. "Please wait!"

"Oh, who is this?" Kanda questioned, slightly recognizing the rare color of hair and small stature of size.

"Now one, just a servant. Besides Allen's a _boy_ the prince can't possibly marry a boy." Road made sure to emphasize on the fact Allen was male.

"I believe the prince asked for anyone guys or otherwise." Lavi quoted his old friend.

"Um, look… I'm so sorry…" Allen started to tear up. He felt like he deceived the prince.

Kanda moved forward and grabbed his hips hoping to pull him closer to comfort the boy. "Shush, Moyashi…" he patted the head of white. "Do you know where I could find the owner of this key? Or do you possibly have something it unlocks?" Kanda had less that a single doubt about kissing a boy instead of a girl.

Kanda directed Lavi to come over with the glass key. He hurried over, between wanting to get out of that freak house and wanting to help the prince find happiness.

Tyki wasn't going to allow this easily. As Lavi ran past the evil stepmother she put out her foot and tripped the young advisor; sending the fragile glass key into the air with little chances of saving it.

The prince watched as his only hope for unlocking the truth fell to the floor and shattered. Kanda was furious but was all to busy trying to remain calm and think of any other way to prove he had found the one he had kissed a fell for all in one night.

Lavi feared for his life no way would Yuu-chan or worst the king forgive him for this mistake. He dropped to his knees. "Yuu-chan, don't kill me, please? It was an accident! I didn't mean to drop it!" He begged and pleaded.

"If it would help…" Allen started to offer.

"No, nothing will help. Yuu-chan I'm so very sorry." Lavi began to cry worried his life would end.

"I know the key is gone… but my father's watch is right here…" Lavi looked up and Kanda directed his attention back to the Moyashi. Allen's siblings watched in fear as they saw the boy pull out a glass like watch with what appeared to be a perfect match in looks and in size for the key.

"But without the key how will we find out if that is really the lock it goes to?" Lavi asked.

"There were two keys to it… one was my father's and the other was mine…" He pulled out the spare key and handed it to the young advisor.

Lavi graciously took it careful to not drop it this time. "It certainly matches the other one." He put the key gently into the lock of the watch and turned it with no problem and it flipped open. The watch opened and played a small lullaby that played whenever unlocked.

It was a perfect match. A perfect fit. It was a perfect disaster. "Ugh!" Tyki exclaimed her detested feelings for what had happened.

Kanda grabbed Allen and reminded him of their kiss; by of course kissing him. But this time he made it more passionate that Allen remembered. Kanda pushed the back of the Moyashi's neck forcing the kiss to deepen.

Allen was melting but he was still a guy. He tried to break free from the enticing lips that occupied his own. With a bit more struggling he managed to break free. "Wait! But I'm a guy… I can't be your bride."

"He's right! It's not fair!" The stepsisters whined and complained.

"Moyashi I know that." Kanda said kissing the shorter boy's forehead. "That's part of why I love you."

Everyone except Lavi just gasped. Their jaws nearly came unhinged. "The prince is… Gay!"

"Yuu-chan… your father is going to be mad…" Lavi wasn't surprised. He grew up as the prince's best friend; so of course he knew.

"B-but we can't get married!" Allen said shocked to hear the prince's orientation as well.

"Says who? I can marry who I want!" Kanda was acting high and mighty now that he had his Moyashi.

"But I'm a guy! Two guys can't get…" The prince silenced his Moyashi by claiming his red lips and his moist cavern with his tongue.

Leaving his Moyashi breathless he picked him up and carried him out like a princess. "We'll come back for his stuff at a later date." Lavi followed behind as they left the step family of Allen's with their mouths wide open and pale as ghosts at the scene they just witnessed.

* * *

When the three boys arrived at the castle the king didn't know what to make of this. He had never known his son didn't like girls or rather wasn't attracted to them. And now his chances of having grandchildren were gone. The prince agreed to marry the one he was with the night of the ball. And the king agreed so long as the prince married soon he could be free to pick the one he would marry. Of course the king assumed it was a girl but… "I never back on my word… however, Yuu-kun I want grandchildren! And I don't think your marriage to a boy will look good for our kingdom!"

The king couldn't deny the boy was good looking but a gay marriage wasn't going to look good for the royal family. "Yuu-chan, Moyashi-chan… it's not a problem of gay marriage… it's a problem of the crown prince going through with a gay marriage."

"In other words it's not a matter of your approval father… it's our countries approval of my Moyashi?"

"I still don't quite understand this and I don't understand what Moyashi means but if it'll cause trouble for everyone then… maybe…" Kanda stared down at his Moyashi and Allen felt like he was shrinking. "You should… marry… a girl?"

"My, my, the boy thinks in a wise tone. Perhaps if the country can accept your choice Yuu-kun… we can make your marriage work for the kingdom."

* * *

They left the room and Kanda practically dragged his Moyashi to his bedroom. "If you didn't want to be with me then why did you bother asking us to wait for you? Is it because I'm a guy?"

"No, and no… it's not that I just don't want to cause you any trouble." Allen looked away.

"Then help me prove us worthy!" He grabbed his Moyashi and smothered him in a heated kiss.

"B-but…" he panted. "How… will… we… do that?" He breathlessly asked.

"Let's not worry about that now… Moyashi…" Kanda purred the 'endearing' term as he embraced his Moyashi tighter and crushed their lips together again; falling onto the bed behind Allen. "I want to celebrate finding my Moyashi."

"What… does that even mean…? That Moyashi thing…?" Allen asked between breaths.

"Yuu-chan I don't think so." Lavi entered the large bedroom. "It means bean sprout, Moyashi-chan."

"Baka-Usagi, get out!" Kanda barked orders.

"Bean sprout? My name is Allen!" The white-haired boy exclaimed correcting both his prince and the royal advisor.

"Yuu-chan, you didn't even ask his name did you?" Lavi rolled his eyes.

"What's it matter what I call him, he's my Moyashi. Now get out so I can get better acquainted!"

"It's Allen, BaKanda!" He hit his prince with the pillow his head had been resting on.

Lavi tried… and failed to stop his laughs. "Allen-chan's got a lot of energy! Well, I guess you'll be able to handle Yuu-chan better than a girl could! Ah, my name's Lavi," He bowed. "At your service." The red-head fell to the floor as he stopped trying to control his laughter.

The prince sighed in defeat s he got up. "I'm sorry, Allen."

The boy in question turned redder than a beet. Both of the older boys in the room looked at the cute boy, amused at the reaction. Kanda chuckled at the reaction. Lavi decided that was enough for him for today. "Yuu-chan, you should slow down. He's not even used to all of this."

"I guess the damn Usagi has a point. I'm just really happy to have you to myself now." Kanda admitted as he turned a little shade of pink himself.

"Um, I know you are prince Kanda but why does Lavi, and your father call you Yuu?" Allen asked offering a hand of truce to his prince.

"It's my first name." Kanda answered as he graciously accepted the delicate hand.

"So… can I call you that?" Allen innocently questioned.

"You can call me by whatever you feel comfortable with." He sighed trying to hold back his desire to try and jumped his Moyashi again. Allen felt a little bad, he fell in love but kind of push his prince away.

"I'm sorry."

Kanda looked at the boy; Lavi watched the couple of love struck boys. "Why?"

"I'm not used to so much affection. My father… well adopted father… died when I was little and as you saw my step family doesn't really like me."

Kanda grabbed his Moyashi and held him tight. "Well get used to it. I'm here to love you." Allen gave into the embrace and was happy to do so.

Lavi cleared his throat. "You know, I'm still here but not to interrupt your love fest but Yuu-chan don't you think that's more of a reason to figure out how to get the country to accept Allen-chan? You should celebrate after you're married."

"Why would I want to wait that long to have my Moyashi?" Allen ignored the nickname; it wasn't as embarrassing compared to Kanda calling him by his name.

"One, your father said you can't sleep in the same room until he's accepted by the country and two, what's more important… Allen-chan being accepted or sleeping together?" Lavi raised an eyebrow at the couple.

Kanda looked at the boy in his arms. "Ok, I guess I can wait. If that's want you want…"

He nodded shyly. "Good now that, that's settled. Allen-chan if you'll follow me I can direct you to your room."

* * *

Kanda kissed his Moyashi on the head and relinquished his grip. "Usagi if you do anything to him…"

"Don't worry so much Yuu-chan. I'm not going to eat your _princess_." Allen punched Lavi in the arm. "Ok, ok I'm just kidding Allen-chan." Even with the comment the _princess-to be_ continued to follow the young man until they got to what appeared to be his room.

"Um, Lavi thanks." Allen said as the red-head was turning to leave.

"No problem, I'm just glad Yuu-chan's happy. And I'll be rooting for you two."


	6. Cinderallen Part 3 Final

The next morning, Allen awoke in the strange but large and fluffy bed. He heard little pitter patter sounds across the floor. He looked to see where the noise was coming from. "Tim! Komui! Lenalee! Everyone! How did you get here?"

"We snuck onto the carriage while you were busy in the prince's arms." Komui teased the boy.

* * *

"He won't even know the first thing about ruling the kingdom with Yuu-kun!" King Tiedoll exclaimed as Lavi and Hevlaska, the kings counsel woman (secondary advisor). "It's going to be your duty to prepare the boy."

Lavi stopped in his tracks and bowed. "It would be my pleasure you majesty…"

"Not you. You ninny, Hevlaska!" She lifted her head proud to hear this.

"Oh, course not you. He wants the job done right the first time." She made clear she was 'superior'.

"The royal banquet will be Allen's responsibility now and the perfect way for him to show the kingdom he is worthy of being my sons wife, uh bride, uh partner!"

"The royal banquet?" Hevlaska stopped in her tracks in shock.

"Yes, you'll teach him everything he needs to know about presenting a banquet suitable for royalty and nobility!" The king ordered.

"But sire, he won't know anything about a royal banquet!"

* * *

Kanda had made his way into Allen's room to greet him in his new home. And break some of the news. "But I don't know anything about planning a royal banquet!" He said in shock that he was given such a big task to prove his worth. But quickly thought of a bright side. "At least I will have longer than midnight!" He said happily.

"That's the spirit and I know it will be difficult but I will be here to help you every step of the way." Kanda held his Moyashi's hand lovingly and directed him around for a quick and small tour of the main areas before they bumped into the prince's father in the main hall.

* * *

"What? What do you mean I have to leave?" Allen looked at his beloved prince confused as to why they just got together and were now being separated. "I can't just up and leave my Moyashi! Especially with the banquet just a couple days away!"

"Nonsense, Yuu-kun! We have important matters of state to attend to!" The king said as he walked with everyone following out the door to the waiting carriage.

"But Allen's never done anything like this before!" Kanda tried to defend his love; he even addressed him by his name.

"Sire, they have a point and you do love your banquets, just so. It's an awful lot to put on the poor boy." Lai tried to back up the prince's concern.

"Nonsense!" The king repeated.

"Your majesty I can take care of the preparations like I usually do." Hevlaska offered.

"Just show him what to do. If he wants to marry my son and be accepted he needs to be shown the ropes and learn how to do things himself!" King Tiedoll insisted. "It's the princess's duty to plan the banquet or in this case Allen's duty and it's the king's duty to endure it!" He finished off.

Allen walked up to hold Kanda's arm. He wanted to impress everyone no matter the work. If it meant he would have his prince he would do anything. "Yes, your majesty."

"Good. It's settled now time to go!"

Kanda looked at his Moyashi, hand in hand. "I'm sorry I have to go. But I'm sure you'll surprise us with something great." He tried to encourage his beloved.

"I just hope you won't be too surprised." Allen leaned forward and his prince knew exactly what to do he grasped his Moyashi and held him close and just as they were about to crush lips and burn… the king pulled his son away into the carriage impatiently.

Allen waved him off with a smile that dimmed as he was left alone.

* * *

He walked a bit through the castle. The drapes were closed and the castle was dark. "Allen!" The mice yelled out happily in unison.

"Everyone! Big castle." Allen pointed out the obvious.

"Don't worry Allen-kun we'll help out!" Lenalee gladly encouraged.

* * *

Hevlaska and her two helpers, Miranda and Cloud Nyne. The three women approached Allen's room and knocked but didn't get any sort of answer. Hevlaska opened the door and entered with her helpers following close behind. She cleared her throat. "Good morning, your highness." The strict woman walked closer to the bed watching as something under the covers moved. She moved her head closer to hear what it was and got licked across the cheek. "Your highness?" She said in shock and disgust.

Krory, Allen's trustworthy dog appeared out from under the sheets. And appalled, Hevlaska stepped back.

* * *

"Ready for breakfast?" Allen asked sweetly to his mice friends and golem that was happily flying around the room of the kitchen. He had a bowl with some egg, flour and cheese in it. "How does a cheese omelet sound?"

They all eagerly agreed to such a grand sounding breakfast.

Hevlaska walked into the kitchen. "You, you boy. Have you seen the prince?"

Allen looked at the very strict woman. "Good morning Hevlaska-san."

"Oh, oh! Your highness what are you doing in those awful clothes? I didn't recognize you." Hevlaska stated in slight disgust. "Allow me to introduce your ladies in waiting: Miranda and Cloud Nyne."

"Nice to meet you. You're just in time for breakfast." He said with a gentle, inviting smile as he stirred the mixture.

"Your highness, you should never prepare your own meals. That is not how things are done." Hevlaska corrected his mistake.

"There are rules about breakfast?" The boy asked.

"Of course there are. But it's not your fault you don't know the rules and traditions of the castle. That's what the king expects me to teach you." She continued in a high and mighty tone. She sure was a proud woman.

"I'm sure I can learn it in know time." Allen said filled with hope.

Hevlaska just sighed. "Just do everything I say and it will be just fine."

The mice watched as there meal ticket was dragged away.

* * *

Back to Allen's room where se was being dressed up in bobbles and trinkets like some doll or toy. "The king would be horrified to fine the host of the banquet dressed as a page boy or some filthy commoner."

"Will I have to wear this all the time?" Allen asked hope the answer would be good.

"Of course not your highness." One of the ladies in waiting, Miranda, answered. Allen had a mental sigh of relief until she continued. "You'll need something far more formal for the banquet."

"Can't I just wear something of my own?" He asked with hope glistening in his eyes.

Hevlaska chuckled. "Amusing your highness, but it simply isn't done."

* * *

In a small, well smaller than the main ballroom the boy and his ladies in waiting arrived to work on some 'important' lessons. "It's such a beautiful day out can I open the windows?" Just as Allen said that his golem started to pull back one of the drapes.

"These curtains are never to be opened…" Hevlaska corrected; closing the drapes.

"…especially by the hands of a prince…" Miranda continued.

"That most defiantly isn't done!" Hevlaska finished.

* * *

In the dining room where servants are getting the table prepared. Miranda is explaining the table setting of everyone from dukes to kings to everything in between.

"Dukes and Viscounts, sit nearest to the king unless there is a Marquis present." She stated as they walked along side ht long table.

"But wouldn't it be nice if everyone could sit wherever they felt comfortable?" Allen suggested.

She chuckled. "No you must never seat a Duke above a Marquis or below a Baron." She again stated as they continued to walk before stopping in front of Cloud-san.

"Which color is correct your highness? Cream or ecru?" She asked holding up to practically same colored napkins.

"Um, ecru?" He nervously answered.

"Oh, goodness, no. Cream." Hevlaska showed up and corrected the color choice.

"But," he giggled a bit. "There isn't any difference."

Hevlaska rolled her eyes and sighed. "So much to learn so little time."

* * *

Back into the kitchen to look over the menu for the banquet, Hevlaska started to explain how there's always: "The rarest of roast beef…French onion soup, delicate mashed potatoes, and the freshly baked baguettes, the finest truffles in the kingdom and for dessert…"

The eavesdropping mice were drooling that the mouth hearing the glorious menu. Leaning in close to the amazing aroma.

"…stewed prunes." Hevlaska stated. That almost made Bak-san vomit at the look of them.

"Stewed prunes? For dessert?" Allen was almost terrified.

"The king expects it. It is a tradition that is never broken. Besides I like them." She admitted happily.

* * *

Outside at the gate, Hevlaska was now trying to teach Allen how to greet the noble guests…

"Here your highness will pause to greet your guests…"

"Remember," Miranda said. "Bow to royalty, wave to nobility."

Allen noticed some young children at the gates. "I know I can do this right." He said as he practiced his wave.

"Allen-niichan!" A few of the young kids said waving and calling over the boy, who gladly hurried over.

"My friends how nice to see you! Hold on a minute." He requested as he looked up to the gatekeeper. "Open the g…"

"No, no, no, no, no the gates must never be opened to commoners." Hevlaska interrupted. "It simply isn't done." She stated as she shooed Allen's 'common' friends away. And they did with sad faces on.

Allen watched as some of the smaller children began tearing up in the eyes was he walked away in sad form too.

* * *

On to the music and dancing and balance lessons that are 'ever so important'. "At the very least one must learn to dance with perfect poise and grace." She said watching his highness practice dancing to boring music and balancing a stack of books on his head.

"I guess I just need more practice." He admitted while trying to keep the books from falling to the floor.

"It must be perfect it is the king's favorite dance."

Cloud-san walked up and put a pointer stick to Allen's chin to lift it up to the 'proper' stance.

"No, no, no, your highness it must be slower more formal…" She again corrected Allen's actions.

"Your highness, eggshell or bone?" Miranda asked.

"_Another color choice for napkins?"_ Allen thought to himself but made a discussion. "Eggshell?" He guessed.

"Bone…" Hevlaska corrected.

"Now who sits next to the Count?" Cloud-san asked.

"The Duke?" He answered.

"The Marquis." Hevlaska corrected again.

"Gold or silver?" Miranda asked.

"For what?" Allen asked as he continued to try and dance and keep balancing the books, and answering the questions.

"Baron or Viscount?" Cloud-san asked.

"Who?" Allen was starting to panic.

"Pekoe or Darjeeling?" Another question.

"I-I don't know." He was really starting to panic.

"Braised or broiled?"

"Fish or fowl?"

Allen couldn't answer anything the voices were overlapping to the point everything was impossible to answer. He couldn't tell one question from another, he couldn't memorize everything. "Your highness?" Hevlaska asked as Allen walked backward and fell over himself. "Your highness the dance is performed best on one's feet."

Allen gave a bit of a scowl that turned into a pout as Miranda offered a hand. But he picked him self up, handed the book that managed to stay on his head as he fell to one of the many people in his way to the exit and just as he was closing the door he heard Hevlaska say: "This is a disaster."

* * *

Allen had made his way to his room and cried on his bed. He was ashamed and tired. He couldn't possibly gain anyone's respect, acceptance or anything at this rate. "I'm just not cut out to be with him am i?" He asked himself before realizing his smaller friends joined him.

"Poor Allen-kun." Lenalee said.

"Yeah if Allen-kun's not happy then we're not happy." Bak-chan added.

"Please don't cry Allen-kun." Komui added as well.

"You guys what am I going to do? I'm a complete failure as royalty. Why can't I learn to do this right?" He sighed and got off the bed to look at himself in the large mirror. "Ugh, look at me."

"Yes, Allen-kun, you don't look like yourself." Komui continued.

"You're right, something is just not right about this." Allen said as his spirits started to lift up.

"Like the stewed prunes?" Bak-san added.

"Yes and why do they have to keep the palace so dark? And that awful dance? And those colors they're all the same!"

"And stewed prunes!" Bak-san exclaimed.

"And especially the rules about letting commoners into the palace? I was practically a slave when Kanda literally picked me up and carried me away. And he loves me because I'm me!" Allen came up with the revelation. "I've been trying to obey someone else's rules about who I should be instead of my own!"

He walked behind the dressing screen. "And how I should dress. And this hair-do, eww more like a hair-don't. Now I know I can do this! I jus need to stop trying to be someone else!" Allen said cheerfully

"What's he going to do, Komui?" Bak-san asked.

"I'm gong to plan this banquet my way!" Allen openly said.

* * *

"Open the gates!" Allen commanded kindly as he walked out around the town passing out invites for the party.

"Your highness, the king would not approve. You should be inviting Dukes and other Aristocrats!"

"I am, along with my friends from the village."

"I'd advice against that. It's simply not the way things are done."

"I think it's time for a little change." He said as he continued to pass the invites.

* * *

In the kitchen…

"Now we need to change the dessert."

"I like chocolate!" Lenalee said pouring some cocoa into a bowl as Bak-san bumped a jug of milk into the same bowl.

* * *

A more lively music selection and an easy dance. "We never get to dance like this!" Could-san giggled. Allen grabbed a couple books and easily balanced them now that he wasn't trying so hard.

* * *

Miranda walked up to Allen. "Which color sand or buff?"

"Which color do you like?" He asked.

She paused to think. "Um, pink!" She answered excitedly.

He giggled at the choice. "Perfect, but something is still missing." He wondered to himself before noticing that the big heavy curtains were still closed. He quickly made work of it and fixed that.

The bright gorgeous light shown in and everyone momentarily stopped and starred at the wondrous light.

* * *

Later that evening Allen was putting the finishing touches and his fathers beloved pocket watch in place as the Tim started fluttering excitedly which got his attention. Allen looked out the window. "No going back now."

In the ballroom everyone was happily dancing to the lively music. And they didn't care if it was with a commoner or count, they were having fun. The trumpets sounded announcing the arrival of the king and the prince. Allen got excited at the thought! But worried the king might get mad at the changes.

Miranda entered the room carrying the dessert in until she bumped into the king and the bowl of pudding landed on him. The whole room was a gasped. "What the hell is going on here?" He yelled in distress.

"Your majesty!" Hevlaska hurried over to help the king up.

"Who opened those curtains?"

"This is all his highness's fault..."

"Ooh, what a lovely moon." Eh said fascinated at the bright full mooned beauty. "Commoners? And what is this?" He yelled as he felt the liquid on his head.

Allen raced over. "I can explain. And that would be your dessert you majesty…" He knew he was in trouble now.

"No prunes?" He yelled again as the pudding made its way to drip into the yelling mouth. "Ooh, chocolate, my favorite. He started to laugh. "What happened to the music everybody dance!" He happily commanded.

Kanda entered the room and immediately found his Moyashi. "Did I miss something?"

"Um, surprise?" Allen asked as his prince picked him up and twirled him. When they made one 360 he pulled him in close. "I believe I owe you something, don't I?" Kanda crushed his lips to the smaller boy's lonely ones. And pushed a velvety tongue past; Allen moaned into the kiss, he missed it ever so much.

* * *

"Splendid job, my boy." King Tiedoll complimented the boy as he patted his back. "I gladly welcome you to the family, and I believe everyone else does too."

When they prince and his 'princess' sat on their thrones and were introduce and accepted as a couple. Everyone cheered. "Hell! Is the reverend here?" Lavi yelled out from the crowd. "Just marry them here and now!" He yelled again.

"I'm here." Said priest walked right up to the front. Allen and Kanda said their vows and everyone cheered again.

* * *

The party went on, now as a wedding reception; a very successful party indeed.

Kanda bowed to his Moyashi and offered his hand and his Moyashi gracefully accepted it just as everyone now accepted them as a couple. He leaned in toward Allen's ear. "Just follow my steps." He smirked as his Moyashi just nodded.

The prince and his newly announced 'princess' began to literally waltz off and out of the ballroom. "Kanda, where are we going?"

"My room." He said with a wicked grin as he picked up and carried his so to be claimed lover to his room at the other end of the palace. "No one will bug us."

Allen buried his head into his soon to be lover's shoulder to hide his embarrassment. "Be gentle."

"Hmm." Kanda purred into his Moyashi's ear; sending a shiver down the boy's spine.

* * *

When they made it to Kanda's royal bedroom, he tossed his small lover onto the bed. "I will try to hold back a bit." He said as he licked his lips; unbuttoning his jacket, then untying the bow, an undoing his shirt to reveal porcelain fine toned all muscle 0% fat abs.

"Ah…" Allen's eyes grew wide, his face red, his mouth dropped and he could've sworn he was going to drown in his own saliva. "Umm…"

Kanda cocked his head eyeing his cute Moyashi. "What's wrong? A little dazed are we, my little Moyashi?"

That snapped him out of his daze. "It's Allen!" He corrected.

"Hmm?" That cruel and evil gaze shut him up of all his complaining.

He turned his head to hide his face. "BaKanda…" He muttered.

Kanda unbuttoned his pants but didn't take them off, not yet. He climbed up and onto the bed. Crawling and hovering above his lover. "Allen…" He whispered in a husky and seductive voice.

Allen gasped and shuttered hearing his name. "Kanda…" He whispered as his quiet reply to their silent questions.

He leaned forward biting the lips he'd craved the past several days. He licked them, teased them, kissed them and now surpassed them.

The white-haired boy easily surrendered to the wet tongue, the pleasant intruder, the loving explorer. It moved all along his teeth and his gums, and danced with the opposing tongue to the beat of their own wet, hot, steamy melody. Until Kanda believed his lover would gladly suffocate in their kiss and released the burning cavern. "Hmm…" Allen licked his lips and groaned. "Kanda… more~!"

"My pleasure… your highness." He older boy chuckled as he lapped the saliva that was sitting on the corner of Allen's enticing lips. As he kissed Allen shoving his tongue back into his mouth and going deeper than before, his hands make their way to the shirt beneath him as Allen's hands found their way to his prince's neck forcing the older man to deepen the kiss. He couldn't help but chuckle into the depths of the wanting mouth.

One, by slow and cruel one the long haired boy undid the buttons on his lover's shirt. "Hmm…" Allen groaned impatiently. "Kanda…" He whined entangling his nimble fingers in the long silk like hair.

"Impatient Moyashi." He chuckled again. Kanda hurried his fingers to undo the rest of the buttons as he 'convinced' his lips to capture Allen's again.

He moaned into the other's mouth. Kanda's hands roamed the bare ivory skin. The gentle touches sent shivers all down and back up his lithe body. The hands found a bit of flesh hardening at the cool air and brilliant fingers that past by. Kanda ended the kiss to move to a soft neck… then to a pale collar… to a perky nub of flesh where he stopped. He licked the nub… kissed it… sucked it… bit it. Allen moaned, he gasped, he almost screamed in the mix of pain and pleasure as his lover taunted his nipple.

"It's seems like you're enjoying this." He paused his ministrations to look up as his beloved Moyashi. "Or should I stop?" He asked with an evil grin.

"No…" He groaned arching his back hoping his tormented flesh would end up back in the samurai's mouth. "More…" Allen managed to get some small simple obviously needy words out of his gasps.

"Understood." He kissed Allen's forehead before going to the other nipple; it must've felt ignored but he didn't want the nipple he played with before to feel lonely. He kissed the ignored nub as a hand made company with the recently teased bit of hard flesh. He pinched the bit and bit the other, which make the tormented boy arch his back and gasp.

Kanda replaced his mouth with his other hand; trailing kisses down the contours of the slender abs; to a fit navel; and stopped to kiss the hem of the dress pants. He dragged his hands down the front to the sides of Allen's hips grabbed the hem.

Allen leaned up on his arms. His shirt fell to his elbows in the process of getting a look at his saucy lover, licking his lips as he ever so slow started to tug and pull at the pants. "Kanda…" He purred as his chest heaved.

Allen couldn't take much more slow torture. Kanda pulled the pants off and went for the boxers. He kissed the bulge before freeing his lover's fully erect penis. "Please?" He stopped and looked up at Allen in shock. But that shock quickly turned to evil.

"Please what?"

"Kanda enough with the slow torture… please you still have you pants on and I haven't gotten to touch you!" The cute whining surprised Kanda again but instead of turning completely evil he ripped the rest of the clothes off his Moyashi.

He sat up with his legs spread and pulled his beloved into an embrace as their hard organs bumped and caused the two boys to gasp at the friction. Kanda lay on his back pulling his Moyashi on top. "Then touch to your hearts content."

Allen did just that. He pulled back the open shirt. He moved lower, cock to eye level, and pulled the pants enough to free the samurai's 'hidden sword'. He stared in awe at the size. "God… how is this supposed to fit…?" He eyed the large member before him as he kissed the tip and licked at the head.

"Moyashi…" He purred tilting his head back as he brushed Allen's hair. "Moyashi… where did you learn this?"

He paused. "I… didn't… it just seems to me that if kissing can feel that good then surely this can…" Allen smirked to himself as he took his lover's entire shaft in deep. The smirk grew when he heard him moan so loud it echoed in the vast room.

Allen sucked the engorged cock like the best cherry lollipop in the world met up with the best cherry ice pop and gave birth to like some sort of very cherry lollicepop. Allen was loving the flavor the mixture of saliva, sweat, precum and all the love that was burning between them and all through Yuu Kanda's throbbing cock. It was going to boil over and explode. "God! Stop." He tore his lover's mouth from his cock.

"Stop?" Allen was dumbfounded. "Why? Wasn't it feeling good?"

Kanda pulled the empty mouth to his and filled it with a tongue. When they broke apart Kanda figured he should explain to his now breathless and dazed Moyashi. "God, yes, it was wonderful." He sighed in bliss.

"Then why stop?" He looked at his prince intently. They were eye to eye with a foggy mix of lust, desire, ecstasy, and love between them.

"Because I want to occupy this mouth with mine; I want this…" He grabbed and squeezed his lover's supple ass cheek. "To surround my cock, look it's aching to fill you; to claim you; to love you; and to join us."

Allen's eyes glisten staring up into ravenous black orbs. "Kanda!" Allen pushed said boy back down and forced his lips onto to the Japanese boy's startled ones. "What do we need to do so I can make everything you said come true?"

Kanda gave his thoughts a moment to recoil after the kiss. He brought his fingers to Allen's lips. "Suck."

He looked at the digits then back into the dark eyes. Allen closed his eyes as he parted his lips and eagerly took the long fingers into his mouth and licked them and kissed them and sucked them as he had done with the big dick that was rubbing his stomach.

Kanda watched; amused at how sexy his Moyashi looked being so responsive and loving his mouth being filled. He couldn't wait to see his expression as he filled his ass. He snuck the seemingly forgot hand; the one not being loved by the warm mouth.

Allen's mouth opened and he moaned as the forgotten hand squeezed and stroked his cock. Kanda saw his fingers coaxed in the liquid that was his lover's personal lubricant. "K-Kanda~!" Another squeeze elected another moan.

As Allen was busy suffering the sweet sensation of getting a loving hand job the now forgotten through the stroking, rubbing lovely friction, lubed digits circled the virgin entrance and pushed a moist finger in. Allen's eyes flew right open at the new intrusion. Tears were forming and getting ready to fall from the silver eyes. Kanda leaned forward and licked them away. "Don't cry. I promise this will feel good. And just think if you can't endure this then how can I prepare you for more?"

Allen closed his eyes and nodded giving his prince the ok to continue. "I-I trust you…" Kanda gave a few more strokes to the needy cock to counter the pain of the finger. He made note of what was feeling good and increase his pace a bit and licked a nipple. It was enough pleasure to help sneak another digit in without pain.

The samurai pushed his fingers in and out in unison with the ups and downs of his strokes and his round and round licks to the cute nub of flesh. He tried something new; he opened his fingers; scissoring the tight ring of muscle. He easily pushed a third into the twitching, now inviting hole. He pushed them deeper to explore the hidden cavern. His Moyashi's head went flying back almost t fast enough to give him whiplash. "Ahh~!" Kanda smirked in his grand victory of hitting the spot.

A little more target practice with his fingers and his lover was falling into the crack between insanity and bliss. "How much more…?" Allen was panting. It didn't hurt it felt unbelievable now.

"You ready?" He watched Allen shake his head eagerly.

"Yes!" The immediate response was more than enough ok for Kanda to pull out his fingers and position his cock; with Allen's very willing help; at his begging ass.

He slid the tip in to keep the position as he grabbed the slender hips above his throbbing aching member. Kanda pulled his hands down pulling the hips of his Moyashi with them. "Ah~!" Allen screamed as he was quickly filled to the hilt with a 100% royal cock. "K-Kanda~!" It didn't just fill him, it hit his spot.

Just as quick and nature as it was for the white-haired boy to figure out how to suck and drive his lover crazy with his mouth he started to move his hips up and down with his lover's guidance. Allen was moaning as his hips moved on their own. "Feels… so… good~!" His hips continued as his head went back as he bit one of his fingers trying to quiet his moans.

Kanda was thrusting his hips up to meet his Moyashi's. He was becoming the stallion Allen would always love to ride. And god, Allen was going to be Kanda's personal jockey. He gabbed the ignored cock and stroked it catching up to the pace his lover, who was riding him.

He was breathless, no, the sight of his lover looking up at him as he rode the hard cock, now that was breathtaking, _"God, he's so beautiful. Kanda's all so sexy. And dreamy… and all mine!"_ He slammed down on his lover's member one last time. "Yuu~!" Allen screamed as he covered his prince in his passion.

"Allen~!" Kanda quickly followed his Moyashi's actions of climax and filled him full of his hot cum.

Allen fell limp on top of _his_ prince. Kanda happily wrapped his arms across _his_ blissfully dazed Moyashi as they both gave a final sigh before falling into each others heavenly dreams.

* * *

The next morning Lavi; full of energy burst into the prince's room to see the two boys happily unconscious in each others arms. "Hmm…? Looks like they didn't waste much time celebrating their marriage…" He laughed to himself. "_Now the question is should I wake them and risk Mugen skewering him… mess with them while they're asleep and risk later skewering via Mugen… tell someone… tell everyone… leave them be…"_

* * *

Allen woke up first… he may be free now but it was still a habit to get up early. But he was too exhausted, happy but exhausted to do anything but grab a robe and walk to his own room for some clothes, where his small friends just stared.

"Should we tell him?" Komui asked.

"Let's not wake him the rest of the way…" Lenalee said

* * *

Minutes later Lavi reentered the prince's room noting the younger boy was not there. "Good morning, Yuu-chan!"

Kanda sat up looking for his Moyashi. "Where's…?"

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

Everyone in the palace must've heard that scream. Kanda rushed out of bed pulling some pants and a robe. Lavi stayed behind with a giant grin across his face, practically everyone else ran to Allen's room where the scream came from. The king and prince pushed there way in. "Allen what's wro…" Kanda looked at the petrified boy. The room was, well drawers and closet were bare. And Allen had a letter in his hands… from Lavi.

"Kanda… where's Lavi? And where are my clothes…?" Allen was shaking in horror as all of the servants tried to cover there mouths as they looked over the boy… who was dressed in a long, frilly white dress and veil and tiara.

THE END~!


	7. Sleeping Yuuty Part 1

Sleeping _Yuu_ty

In a far away land long ago lived a King and his fair queen. For many years they had longed for a child and finally their wish was granted. A son was born and they called him Allen. Though King Mana finally gained a child he wife had died giving birth. Leaving the gentle king with only his beloved son and sweet memories of his departed wife, but that just meant he had to be even more grateful for his new son. Throughout the kingdom a new holiday was made so that those of high and low estate would know of the infant prince and celebrate his birth.

Everyone around the kingdom, both near and far came to give their blessings to the new born boy. Thus, on this joyous day did everyone celebrate the long-awaited royal birth, and the good King Mana made welcome of his life long friends. The trumpeters played a simple fanfare as the caller announced the arrival of King Froi Tiedoll and his _beautiful queen_ Bak Chan, and their gorgeous prince Yuu Kanda. Fondly these monarchs dreamed their kingdoms would forever be joined through the arranged marriage of each others children. Even though both were children were boys, both kingdoms were accepting of same sex relations but hopes of grandchildren would be forced to wait until they got closer to that bridge before crossing it.

"It's been a while Mana!" King Froi said approaching and hugging his long time friend.

"Too long! I see that young Kanda-kun has grown quite a bit since I last saw him." Mana greeted and offered a hand to the boy.

"Che." Kanda turned his head away.

"I apologize; Yuu-kun is a very shy boy." _Queen_ Bak Chan said in _her_ son's defense.

Kanda walked up unknowing to his future life partner to bestow his gift to the new born boy. The fanfare was sounded again. "There most honored and exalted Excellencies, the three good fairies: Mistress Lenalee Lee, Master Komui Lee, and Mistress, I mean Master Lavi Bookman!" The announcer exclaimed introducing the three fairies.

The three fairies fluttered over to the two princes. "Aww, the little darling!" Lenalee said. She loved babies and Allen was no exception he was so cute.

The three made their way to courtesy to the king. "Your majesty," They said in unison. Then Komui continued, "each of us may bless the child with a single gift; no more, no less." He floated back over to the boy. "I give the gift of wit and intelligence. So not even the worst of situations may stop you from having a grand life." He waved his wand and glitter like magic came falling around the adorable baby.

Next, Lenalee swayed over to the cradle. "I give the gift of charm and tolerance. So you may be as kind and gentle even when others aren't." She waved her hand and out of the glowing stick sprinkled light and sparkles above the prince.

Finally, Lavi approached the new born babe. "And my gift, Moyashi-chan, shall be the gift of…" A strong wind forced its way around the large room as the thunder roared and light struck and the doors flew open as the evil witch Earl entered.

"Why it's Earl." Lenalee said.

"What's he doing here?" Lavi started getting a little peeved.

The Earl's faithful crow, Lero, perched itself on his cane as he began to speak. "Well, quite a glittering assembly, King Mana. Royalty, nobility, the gentry, and how quaint," he turned his attention to the fairies, "even the rabble." Lavi was going to attack if Komui hadn't held him back. "I really felt quite distressed at not receiving my invitation." Earl continued.

"You weren't wanted!" Lavi threw at the witch.

Earl stroked his crow. "Not want…" He paused, surprised at the comment. "Oh dear, what an awkward situation. I had hoped it was merely due to some oversight. Well, in that event, I best be on my way."

"And you're not offended, your Excellency?" Mana asked carefully.

"Why no, your majesty, and to show I bear no ill will, I will bestow my own gift to the child. Listen well, all of you, the prince will indeed be loved by all but with a price, first, a scar upon the child's face, hair as white as the snow and a hand as red as the reddest rose and finally before the sun sets on his 16th birthday he shall prick his finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die!"

"No!" Mana exclaimed rushing over to his only son. Grimly listening to the evil witch's laughter of satisfaction. "Cease that creature!" He ordered.

"Stand back you fools!" The Earl yelled as the thunder that had announced his arrival easily announced his leave. The sight of everyone in shock and horror was just that, satisfying, for now, it would be even more so when the child would die in 16 years.

"Don't despair, your majesty, Lavi still has yet to give his gift to him." Komui assured the worried father.

"Oh, no, sire." Lavi admitted sadly.

"Sire, Earl's power is far too strong for us to do that." Komui admitted grimly as well.

"But he can help!" Lenalee tried to help the mood.

Lavi pushed his sleeves back getting ready for some major fairy power action. "Ok, if through this wicked witch's trick," he started his spell, "a spindle should your finger prick, a ray of hope there still may be in this, the gift I give to thee," Lenalee held back a giggle at the rhyming spell as Lavi continued, "not in death, but deep in sleep, the fateful prophecy, you'll keep, and from this slumber you shall awake, when true love's kiss the spell shall break."

But King Mana was still worried for his only son's life and then and there ordered that every spinning wheel be burned on that very day. And so it was done, not a single spinning wheel left anywhere in the either of the kingdoms. He watched as the pile of wood burned. He watched hoping his son would be safe as the fire grew.

Meanwhile, the three good fairies were trying to maul things over together while everyone else seemed busy with the fire. "Now, now, Brother, come have some coffee." Lenalee suggested as Komui turned from the window to join his fellow fairies. "I'm sure it will all work out somehow." She said trying to reassure.

"Well, a bonfire won't stop Earl." Lavi said grimly taking a sip of the dark liquid.

"Of course not, but what will?" Komui rhetorically asked.

"Perhaps, if we reason with him?" Innocently suggested by Lenalee.

"Reason with him? Earl?" Lavi was trying not to be harsh but it was a pretty stupid idea.

"Well, he can't be _all_ bad…"

"Oh, yes he can." Komui reminded his little sister.

"Ooh, I'd like to turn him into a fat, old hop toad. But someone beat me to that!" Lavi joked but was serious.

"That's still not a very nice thing to say… even if it is true." She held back a giggle.

"Besides, Lavi, Lenalee, you know our magic doesn't work like that. It can only bring happiness and joy to others, not harm them."

"Well, _that_ would make me happy."

"There must be some way." Komui stopped to think for a moment. "There is!"

"There is?" Lenalee and Lavi looked at each other completely dumbfounded. "What is it brother?"

"I'm going to…" He stopped and covered the other two's mouths. "Even the walls can have ears." They followed the Chinese man over to a small trinket box. The shrunk down in size and locked themselves into the box. Once inside Komui started full of joy. "I'll turn him into a flower!"

"Earl?" Lavi asked in disbelief as he pictured the ugly plant. _Don't water that one,__ Pedro__._

"No, the prince."

"Oh, Allen-kun would make a beautiful flower!"

"See? A flower can't prick its finger!"

"It hasn't any!"

"Of course… until Earl sends a frost!" Lavi pointed out. He wasn't usually this negative but if you don't point out the bad ideas the new born prince would die before he got to his 16th birthday.

"That's true… and he'll be expecting us to do something like that!"

"So what won't he expect? He knows everything!"

"That's not true, Lavi, he doesn't know about love, or kindness, or the joy of helping others." Lenalee stated in a fantasy girly world way. "Sometimes I don't think he's happy, at least not for real."

This gave Komui an idea. "That's it! That's the only thing he doesn't understand and _won't_ expect! It's perfect now we must plan carefully if we want this to work!" He said full of excitement. He started muttering aloud. "Let's see. The woodcutter's cottage, yes the abandoned one with be perfect. Of course the king will object but when we explain that it's for the boy's own safety and good and possibly the only way then…"

"Explain what?"

"About the three peasants raising a foundling child… deep in the forest."

"Oh that's nice. Who are they?"

"Turn around." The boy and the girl looked at their reflection as Komui waved his wand.

"Why it's us! We're the ones going to take care of baby Allen?" Lenalee was having a motherly instinct moment.

"Us? As in 'we' us?" Lavi didn't like the idea too much. "We don't even know the first thing about taking care of a child!" It didn't seem like a good idea even if it was for the prince's safety. "Well, we'd have to feed it…."

"And wash it, and dress it, and love it and rock it to sleep!" Motherly action, Lenalee was lost in her own little world.

"You really think we can do it?"

"If humans can we can!"

"And we'd have our magic to help us!" _Maybe this isn't going to be so bad._ Lavi thought.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no magic, hand over the wands!" He snatched up the wands with some difficulty from Lavi.

"You mean live like complete mortals for 16 years? You've got to be kidding!"

"No I'm not and our wings will have to go too."

"But we don't know how! We've never done anything without magic! Come on just let us keep them!"

"And that's why Earl will never suspect it!"

"But who will wash? And cook?"

"We'll all pitch in!"

"I'll take care of the baby!" Lenalee offered as Komui continued to go after Lavi's wand.

"Come along now we must tell his majesty at once!"

So, the king watched with a heavy and aching heart, as his most precious possession, his only child, his only family, disappeared into the night. Many sad and lonely years passed by for King Mana and his people. As the time for the prince's 16th birthday drew near the entire kingdom began to rejoice. For everyone knew that so long as Earl's domain, the ark in the forbidden mountains, thundered with his wrath and frustration, his evil prophecy had not yet been fulfilled.

"It's incredible! 16 years and not a trace of him!" He yelled at the demons and evil Noah around him. "He couldn't have vanished into thin air! Are you sure you searched _every_where?"

"Yes, of course Earl we searched everywhere." Jasi answered.

"Yeah, yeah we all did!" Devi cried.

"And what about the town? The forest? The mountains?"

"Yeah, we searched houses, and uh, forests, and uh, little cradles!" Jasi said.

"Cradles! Did you hear that Lero? They've been searching in cradles. All these years they've been looking for a baby!" The Earl burst into hysterical laughter of course everyone started to join in. "Fouls! Idiots! Imbeciles!" Thunder and lightning sprung all around the room. "Oh, they're hopeless a disgrace to the forces of evil." The Earl said disappointed as he sat down on his throne.

Lero flew over and perched itself on the armrest. He sighed. "Oh, my pet. You are my last hope. Circle far and wide, search for a young man of 16… with hair of snowy white, a scare across an eye and an arm red as the rose. Go, and do not fail me." The crow flew off in search of the boy.

And so for 16 long years the whereabouts of the prince reminded a mystery. While deep in the forest in a woodcutter's cottage, the good fairies carried out there well-laid plan. Living like mortals they had reared the child as a member of there own family. Lavi acted as a big brother, Lenalee a sister, and even though Lenalee and Komui were brother and sister, he acted like a father in the make shift family.

Allen awoke to find himself aroused. Like other nights he had found himself dreaming of someone he felt he had met before but knew that, having grown up in the middle of the woods he couldn't have met the long haired, porcelain skinned, sculpted by the gods, perfect man that so frequently invaded his dreams. Every morning since puberty whenever he dreamed of his Japanese samurai he took a little extra time getting ready for the day.

His little golem friend, that had been a gift from his parents a long time ago had followed them when the fairies had decided to temporarily adopted the prince. Though Allen was unaware of that fact and believed the golden creature was just fond of him was more than enough for Allen to enjoy the friendship. "My dream was even more extravagant last night than any other!" He said excitedly to the flying creature but tried to keep it hushed so his roommates wouldn't hear him. "Well, as you can see." Allen chuckled to himself as the golem flew out of the room to give the boy some privacy to get rid of his 'dreamy proof'.

After the golem left and he was all alone, the white haired boy wrapped his normal hand around his hard 'proof'. He closed his eyes to picture his dream man. He started slow, stroking his erection. "Hmm." He purred, wishing he could give his mental lover a name to go with his entire being. Allen rubbed the tip of his innocent cock. He stroked it and gave it a few tugs. The imagine in his head seemed so vivid that it wasn't going to take much for Allen to be in a state of mental and physical bliss. He licked his lips at the thought of kissing his dreamy god made man.

"Ah…" He gasped as his strokes increased in speed. "Hmm… ah… mmm…" He added his other hand, it snuck along his erection, down to his sac to give them a squeeze before continuing further down to rub his hidden, sacred, virgin entrance. He circled the puckered flesh with a scarred finger, pushing the tip of the single digit on the hole. He added more pressure on the finger and ring of muscle until he pushed it past. "Ahh…" He gasped as he intruded his own body, pulling the finger in and out very slowly.

Allen was panting, gasping, drowning in his dream, suffocating in the pleasure of a man who he doubted could possibly exist in reality. He sunk his finger deeper into his tight passage hitting something that sent him all the way over; all the way to his lover's vivid image; all the way to a utopia in his dream world. He came. Allen pulled his finger out and milked everything left. He closed his eyes and sighed in bliss. After catching his breath he cleaned up and finished getting ready for his birthday.

On this, his 16th birthday, the good fairies had planned a party and something extra special for a surprise. Around the table the three fairies were looking through some books for ideas on how to make this birthday really special. "How about this one?" Lenalee asked, pointing to a very formal dress suit, with lots of frills and bows.

"Nah, Lenalee Allen's a boy." Lavi reminded the Chinese girl.

"I know but he would look so cute in it!" She said in return.

"I like this one; it will suit Allen-kun perfectly." Komui suggested.

"Oh, he'll look lovely in that one!" Lenalee agreed. "Of course, well need to do a little adjusting. And a big bowtie! Oh and I think it would be best in red."

"No, blue. Blue suits Allen best Lenalee." Lavi argued.

"Oh, no Lavi, red, with some ruffle sleeves!" She added.

"But how to get Allen-kun out of the house?" Komui asked waiting for some ideas.

"Oh, I'll think of something." Lavi said with an increasing smile.

Finished with his 'evidence', Allen walked down the stairs to hear the three housemates giggling and it seemed to Allen that they were enjoying themselves. "Well, and what are you three up to?" Allen asked innocently.

The three turned to face the curious boy while trying to hide their plans. "Up to? Whatever are you talking about Allen?" Lavi asked.

"Surely you don't expect me to believe you aren't up to something do you?" He raised a devious eyebrow at the suspicious three.

"Um, Allen-kun why don't go get us some berries and fire would?" Komui suggested.

"Yeah, Allen-kun you can tell what's good unlike Lavi. We all remember last time he brought berries home." The Chinese girl said. A picture formed in Allen's head; last time Lavi tried picking berries he ended up with a bit of a food poisoning the berries weren't people friendly.

"But I just got some the other day." Allen said.

"Yes, but we need more and fire wood! Don't worry. Take your time. And don't talk to strangers!" The three started pushing the boy out with a basket in hand. "Goodbye Allen-kun." After he was out of ear range the three started back up on their plans. "I wonder if he suspects something."

"Of course not why would he? Now back to work lots to do and it's only a matter of time before he comes back!" Lavi reminded everyone all excited for a fun party.

"Oh, will he be surprised!" Lenalee started giggling as she excitedly head over to a trunk that had an assortment of different fabrics. Silk, lace, cotton, all sorts of fabric to make the dress suit for the 16 year old prince.

"A real party!" Lavi announced happily.

"With a real birthday cake!" Komui grabbed a book of the shelf in the kitchen and started flipping through it.

"Yes and a suit a prince can be proud of!" Lenalee said pulling a bundle of high class material.

"I'll go get the wands!" Lavi offered headed upstairs to retrieve said items.

"Right you go get the… no, Lavi we still can't use those!" Komui ordered. "No magic! We're taking no chances. If Earl sensed magic in the air he would know exactly where to find Allen-kun!"

"But I've never made a fancy cake before!" Lavi exclaimed.

"Oh, you won't have to. I'll be the one making the cake!" Komui said. He said as Lenalee started piling other fabrics and tools on Lavi's arms. "Besides, I've always wanted to try. It's basically edible chemistry!"

"And I'm making Allen's outfit for when he gets to go back to his father!" Lenalee squealed full of happiness.

"But you don't know how to sew. And Komui you can't even do normal chemistry without blowing something up, and if you make the cake you'll either blow Allen up or make him sick!" Lavi said in a matter of fact way.

"It's simple you just follow the book and the instructions and that's it!" Komui said with confidence.

"Lavi can you come here, you can be the dummy so I can make Allen's suit."

"I still say we ought to use magic." Lenalee threw a sheet of cloth over Lavi's head and got to work on cutting.

In Komui's area he had an array of bowls, cups, spoons, etc. covering the entire counter. He started reading through recipe. "Flour: 3 cups." He grabbed three different sized cups, a drinking glass, a pitcher, and a mug.

While Lenalee was cutting two holes in the fabric. "What's with the holes?"

"It's got to have holes in the bottom, how else will he get his legs through?"

"It's red!"

"Oh, and a lovely shade, isn't it?"

"But I wanted it blue!"

"Now Lavi, we decided red was his color!"

"No, _you_ decided." Lenalee started chuckling, she won, and it was going to be red. Lavi's began muttering and trying to grumble but if he did something too bad Komui would get on his case.

Komui, on the other hand was busy trying to cook. "Eggs: 2 fold in gently." He placed the eggs on top of the thick dough like batter he had going and folded it over the eggs; cracking them in the dough, shells and all.

The Chinese girl folded the cloth all around the tall man trying to make the shirt. "I can't breath! Let me outta here!" When the hole at the top of the 'shirt' was made Lavi looked at the mess of fabric all over him. "This looks awful."

"That's because it's on you."

Komui looked back at the book. "Now, yeast, one tsp. Tsp? Oh how silly, one teaspoon."

Lenalee measured Lavi's height forgetting Allen was a head to a head and a half shorter than the red-head. "Man the boy still has some growing!" Lavi joked.

"Yeah, but he has grown so much over these past wonderful…" She began tearing up, her eyes starting to water. "After tomorrow he'll be a prince and won't be our little Allen-kun anymore!"

"Now, now, Lenalee, we knew this day would come. After all we've had him for 16 years; 16 wonderful years. Even if it was for his safety we've kept him from his father and everyone of his birth rights." Komui told his sister.

"Besides, Lenalee we'll still watch over him when we all return to the castle where he will be safe." Lavi reassured that there was a bright side to it.


	8. Sleeping Yuuty Part 2

A good ways away from the cottage Allen was strolling through and opening in the forest, it was a rather familiar area so he knew his way around. After all, Allen's had 16 years of living in the woods away from everyone else. He started humming and a golden golem he had made friends with over the time of his existence found and followed Allen around. Timcampy, he called it, was fluttering happily around Allen's white covered head.

All of the other wood land creatures enjoyed Allen's peaceful company. He never disturbed them nor angered them. It was as though Allen was a creature of the woods as well. A very enchanting and charming boy.

Mean while not too far from where the red-handed boy was walking and humming there was another young man. A bit older in age, and a little cocky, he rode on his noble steed, Noise Marie. Yuu Kanda, a young handsome man, very skilled swordsman, a bit antisocial or rather shy boy, whom rarely enjoyed the company of others found it peaceful to take a ride through the woods this fine day. It was quiet and serene, until he began to notice some musical sounds in the distance. It was enough to spark a bit of interest in him. He headed for the sound.

"Wow that sound, it's nice. Gentle and subtle. Come on Marie." He tugged at the reigns trying to get the horse to turn but Marie turned back. "Come on, stubborn horse. How about a bushel carrots when we get back?" The horse quickly replied with a neigh and headed in the directed way.

Allen continued to walk down the familiar unmarked path. More and more animals joining him, following and making their natural born calls and sounds along to his almost hypnotic tune.

Kanda felt he was getting closer to the source of the musical tune because although it was a hushed sound it was enchanting yet strange and he wanted to find out what it was. His interest had become even higher on the subject when the animals joined in, which made the musical noise seem all the better to feed his curiosity as he was removing the distance between him and his answer, behind the mysterious tune. "What do you think it is Marie? The wind? Some weird animal? Or do you think it's possibly a person? But hunting in these woods isn't allowed…" The young prince pondered as the horse sped up hoping for the carrots soon after finding the sound maker.

The white haired boy continued to hum as he found a bush with edible berries and began gently picking them off one by one so not to crush them. Timcampy perched himself on the handle of the little hand weaved basket and snuck a berry or two when Allen wasn't looking. He turned to look at the golem and smiled. "You know Tim; no matter how sneaky you think you are… you have a berry purple mustache." Allen said making a terrible berry, very joke but no one was around to mock him for it.

Rushing like the wind through the woods Marie jumped over a dead old log with ease. Kanda looked back, slightly impressed, until Marie went under a rather sturdy branch just as the long haired prince was turning to face forward. Smack; the young man fell back off his horse and into a small pond. The horse quickly went back realizing his rider was no longer on. Kanda scowled and splashed the horse. "No carrots." He stated as a punishment for the horse.

"Tim if you keep eating those we'll never have enough to go back!" The boy joked then snuck a raspberry for himself. "Mmm, yum." Allen began humming again as he continued his gathering. Timcampy got off of the basket and started picking some blueberries off a different bush and put them in the basket with the other wild berries. "At least you're helping now." He walked over by a cliff and looked out to the kingdom in the distance. Allen gazed at the little village with the large castle. "Why do they still treat me like I'm a kid? Lavi, Lenalee, and Komui-san… they never want me to meet anyone. But you know what I have, I've met someone and he is oh so grand."

He set the basket down and Tim settled back on the handle while all the animals gathered around to listen. "And he's a prince… he's tall, handsome, kind of shy, long ravenous hair, dark onyx eyes, slender but fine built, and so dreamy. I know most guy's think of girls but… for me not even Lenalee can't get my heart racing and she's very pretty. But with him, my heart pounds heavier than the thunder in a storm, my body burns like a thousand suns, and when he kisses me I melt like snow on a sunny day. But when he touches me… oh that's when I feel like there isn't anything in the world but us, just the two of us, and that feels like paradise… and then… I wake up." Allen was blushing as his mind began roaming into his nightly fantasies.

"But you know they say if you dream a dream more than once it's bound to come true!" He said full of hope. "And I've seen him so many times." Tim noticed something and a couple animals saw it too, a large coat, boots, and a button up shirt hanging on a branch soaking wet.

Kanda was dripping wet and was half naked, having taken of his shirt, coat and boots to help them dry. Some of the animals followed Tim's lead and gathered the clothes, they heard a voice. "You know, Marie, there is something strange about that sound. Too enchanting to be real, maybe a demon or something trying to lure something. I don't know." Marie looked over and neighed as Kanda's clothes were being taken away by animals. "Hey!" He got up and chased them.

Allen was sitting, leaning against a tree humming a bit more quietly. He looked over to see Timcampy and a few animals 'wearing' the clothes. Allen giggled before deciding to humor the creatures. "Why, it's my dream prince!" He got up and bowed. "Your highness." He joked. "You know, I'm really not supposed to talk to strangers. But we've met before." He began dancing about with Tim fluttering around in the prince's clothes.

Meanwhile said prince heard the humming again as he caught up to the area where his clothes thieves were. He spread the bush apart to look through it and saw the source of the enchanting sound. And he found he liked what he saw. "Hmm, now that is one adorable Moyashi. But what is he doing way out here by himself?"

The snowy haired boy continued his waltz with the golden golem. Humming blissfully as he imagined the prince of his dreams.

Kanda smirked when the boy and the animals that were dressed in his clothes got closer to the bush he was hiding behind. He pulled the golem away from the boy and snuck into the dance, gently grabbing Allen's wrists. The startled boy turned to see a man that very well resembled his dreamy lover. "Oh. Oh!" He started to back away. Even if he looked like his mental love he didn't know this man. At least he didn't think he did.

"I didn't mean to frighten you." Kanda placed a gentle hand on the red scarred one of Allen's.

"It's not really that… you just…"

"A stranger? But you said yourself we've met before, didn't you?"

"No, that was just… well you do look a lot like… I should go." The boy was flushed the man before him was gorgeous, exactly as he imagined but how? _How is it possible for such perfection to exist?_ Allen wondered to himself.

"Look like?" There was a smug grin planted across the young prince's face.

"It's nothing! I need to go!" Allen was headed in the opposite direction from his dream guy, and he was trying to rush before…

Kanda grabbed the boy's wrist. Allen stopped for a moment to gaze into each others eyes, loving that the other was staring back. Kanda pulled the rough red hand to his lips and kissed the slender knuckles.

Allen blushed at the intimate touch of soft perfect lips; it sent shivers and sparks along his spine. He watched as the long haired man moved his gaze back to Allen's eyes and his hand to Allen's cheek then his lips to Allen's lips.

Kanda brushed the virgin lips gently ending the feathery kiss quickly. He watched as the smaller boy looked away shyly. It felt like an invitation and he was all too willing to accept it. Kanda turned the blushing face back and kissed him again. This time the kiss didn't end so abruptly it was deep and the young man wanted it even deeper. He started maneuvering his tongue and lips to open Allen's and explore inside.

Allen felt like he was going crazy so he opened his mouth; hoping to let out the feeling; next he knew he was melting and going full blown insane as the intruder made its way happily around the sensitive cavern.

The prince finally stopped to get some much needed air. "How's that for an introduction? Are we better acquainted?" He asked with a smirk across his face, looking at the breathless red boy.

The white haired boy nodded his head, panting. "Good."

Kanda chuckled as he wrapped his arm around the other boy's waist pulling him closer.

"But I don't even know your name…. and you don't know mine!" Allen put his hands on the _still_ bare chest trying to get some distance. It took a moment before he looked down to where his hands were. A shuttering gasp sneaked out of his mouth as he felt the toned pecs. Signals from his finger tips to his brain made him dizzy and his legs weak. His knees buckled under the shut down system.

Kanda looked at flushed boy smirking at the actions. He pulled the smaller boy closer to his bare chest, leaning his face to an unsuspecting ear. "It's Kanda, Moyashi." He flicked his tongue out and licked along the cartilage.

"Ah… it's… Allen." He muttered as the young man played with his ear. Kanda blew into the appendage and whispered the boy's name in a sensual tone that sent even more shivers throughout his body.

"Allen." He whispered again smirking as he placed a kiss on the flesh under the soft ear. "Allen." He kissed the boy's throat.

The snowy haired boy felt in a trance. This dreamy man was driving him mad, controlling him. "K-Kanda."

His smirk grew as he kissed the other side of the neck making his way to the opposite ear. Kanda began untying the small ribbon around the boy's collar and undoing the top couple of buttons; revealing more flesh for the erotic prince to savor.

Allen tilted his head back to allow better access for his prince to touch and explore him. "Kanda…" The small boy purred as the dreamy man continued kissing his body.

Kanda moved the shirt back a bit to make his way to the pale shoulder, nipping the blade and leaving kisses and small bites on the collar bone. "Moyashi…" He bit down leaving a red mark, _his_ mark.

"Ah… it's… Allen, BaKanda." Allen mumbled between gasps.

The samurai continued to move down; unbutton the shirt; trail his kisses; until he stopped with the shirt completely open. He stood up and looked at the boy before him. Kanda was shirtless; the golem still dressed in his shirt was proof; Allen's shirt was wide open; from his ears to his collar bone had scattered kiss marks and small bites.

Allen stared back into lust clouded eyes. "Moyashi…" He whispered then sighed; letting out the breath he held as he looked over the pale chest.

"Kanda…" Allen took the time and space between them to get his fill of the chest; _so smooth, so light, so toned, and a tattoo?_ Allen wondered about the design but his wonder was quickly terminated when strong yet gentle hands pulled him close again. The long fingers made their way around the smaller boy's back exploring the slender body as a warm tongue tried making its way down the younger boy's esophagus.

He made an attempt to moan but the intruding muscle lapped up the sound; sucking it out as the long haired man let the boy breathe. "Yum…" Kanda purred, sucking on Allen's bottom lip.

"Kanda…" Allen pushed him back a bit. "Should we really be doing this? We're both guys, we just met, and…" He looked away shyly almost ashamed at their actions, but certainly unsure of them.

He placed his hands on each rosy cheek and turned the shy face. "You're just now saying that? Does it feel bad?"

"No… but…" Allen answered.

"Does it look like either of us really care that we're both guys?" He continued his trivia.

"W-well, no. But we just met and…"

"And? I'm sure I'm not the only one who feels like that's not true." He gave a gentle smile and brushed the red lips with his own. He removed his hands from Allen's cheeks and moved them to his hip waiting for the ok to pull him close again.

Allen looked up; blushing ever so innocently. He moved his own arms around the taller man's neck and placed a small kiss on the luscious lips. "Treat me gently." He whispered inches away from his prince's mouth.

The prince took that as an ok to pull him close. They joined mouth to mouth, exchanging air, heat, and passion. Kanda broke the kiss and walked over to grab his large coat from the golem and shoo the creatures away so he could take his Moyashi without an audience. He laid the coat down so the boys would have something between them and the ground.

Allen got the drift and sat down on the coat. He leaned back letting his shirt fall over his shoulders down to his wrists, revealing every bit of his innocent body, well, waist up, for now.

Kanda kneeled down. "You're sure?" He asked starring into starlight silver eyes.

Allen quickly re-wrapped his arms around his prince's neck and gave him a ferocious kiss.

He took that as a yes kissing back with even more ferocity and passion. Kanda located the backside of Allen's ribs and with the force of the kiss lowered him down. He moved back, releasing the sweet cavern. "Good, because Moyashi, I don't think I could've taken 'no' for an answer." He said as he saw the surprised look take over his face before an adventurous and loving expression replaced it.

"Kanda… I guess it's a good thing I said yes." He smiled with anticipation and desire trying to leak out past his lips.

The prince smirked as he leaned forward for a quick taste of Allen's lips, lighting sparks as he did. He moved to the side, kissing the rosy cheek before him; then licking the forgotten ear lobe and nibbling it; retracing old steps.

Allen titled his head to the side to allow more light to shine on the path his prince was following. Feeling his dreamy lover trail kisses and bites down along his jaw, his neck, his shoulder, his collar bone, and now to the chest Kanda had seen but had yet to savor.

The sexy prince placed his soft lips against burning flesh and found a pink nipple eagerly waiting for the young man's mouth. He kissed the nub; licking it; biting it; making it grow hard in the hot moist cavern. Kanda's hand gave the other hardening nipple a rub; circling it with his fingers like a vulture circling its prey, waiting for the right time to clamp down and tug. His fingers did just that. He pinched and pulled as he licked and bit.

Allen was tossing his head from side to side. Gasping and moaning, loving his lover's mouth and hands all over his body. He was going mad, his tormented nipples stiffening under the long haired prince's touch. He whined as his lover left his chest moving southward.

Kanda kissed down the middle of his Moyashi's chest, down his abs, passed his navel, and down to his hips stopping above the obvious bulge constricted in the black trousers.

Allen lifted his upper body and propped up on his arms to see why the blissful torture stopped. His eyes grew wide at the sight; his prince stared at his crotch with an unbelievable amount of lust. He watched as the samurai licked his lips and lowered his mouth to suck his lover's naïve cock through his pants.

Kanda brushed his tongue along the erection over the younger boy's pants, sucking the cloth. The thought of his lover actually sucking and licking his penis well that alone was enough to make Allen's member throb. With as tight as the snowy haired boy's pants were, he felt the hard shaft twitch beneath the clothes.

Allen blushed and before any noise could escape his mouth as Kanda bit the fabric he covered his mouth and fell back to the ground. He was becoming overwhelmed.

The gorgeous Japanese man stopped his ministrations to bite the zipper and pull it down. He used his mouth to undo the pants and his hands to pull them away. "Moyashi…" He blew hot breath at the freed erection. Kanda flicked his tongue out and lapped the precum from the tip.

"Ahh…" He saw sparks at the small action. "Kanda…" He moaned as it became more than just tongue. Allen felt his lover's wet muscle slide over the head of his evident desire. His prince dragged his tongue down along his shaft. "Mmm…" Allen gasped as his cock was being coated with saliva a la Kanda.

The older male made his way back to the top of the throbbing member. He retracted his tongue and opened his mouth; lowering his head and taking all of his small lover's cock in. Kanda wrapped his hot cavern around the hard flesh and sucked.

Allen gasped and withered under the suction. The dreamy man's tongue danced around the twitching member in his mouth, twirling around it just as he had in Allen's mouth against the snowy haired boy's tongue. _Here I thought kissing him was maddening. Oh, god!_ He thought as his hips began thrusting up, deeper into the loving mouth.

Startled, Kanda gagged at the first but quickly got over it and sucked Allen, deep throated him. He started humming, the vibration in the back of his neck added to his Moyashi's pleasure. _Mmm, such a delicious Moyashi._ Kanda loved the taste of his lover. He bobbed his head faster and sucked harder.

The sparks Allen had been seeing were turning into small fireworks and they were getting bigger. "Oh, god." Allen gasped.

Kanda rubbed his finger on the hidden entrance. Pushing the ring of muscle with a single digit, while putting a pause on the deep and sucking the tip.

"Kanda… this… feels… amazing." He moaned as his prince pushed his finger passed and in; feeling around the new area, searching for the spot that would drive his Moyashi over the edge. "So good!" He screamed as Kanda's finger found what it was looking for and his hips drove deep into his prince's mouth. The fireworks gave off their grand finale deep inside the samurai's throat and said samurai drank it all.

The tall man removed his head and hand from between Allen's legs. He slithered his way back up along the lithe body. The boy beneath him was panting rapidly. Kanda looked into the clouded grey eyes searching for his lover whom was lost in the aftermath. He placed a small feathery kiss upon the wordless lips. "Moyashi how was that?" He asked with a smirk growing across his features when no answer could escape past the gasps.

When Allen could come up with actual words he answered with a breathless "Mind blowing." The smug grin on his face was even bigger. He leaned down to place another kiss on the sweet lips.

"Good. Now then, shall we continue?"


	9. Sleeping Yuuty Part 3 Final

_Oh, oh no! I should be getting back!_ The melancholy thoughts broke through his clouded mind. "No!" Allen thought aloud, screamed in fact.

"No? What's wrong Moyashi?" Kanda asked worried about the loud no that escaped from his lover's mouth.

"Sorry. I'm sorry! I must go. It's not your fault, because I'm really happy but I really have to go." Allen got up and hurried to get his clothes back on.

The Japanese prince was glad to hear that his Moyashi was happy but clearly that alone wouldn't stop him from leaving. "Well, wait, when will I see you again?" He stumbled up and grabbed the other boy's wrist; pulling him to a stop and turn to face the long haired man.

"I'm sorry but you won't. Sadly, we'll never see each other again. No matter how much I may want to." Allen stated. He could tell, most defiantly tell his dreamy prince didn't want this dreamy moment, _their_ dreamy moment to end. And neither of them wanted it to never be continued.

"Never?" The startled prince mimicked.

"Well, maybe someday…"

"When? Tomorrow?"

"Oh, no! This evening!" He stated to his dreamy love.

"Where?'

"At the cottage in the in the glen." He said as he rushed away.

Back at the cottage the three fairies that refused to use magic were having a hellish time trying to cope. Komui turned to look at Lavi and Lenalee. "Well, what do you think of it?" He asked as his failed experiment of an un-baked cake started to ooze down on the counter.

Lavi with an unhappy expression and Lenalee with an overly supportive expression looked at the tower of gooey cake falling down. "It's a very unusual cake brother…"

"Well it will be a lot stiffer after I bake it."

"Of course brother… what do you think of the dress clothes?"

"Well," Komui started walking over to examine the 'clothes'. "It's uh… not exactly like the picture in the book…"

"I was thinking if I add some more ruffles it will look better." She said.

Her brother, being her brother tried to be supportive as well. "I think that'll do great. What do you think Lavi?"

The red head was pouting he didn't like how things were going one bit. "I think we've had enough of this nonsense. I think we should think of Allen and what he'll think if he sees this mess!" Lavi stated bluntly flailing around a bit with parts and pieces coming off the 'clothes'. "I still think what I thunk before!"

Komui looked at his beloved sister. "He may be right for once."

Lavi came back down the stairs, wands in his hands! "Here they are, good as new!"

"Careful Lavi!" She started as Lenalee grabbed the wands from the eager red head. "Quick lock the doors. Brother, close the windows. Block up every cranny. Now you take care of the cake. Lavi you clean the room and I'll make Allen-kun's clothes!"

Lavi sighed getting stuck with the boring job. "Come on bucket, mop, and broom… the dictator Lenalee says clean up the room."

Lenalee waved her wand at some fabric. "Now to make an outfit fit for a prince of kind nature!"

In the kitchen, Komui started trying to make the cake batter again.

After really getting into the groove of having magic and getting things done right Lavi waved his wand at the clothes and whispered. "Make it blue!"

"Make it red." Lenalee said slightly irritated that it changed.

"Make it blue." Lavi said with a grin.

"Red!"

"Blue!" He said overshooting it and hitting Lenalee.

"Red!" She said turning Lavi's clothes red.

As the two continued with their colorful fight, Lero, the Earl's trusted crow was flying by and noticed the odd colored clouds poofing out of a chimney from a cottage in the middle of nowhere. The two still continued their fight until the clothes were colored like some first graders finger or splatter painting.

Komui told them to be quiet as he heard humming getting louder and louder as it got closer to the cottage. "Shush, be quiet."

"It's Allen!"

"Enough of this foolishness." Lenalee said as they hurried to finish everything. "Make it red."

Lavi went to put the dishes away and noticed the red outfit. "Make it blue."

Allen got closer to the door and hurried to get in quickly and tell them about his dream man. "Lenalee, Lavi! Komui-san!"

Lenalee gave a last look around to make sure things were right and ready. "Who left the mop running?"

Lavi looked over. "Stop mop!"

Allen entered the little home. "Where is everybody?" He looked around then saw the cake and clothes and couldn't help but gasp.

"Surprise!" The three said in unison. "Happy birthday Allen-kun!"

"Oh, thanks you guys!" Allen said with an almost bashful smile across his face. "Today really is perfect! Eve4rything is so wonderful just wait 'til you meet him!" Allen said ecstatically.

"Him?" Lavi said in shock.

"Allen-kun…" Lenalee said shocked as well.

"You've met a stranger?" Komui asked.

"Oh, he's not a stranger. We've met before." Allen answered.

"You have? Where?" Lavi and Lenalee asked.

"Once upon a dream." He said blushing like a school girl. He grabbed Lenalee's hands and started dancing and humming again.

"Oh, no. He's in love." Lavi said looking at Komui.

"This is terrible." Komui said.

"Why? After all I'm 16 now." He said.

"It's not that Allen-kun… you're already betrothed." Lenalee said.

"Betrothed?" Allen asked in slight shock.

"Since the day you were born. To Prince Yuu." Komui said.

"But that's impossible how could I marry a prince? I'd have to be…"

"Royalty as well. Prince Allen." Komui said.

"Tonight we're taking you back to your father King Mana." Lavi said.

Lero continued listening in on the conversation without anyone realizing it.

"But I can't he's coming here tonight!" He started to back up not likely were all this was going.

"I'm sorry Allen but you'll never be able to see him again." Lavi said sympathetically.

"But I promised to meet him!" Allen started tearing up in his eyes. "No, no. I can't believe it!" He said turning and running to his room as he began crying.

"And we thought Allen-kun would be so happy." Lenalee said.

Meanwhile at the palace, King Mana looked over the balcony for his son and sighed. "He's still not here yet, Froi."

"Of course not, it's still a good half-hour before sunset. Be patient dear friend he'll come home soon enough." He said enjoying his tea calmly and quietly. "Come on now, cheer u the battles over, your dear son is practically here!"

"I'm sorry but after 16 years of worrying and not knowing."

"The past all in the past!" He clapped his hands and a servant brought in some wine. "Tonight we toast to the future... with something I've been saving for 16 years!" He said handing a glass to his friend.

After a while the too were a little high spirited. "A toast to the lover birds and there new home!"

"New home?" Mana asked. "You're already building it?"

"It's already built!" He said happily.

"But Froi they aren't even married yet!" Mana exclaimed.

"That will be settled tonight! A toast to the wedding!"

"But I haven't even seen my son and you're trying to take him from me!"

"You're getting my precious Yuu-kun aren't you?"

"Yes, but..."

"But we want them to be married then discuss how to find a suitable way of getting grand kids, right?"

"OF course but…" Mana tried to complain.

"Well no time to lose we're not getting any younger! To the wedding!"

"Be reasonable, Allen doesn't even know about this yet! It may come as quite a shock to him."

"Shock? My Yuu-kun a shock? What's wrong with my Yuu-kun?"

"That's not what I meant…"

"Why doesn't your son like my son?" Froi started arguing, thanks to the alcohol.

"No, no..." Mana tried to calm his friend.

"I'm not so sure my son likes your son!"

"Now, see here!"

"I'm not so sure I want my grand children to have you for a grandfather!" The two started arguing with boiling blood and alcohol through their veins.

"You old fool!"

"Old fool? This means war!" Froi said grabbing a fish, a sword fish from the table. "En guard!"

Mana quickly grabbed the platter the fish was on using it as a shield.

Froi drunkenly started hitting the platter with eh fish until it went limp and started falling apart.

The two slightly drunken kings began laughing at the sight.

"What's this all about anyways Mana?"

"Nothing, my friend absolutely nothing!" They continued to laugh.

"The children are bound to fall for each other and as for grand kids we'll get the wood carvers to get started on a king sized cradle!" They laughed and poured another glass of wine for each other.

The two heard the fanfare announcing Prince Yuu's return to the palace. Froi hurried to greet his son on the entrance steps. "Oh, Yuu-kun, Yuu-kun!"

Kanda stopped and turned to look at his father. "Yuu-kun, hurry. Change into something more suitable to meet your future bride!"

"But I have meet him, father!" He said happily, which of course was rare for Kanda.

"You have?" The King said startled. "Where?"

"Once upon a dream." He said gaily.

King Tiedoll wasn't' sure which shocked him more, his son meeting his bride or the fact he was happy or that he began humming a strange tune. "Now, what's all this about dreams? It's not like you, Yuu-kun."

"I really did meet him though."

"You met the prince? We must tell Mana at once he'll be so happy to hear this!"

"I never said I met the prince…"

"You most certainly did..."

"I said I met my bride, the boy I'll marry. Not really sure who he was, a peasant boy really."

"A peasant?" He started giving off a nervous laugh. "Oh, Yuu-kun, you're joking, right?" He watched in dismay as his son shook his head no. He looked to Yuu-kun's horse, Marie. "He's joking right?" Even the horse shook his head no. "No! You can't do this to me! Give up the throne the kingdom for someone else!"

"Now, father you're living in the past."

"Yes, well I'm still king and I'm telling you to come to your senses!"

"Yes, and marry the boy I love." Kanda said getting back on Marie and starting to ride off.

"Exactly… marry the boy you love… wait! No! Yuu-kun, stops come back!" He sat down on the steps of the palace entrance and sighed. "How am I going to tell Mana…?"

Back in the forest the three fairies and Allen began walking toward the palace. Allen was depressed that he would never see his lover again, and it felt even worst because he left without returning any favor to his prince. They continued after awhile sneaking in a back way into the palace so not to be seen.

Once they got to the room Lavi let out a sigh of relief. "Lavi' bolt lock the door, Lenalee, close the drapes." The two did as they were told. And Komui looked at Allen. "Now for your final gift, your crowd. A symbol of your royal birth and duty."

The moment Komui placed it on Allen's head he looked in the mirror and began crying again. "Now Allen-kun."

"Let's give him a moment alone."

The three left the room. "It's got to be that boy he met." Lavi said feeling bad.

"Whatever will we do? Poor Allen-kun." Lenalee said.

The fireplace grew dim in the room Allen was alone in until an eerie green glow grabbed his attention. He stood up gazing at the light, becoming entranced by it, hypnotized.

Outside the room. "I don't see why he can't be with who he loves!" Lavi complained.

"I'm surprised Lavi, you seem to be kind of a romantic… but it's not for us to decide." Lenalee stated.

Inside the room; Allen continued toward the fireplace. The back disappeared into a hallway.

"Maybe we should talk to the king about the boy?"

"Why don't we?"

"Shush. Do you hear that?" Komui said looking at the floor and saw a green glow from under the crack of the door. "Earl!" The three hurried in just in time to see Allen disappear down the hallway. Suddenly the back of the fireplace came back.

Allen continued up the hidden stairway. The fairies kept trying to break in until they just used magic to make the hallway reappear. Running up to follow Allen, still far behind him, calling his name, and Allen not hearing them.

"Don't touch anything!" The fairies yelled as Allen entered a room with a single spinning wheel in it. Allen paused barely hearing the voices.

Earl told him to touch it with the hypnotic voice. He did.

The fairies arrived too late. "You simple fools. Thinking you could defeat me! Me!" He cackled. "Here's your dear little prince!" He disappeared.

The three rushed to kneel before the unconscious boy on the floor. They began blaming themselves for what had happened.

In the palace's main hall, King Mana sat in his throne awaiting his son's arrival. King Tiedoll came to break the news about his son's love affair. "I have something I need to tell you…"

"Not now, Froi old man."

"But it's about Yuu-kun…"

"Yuu-kun? Ah yes, where is he anyways?"

"That's what I'm trying to talk to you about…"

"Send for him immediately."

The fanfare played announcing the sun had set. "Get ready to welcome the young prince!" People began celebrating, wetting off fire works. While in the tallest tower of the castle the three fairies set Allen into a bed there and saw as the kingdom celebrated while awaiting the prince's return.

"Poor King Mana, he'll be heartbroken when he finds out…"

"He's not going to, neither will anyone else." Komui said with an idea. "We'll put them all to sleep until Allen awakens."

They began putting everyone to sleep, dimming the fires on the candles, the fountain in the square, putting the guards off guard, and the kings, Mana and Tiedoll and _queen_, Bak Chan, to rest. Preventing King Tiedoll from telling what his son had told him. As Tiedoll began to fall asleep he was still trying to speak. "About Yuu-kun…" He yawned. "It seems he's fallen in love with some…" He yawned again as Lenalee started flying away. "Peasant boy..."

"Peasant boy?" Lenalee thought aloud. She rushed back and tried to keep the spell off for a bit to figure out who and where this boy was met. "Who is he? Where did he meet this peasant boy?"

The king sleepily answered. "Once… upon a… dream…" He said falling asleep.

"Once upon a…" It struck her. "Allen and the Prince!" She hurried to her brother and Lavi. "We need to get back to the cottage!"

Meanwhile, heading toward the cottage as agreed, Kanda rode through the woods to try and meet his lover again. He got off Marie and walked to the door, knocking. "Come in." A voice called.

He entered the dark home. The door quickly shut behind him and he was ambushed by akuma and goblins. The Earl watched in glee as the prince was getting a little tied up at the moment. "Well," The witch started. "This is a pleasant surprise. I set this trap for a peasant and, lo', I catch a prince!" He said with evil glee. "Away with him." Earl ordered. "Gently, I have plans for our royal guest." Earl said as Kanda struggled in the ropes.

The fairies hurried only to be again a little too late. "Earl…"

"He's got Prince Yuu…"

"At the forbidden mountain!"

"Wait, we can't go there!"

"We can… and we must!"

In the deep, deep, smog and fog, in the cruel and unforgiving territory of the Earl and his followers, the fairies snuck behind here and there, a column, a statue, shrinking to sneak past the guards. The heard celebrating and odd sounds of inhuman creatures. The Earl sat in his throne watching everyone dance around the fire. "What a pity the prince can't be here to enjoy the celebration." Earl said with an evil grin and chuckle. "Come, Lero. We must go to the dungeon and cheer him up." He said getting up and heading down the dark disgusting hallways, the fairies carefully following behind.

"Why so melancholy? A destined hero of a fairy tale come true. Behold," He started showing an illusion of the 'future'. "King Mana's castle, in the highest most tower dreaming of his true love, the Prince Allen, the same peasant boy who won the heart of our young prince but yesterday."

Kanda looked with shock growing on his face. "Ah, yes the young prince is quite the looker even with the scar and red hand. In an endless sleep he'll stay there. The years will roll by. But to a steadfast heart are but a day. Now the gates open and allow you to leave. Off he rides on his noble steed to meet his love and awake him with a kiss proving love conquers all!" He cackled.

Kanda stood from the stone he sat on and tried to fight the bastard before him with chains holding him back. "Come, Lero let's leave our noble prince with these _happy_ thoughts." He left, to sleep well for the first time in 16 years.

The three fairies hurried to free the prince and help him out. "Wait Yuu-chan…" Lavi started. "There are going to be some dangers you'll have to face alone so… here's a special sword to help you save Allen… this sword is very powerful it's called Mugen."

As they went to leave Lero saw them and began sounding an annoying alarm. They ran into the army that was headed their way. They rushed to Marie dodging the arrows and boulders thrown at their way. The fairies turning the stones to bubbles, the arrows to flowers, and the boiling acid they tried to pour at the gate into a rainbow. As they rode off and away Lavi chased the pathetic crow to turn it to stone. Earl came out and complained trying to silence the foolish creatures of his. He saw to his dismay the prince escaping. He cast his spell to make a deadly forest of thorns and fog to keep the prince for the tower.

The prince easily made it through with the help of Mugen.

The Earl wouldn't have that and quickly made it front of the prince. "Now you shall deal with me! And all the powers of hell!" He exclaimed turning into a monster.

Lavi and Lenalee wanted to help but Komui held them back.

Kanda charged for the Earl in his monstrous form. He retreated a bit only to be trapped on a cliff.

Earl cackled believing he would surely win only to be struck in the cavity where a heart would be by the sword thrown at him and fell over the cliff.

The illusion and spell of the thorns and the fog disappeared and left a clear way for the prince to go. He passed the towns folk in the square that who were all asleep. Until he made his way up to the tallest tower and into the room where his beloved Allen lie asleep dreaming of him.

He approached his slumbering lover and leaned over to kiss the soft lips. When Kanda began leaning back up he was greeted with a gentle smile and beautiful silver eyes.

In the main hall of the palace where the two kings began waking up Mana looked to Tiedoll. "Um, the wine… sorry it must've… well you were saying?" Mana asked.

"Oh, uh yes, well, Yuu-kun says he's going to marry some…"

The fanfare played as Prince Yuu and Allen walked down the steps hand in hand. "It's Allen!" Mana cried happily.

"A-and Yuu-kun…" He said in disbelief, rubbing his eyes as the two boys approached the two kings and the queen.

Allen ran into his father's loving arms. "Yuu-kun, what's going on? I don't understand."

_Queen_ Bak Chan walked up to _her_ husband. "Maybe its best not to ask my dear."

"Maybe you're right."

Lenalee started to sniffle a bit. "What's the matter Lenalee?" Komui asked.

"Oh, nothing I always cry at happy endings…" She said with a smile growing gradually on her features.

Lavi just watched the two princes's dancing when he noticed the color scheme of Allen's clothes. "Red? Make it blue!"

Lenalee looked over and noticed it was blue again. "Make it red!"

The two went at it for awhile again before Kanda leaned his head to Allen's ear. "What do you say we finish were we left of in the forest?"

Allen turned red as the question. "You mean consummate… I mean celebrate in private?" He said with a devious grin and a deep red blush.

"Yes… 'celebrate' us." He said back with a similar grin. The two maneuvered their way by dancing to the stairs to go to their room.

The moment they entered the room Allen wrapped his arms around Kanda's neck and Kanda wrapped one of his arms around his Moyashi's waist as he closed the door behind them. "Mmm, Moyashi…" The long haired prince purred as their mouths parted for a moment for breath before quickly crushing their lips back together; sparks flying everywhere.

Allen opened his mouth quickly letting the wondrous tongue of his lover into his mouth.

Kanda lead the way to the bed where the cute Moyashi fell backwards as the larger of the two hovered over him. Their mouths parted so they could stare at each other. Kanda licked his lips. "No running off this time Moyashi!"

Allen got a little mad at the nickname. "It's Allen! Not Moy-…" Kanda a shoved his tongue back into Allen's mouth drowning out any complains. Said complains quickly turned to moans.

Kanda moved his hands to Allen's dress shirt and began unbuttoning it. He was very impatient to continue where they left off. So was Allen, so he ignored the nickname… for now. Opening the shirt and pushing it to the sides of the small figure beneath him Kanda lifted his lips from the mouth to the neck; kissing and nipping at the flesh. He began trailing down to a collar bone, then a pale pink nipple where he licked the little nub of flesh, sucking it until it was perky and hard.

The white haired boy covered his mouth, trying to stifle a moan as his dreamy prince bit down on the newly hardened peak.

Noting the boy was enjoying this just as before, the ravenous young man placed a couple of firm fingers onto the stiff nipple's counterpart. He began rolling it between his finger tips and pinching it. Tugging and pulling the reddening bit of flesh.

Allen turned his head to the side letting out a gasp and pant while his chest was being tormented. "Kanda…" He groaned. He was torn between wanting to slow down to savor everything and wanting to speed up to where they had stopped in the woods.

Said Asian prince smirked around the delicious nub giving a gentle kiss and teasing blow over each before continuing lower down his abs to his navel then to the top hem of the dress pants. He quickly undid the pants almost ripping them off to completely nude his young lover. "Impatient little Moyashi aren't' you?" He chuckled as he saw the standing erection.

Allen blushed, but nodded. "Aren't you?" He asked sitting up and tugging at the shirt that still covered his prince's chest.

The young man leaned down kissing Allen's fore head. "We shouldn't waste anymore time the, should we?"

Allen was ahead of him now. He undid the shirt and began caressing with his lips. Then moving his hands to fidget with the belt and zipper of his taller lover's pants.

Kanda smirked watching the boy try to undo his pants. He chuckled at the cute sight before pushing the adorable Moyashi back down, dropping his own shirt behind him, and removing his own pants.

While the raven haired man did so Allen moved back to lean on the pile of pillows, pushing the covers and blankets away for after they were done. He sat with his back against the head board and his legs bent with his knees to his chest trying to hide how lusty he really was now watching his Asian lover strip before him.

Kanda moved up and gently spread the bent legs, pushing them up so they could rest on his shoulders as he lowered himself so his head was between his lover's legs. He kissed the tip of the hard head, then eagerly opened his mouth and went down devouring the whole shaft.

Allen moved and tossed his head back, forcing his hips up and his cock deeper into the prince's luscious mouth. "Kanda…"

The long haired prince realized he was even more impatient but in so much pleasure. He removed his mouth allowing his lover to complain a bit before tracing Allen's lips with his fingers then pushing them in.

Allen was so horny he just started sucking the digits in his mouth, he enjoyed the taste so much he almost forgot his lower need.

After believing his fingers were wet enough he removed them from the Moyashi's lips and rubbed the hidden hole. Slowly yet quickly and eagerly he pushed a single finger tip in past the anus and into his cute and very tight ass.

Allen moaned in slight discomfort but trusted his lover and forced his body to relax and allow the second and third finger in.

Kanda began to scissor and stretch the tight ring of muscle. Moving his fingers deeper and deeper until he reached a certain spot; a pleasure spot; his lover's prostate.

The smaller boy's head shot back in surprise and pleasure at the attack on his spot. He began moaning and practically drooling as he became a mess, tossing his head back and forth, side to side, with every hit of his prostate. "Kanda!" He yelled in pleasure. His cock felt like it would explode at the slightest touch. It began leaking out precum.

The sight of the white goo coming from the tip of shaft was enough to have him remove his fingers and place his tip at the puckered entrance. "Are you ready Moyashi?"

Allen groaned before moving his hips down to push the tip of his lover's cock against his anus. "Take me, please!"

"With pleasure." He slowly pushed into the tight velvety passage. Kanda was submerged as deep as he could touch the special spot inside his smaller prince.

Allen tossed his head feeling the hard flesh fill him. "Kanda…" He moaned.

He pulled out slowly, torturing his Moyashi a little. He leaned forward kissing Allen and thrusting forward.

Said Moyashi moaned into the kiss feeling his spot hit again.

The Japanese prince began to get a steady pace, increasing every so often until he had caught up to his Moyashi's stiffness level. Once Kanda had felt he was getting close to his climax he wrapped his hand around his lover's throbbing cock.

Allen began panting and moaning in turn with the thrusts back and forth into his passage and the strokes along his leaking shaft.

Kanda picked up the pace a bit more thrusting and stroking harder and faster until neither of them could take much more. He gave a final thrust and filled his beloved Moyashi with his hot sticky cream.

Allen grasped the sheets as his back arched just before he came all over his chest and stomach.

Kanda fell limp a top his smaller lover, both panting and sighing. When he caught his breath he pulled out and began to speak softly into the barely conscious boy. "Good night, Allen." He kissed the boy as they both fell asleep.

The next morning Lavi went to find the princes. When he did he couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the two lovers holding each other, both completely nude. He wanted to mess with them and at the same time let them be completely alone so their parents wouldn't find out that they moved as fast as they had. Lenalee walked in and saw the same sight as well as Lavi. He turned and smiled at her. "I have an idea…" He said walking over to the Chinese fairy. He started whispering said idea into her ear and she giggled a bit at the idea agreeing to help.

When Allen and Kanda awoke they were in a different bed. "Where are we?" The young boy asked the older one.

"I don't know. But better question Moyashi, what's with the short kimono you're wearing?" Kanda asked with lust filled eyes.

Allen looked down at himself seeing and not believing that he was wearing a dress. He had even more disbelief when he saw how lusty his Asian lover was. He gulped as his lover began to jump Allen.

Lavi began laughing like a mad man as he and Lenalee walked away from the room in the couple's castle. "Told you he looked best in blue!"

"Lavi I don't think it was the color that got the prince's attention. But don't you think their fathers might get mad that we put them in their castle without telling the kings we moved them?"

"Who cares? It's their castle to do as they please in it."

"Wait a minute, Kanda~!" Allen screamed as he was unprepared for the attack. But it didn't take long for him to want more. "Oh, faster~! Kanda~!"

Lenalee and Lavi looked at each other and blushed. They were a good ways away from the room and could hear the younger prince.

THE END~!


	10. The Little Merman Part 1

The Little Mer_man_

In a wondrous kingdom of intriguing creatures deep down on the ocean floor where there was a mighty king, Mana. Though he no longer had a wife and sadly only one child; his curious merman of a son, Allen. The young merman had just turned the rightful age of 16, an age where a member of any family was eligible for marriage, but the royal family, especially since Allen was an only child, was expected to marry. And such an occasion was celebrated with music in Allen's cause his voice, gentle and sweet. But the curious young boy had other ideas and thoughts on his mind.

All of the creatures from krill to whales would come to hear the young boy's voice. Many of his sea based friends arrived with the rest of the kingdom's creatures. The entire kingdom gathered, all except Allen.

"Where's Allen?" King Mana asked worried and slightly angered by the fact his beloved only son wasn't where he was supposed to be.

The multitude of exor-fish could only shrug, not knowing where the young prince was either.

"The rite of passage concert is ruined!" Link, the royal music director exclaimed.

The exor-fish looked around and asked if anyone knew where the prince was.

Far from the kingdom and all of its commotion, Allen was doing his favorite thing; exploring a sunken ship. This ship belonged to the strange and wonderful world of humans. He picked up a fork wondering what it was and what it was for. "What do you think it is?"

"We shouldn't be her Allen-kun!" Lenalee, the angel fish said. "Your father was expecting you!"

"We'll be fine." The curious boy said looking with marvel at the object.

All of a sudden a shark came at them without warning. Sadly it wasn't just any shark it was an Akuma shark, a type of shark that particularly enjoyed a mermaid or man. "Ah! Allen-kun a shark!" Lenalee cried trying to swim away as fast as her fins would allow.

"Lenalee, this way!" He said swimming away from the sharp multitude of teeth chomping at his tail. With their small statures they swam through an anchor ring and the shark was trapped as they got away.

After swimming for quite awhile and getting very far from the shark and up to the surface where a good friend of there's was. It was a seagull named Bak Chan. This bird believed it knew everything, especially about humans.

Allen handed the piece of silverware to the know-it-all bird. "Do you know what it is Bak-san?"

"Let me get a good look at it…" He said scratching his head with it. "It's a dingle-hopper… the humans use it for um… combing their hair." But only a human knows that's actually a fork used for food.

"Allen-kun something tells me we should really have been at home by now." Lenalee said worried that something bad would happen if they didn't get home soon.

So they began swimming back after getting there small bit of wise wisdom from their all things human expert of a bird. "Oh, no! I forgot about the concert! Father will be pissed!" Allen said as he and Lenalee tried to hurry back.

Meanwhile in the darker parts of the ocean were most would never go there lived an evil sea creature, Earl and his loyal and evil followers known as Noah, a group of eels and other creatures. Earl and his devious creatures watched the young merman through a giant pearl. Earl couldn't stand that Mana had banished him from the palace. So he watched with jealous eyes over the prince scheming and plotting his revenge.

Once Allen returned home his father lost his temper. The young boy had never seen his father so furious and mad. "The whole kingdom was waiting for you, Allen!" He exclaimed. "Where you, poking around shipwrecks and looking for human junk? Why can't you ever do as you're told?"

"But father…" Allen tried to defend himself.

"No! Listen you may be considered an adult now but you are still my son, my child! You are never to have anything to do with humans! Never!" He yelled.

Allen left his father's chamber in slight shame and disappointment that his father yelled at him and didn't understand. Mana thought for a moment. "I wonder if I was too hard on him," He said. "Maybe he just needs someone to keep an eye on him."

"I'll see if I can find somebody your majesty," Link said helpfully.

"I think I've already found the right person," Mana said pointing at Link. "You."

Meanwhile on land, King Tiedoll was making sure everything was ready for his precious son's birthday. His son wanted to go sailing but sadly he wasn't very fond of ships, the king got sea sick so he trusted that Lavi, his son's childhood friend would watch over him.

"Sorry, Yuu-kun. You know I get sea sick so I won't be joining you… but please try to enjoy yourself. Lavi you too."

"Of course! Come on Yuu-chan!" Lavi said excitedly.

"Let go of me baka-Usagi! I can walk on my own. And don't call me Yuu-chan!" He roared as the red head dragged him off.

Back in the water, Link headed towards the young prince's room and heard him talking about sneaking off a bit to his secret hide out where all of his wondrous _human_ things were kept. Of course Link followed him.

"Why me?" Link muttered. "I'm a musician and an adviser to the king not a nursemaid! Or babysitter! Now where did that boy swim off to?"

Suddenly the crab heard Allen's voice coming form a half-hidden cave. He scuttled over and peeked inside seeing the prince talking with the fish. All around them there was human treasures.

"Oh, Lenalee if only I could get a better view of the human world!" He sighed.

Just as Allen started to get depressed he noticed a rather large shadow go by; a ship floating above on the surface. "A ship." Allen stated swimming up to get a better look.

Before Link could get out of the shadows he was hiding in he saw the young prince head for the surface… and the humans. "No, Allen!" He shouted. "Come back! Your father…" But Allen was already out of ear shot.

Many times Allen had seen ships, but he could never get close enough to see the humans on it. His eyes grew wide as he saw them, and even wider as he saw a strikingly gorgeous young man. Light skin, dark hair, dark eyes, tall, fancy looking clothes and a long sword resting on one side of the lean body.

Some were laughing. Some were dancing. But everyone was just having an all around good time. Allen got closer and could hear them saying, "Happy birthday Prince Kanda." The comment was directed at the gorgeous man he had spotted before.

The young man nodded. He was bored on the ship; Yuu liked sailing but didn't care for celebrations. He wasn't very enthusiastic, especially getting a statue of himself. _May as well have gotten me a mirror._ He thought to himself walking to the rail to look at the vast water.

Allen noticed a red head man walk over to the prince on the boat. "What's wrong Yuu-chan?"

Said Yuu-chan turned to glare at the energetic male. "Don't call me Yuu-chan!" He growled.

"Don't like your gift do you?" He stated the obvious, gaining another glare. "You should still say thanks."

He sighed. Yuu turned and looked at the crowd. "Thank you all for the interesting gift." He said waving with a bored face.

"You know, Yuu-chan, a little enthusiasm would be lovely." Lavi sighed. "It's bad enough you wouldn't accept the princess's hand, you know your father and the rest of the kingdom wants you to settle down."

Allen was entranced by the humans and the humans were busy enjoying themselves; except the prince who was getting annoyed by his childhood friend. "Oh, would you look at that?" Bak-san said landing on some rope laced on the outer edge of the boat.

"Bak-san!" He said surprised.

"Watching the humans huh?"

"Yes, they're so amazing arent' they? Especially him." Allen said looking at Kanda.

"Well he would certainly make you seem even more mature."

"Huh? Not the red head... the tall one with the long hair and gorgeous eyes... and what do you mean seem mature?" Allen exclaimed.

Lavi looked in the direction where he heard the noise.

Allen ducked trying not to get caught.

"I said seem _more_ mature..."

Everyone was enjoying themselves. The humans, the dumb bird, and Allen. But no one saw the black clouds and the harsh winds and waves headed their way.

The storm quickly got to work tossing the sea back and forth rocking the ship in cruel fashion. Roaring winds churned the waves into mountains of water. Lighting bolts crackled across the darkened sky.

Allen watched in horror as the crew had scrambled to get into the 2 life boats the ship had but the prince and his friend were having a difficult time getting on one. The prince pushed Lavi overboard to safety. Suddenly a huge wave hit the ship and threw the Prince over into the raging sea.

Allen dove into the rampaging waters. He darted through the waves to the side of the ship where Kanda had fallen. He was no where in sight. Allen went deeper into the water and saw Kanda's sinking form. In an instant he swam for him, carried him to the surface and headed for the shore.

He turned to look behind and noticed the storm had ended. Bak-san noticed the merman and the human and flew over to them. Allen tugged and pulled the unconscious man onto the sandy beach.

"No pulse," Bak-san said solemnly. "Dead as a Friggerzoid!" But Bak-san was wrong again.

"No, he's not breathing!" Allen said leaning over Kanda's face. "Bak-san what do I do?"

"You're going to have to reciprocate him…. Wait no, I mean resuscitate." He said intelligently.

"What?" Allen exclaimed.

"Put your mouth on his and blow air into his mouth…."

"What? I-I have to do what?" Allen said with a full blush covering his face. "I-I have to kiss him?"

"Not kiss, resuscitate."

"Okay. You're sure it'll work?" The bird nodded. The merman moved closer to the other prince. Allen closed his eyes, with fully flushed cheeks, and quivering lips gently touched Kanda's lips. The nervous boy pressed his lips down more, opening his mouth and breathing air into the unconscious Kanda's lungs. Allen started to lift his head as he watched as he began breathing again. "It worked." Allen said still blushing.

The boy began looking over the human prince and started to hum before he began to sing a little. He heard a small groan and saw Kanda coming to. Then they could hear Lavi calling for the prince. It was time to go. "Ah, found him! Yuu-chan, are you ok?"

Kanda sat up hearing the annoying friend voice his concern. "Shut up already." He said standing up. "Did you see anyone else around here?"

"Yuu-chan I think you're just a little traumatized. No one but me here." Lavi stated.

"Whatever." Kanda said as they walked toward the castle. _I know someone was here. I heard singing, a very gentle voice. And for some reason my lips feel really warm._ He thought keeping his mental muse to himself.

When Allen got back to his cave, his prince waiting for him, well not the real one the statue had landed in his cave. Lenalee had helped it down into the cave.

"Oh, thanks Lenalee! He really is beautiful. Almost hard to believe he's a guy." Allen sighed, staring dreamily at the statue.

"Oh, yes of course your highness… until your father finds out about this!" Link groaned.

"Oh, Link, please don't tell him, please?" Allen begged wrapping his arms around the neck of the statue. "Thank you." He said ecstatically.

Whenever Allen finished his lessons and what not he made his way to his hide out to gaze at his gorgeous prince. He sighed. "I wonder what he's doing now?" Allen pondered aloud.

Meanwhile back at the castle on land; Prince Kanda paced back and forth in his chamber. "Who was it that saved me?" He repeated every so often as he paced.

A knock came upon the door. "Yuu-chan, are you ok?" Lavi said not waiting for an answer or permission to come in.

"Don't you knock?" Apparently he hadn't heard him.

"Yes, but you were too busy worry about your make believe lover." Lavi joked with a smug look on his face. "Yuu-chan I'm happy that you want someone, which believe me I'm not the only one happy about that but the king and I are kinda worried about you wanting someone that no one seems to know."

"Are you mocking me?" He growled as he grabbed the collar of his childhood friend's shirt.

"What? Me, mock you? Never." He said clearly being sarcastic.

Later that evening Kanda sat at the table with his annoying friend and motherly father. "Yuu-kun," He sighed. "Lavi's been telling me about your unknown love interest. I'm more than happy that you have such feelings for someone but I would like to me you lady friend."

Kanda sighed, poking his food with his fork. "I wish I could too."

After dinner, the oriental prince took a walk along the beach. A very small amount of hope that he might bump into his savior with the soothing voice.

Allen swam up to the surface, having found another human item and wanted to ask Komui about it. Lucky him, Bak-san was on a rock by the area the prince was at. Allen hid behind the rock watching as his beautiful dream man.

"He looks miserable. Wonder what's wrong. Maybe I should swim a little closer to hear what he's saying." Allen said to Bak-san and Lenalee.

"No! Absolutely not. Or your father will hear about this!" Link threatened.

Allen sighed and swam away with the others back to his home in the depths of the sea.

Kanda looked out at the rock hearing the splash and wondering what it was. Nothing, he sighed and started walking back. "I don't even think it was a girl."

When he went to bed he thought about the sweet voice, the scorched feeling on his lips, the warm feeling that filled his body as he tried to imagine a face and body to match the voice but nothing he thought of really matched but each time seemed to get better. But not a single thought was of a female form.

For a couple days they hadn't said a word around the king. But there was some chatter among the servants.

Allen swam by humming. "Oh, boy. He's got it bad." A mermaid servant Miranda said to another.

The kings swam over. "He's got what? What's wrong with my son?" He asked worried.

"Oh, your majesty... nothing's wrong... he's just in love."

The news surprised the king but made him overly joyful none the less. He sent for Link, hoping for more information about his son being in love.

"Sir you wanted to see me?"

"Yes. Tell me about these rumor I've been hearing about Allen."

"Rumors?" _He knows, he knows!_ "I'm sorry your majesty! He just wouldn't listen to me! I told him not to go to the surface! And the humans he just! I'm sorry!" It wasn't that Link really meant to tell the king, but sadly it slipped out.

Mana had lost his temper, and this time it was almost bad enough to cause an earthquake. "You disobeyed me!" He yelled at Allen. "I have no choice but to stop this nonsense." He continued swinging his staff at the shelves of human junk. "This obsession for humans has gone on far too long! It ends now!" He turned toward the statue.

"NO! Not that anything but…" It was too late the king of the sea destroyed the statue of his son's love. Allen felt his heart crack and shatter. He swam a bit trying to get away until his father left. He went back and stared heart-brokenly at his bits and pieces left of his statue.

From his palace Earl watched with his followers. The king lost his temper with his only child and said child was depressed with his precious treasures, especially the statue, completely destroyed.

"Jasi, Devi, go to the boy…" the Earl had a terrible grin grow across his face. "I think the time is right." He said sending the devious creatures off.

Allen sat with the biggest piece of the statues face in hand. He noticed he had company.

"Poor child. Poor, poor child." Hissed Devi

"We know someone who can help you," hissed Jasi.

"W-who?" Allen asked trying to stop crying.

"Let's just say a friend," Devi said. "Come along and meet him."

Allen followed the creatures into a deep dark cave very far from home.

"Welcome, Allen Walker." The Earl greeted the boy. "The solution to your problem is quite simple." He said with a cruel smile. "You love a human… so become one."

"But how? How can I do that?" Allen asked wanting to be able to be with his beloved Kanda. His heart raced at the thought.

"No problem my little angelfish, as soon as you sign this contract." One of his followers, Rhode, brought out the paper. "It says that I agree to make you human for a week. Within that week your beloved must love you in return, and must prove his love with true loves kiss… if not you belong to me!" The Earl said. "But one small little price for my services. In exchange for this potion to be human you must give me your voice."

"Wait a minute, Allen don't!" Lenalee exclaimed to her friend.

"Don't listen to this monster!" Link ordered.

"I have to. If I want to be with Kanda I have to, I just have to!"

"Smart boy," Earl said. "Now, let's get to work." He cackled with an evil grin.


	11. The Little Merman Part 2

The Earl's evil cackle echoed throughout the whirlpool that surrounded Allen as his tail began to change. Allen started to gasp, not able to breathe underwater anymore.

"Quick, get him to the surface before he drowns!" Link ordered Lenalee.

Allen was losing consciousness as his friends desperately tried to swim him up to the surface for the air he now needed. He awoke, the next thing he knew, he was on the beach.

"Well, look at what the catfish dragged in!" Bak-san yelled landing by the small group of creatures. "What's going on, Allen… there's something different about you… Now don't tell me… new hairdo? You've been using the dingle hopper, right?"

Allen shock his head no in reply for he no longer ha his voice.

"No, huh? Hmm…" The know it all bird began rubbing his beak thinking. Allen started shaking the leg is feathered friend was perched on. "Let me see… I can't quite put my foot on it…"

"He's got legs you imbecile! The boy traded his voice for legs! He made a deal with the sea monster!" Link yelled.

"I knew that." Bak-san said as if he actually knew that.

"Allen was turned into a human." Lenalee said slightly embarrassed. "So he can make his prince fall in love with him and he has to…" The little exor-fish turned a little pink. "K-kiss him…"

"And he only has a week to do it!" Link exclaimed as Allen tried to walk with his new legs and fell right into the water with a large splash! "On legs! On human legs! This is terrible! A catastrophe! What would his father say? Oh I'll tell you what he'd say! He'd say he's gonna have himself a crab bake! I've gotta march home and tell him immediately like I should've done!" The crabby Link muttered aloud as he started going back under water in the direction of the sea kingdom.

Allen stopped him by picking him up, shaking his head in disagreement of the crab's plans. "Oh, no don't you shake your head at me young man!" He stopped and began getting a little too hopeful. "Maybe there's still time to go back to the Earl and trade back and go home before your father finds out. Then marry another fish and just be…" Allen started to make an award winning orphan Oliver face. "And just be… miserable for the rest of your life." Link gave in. "Alright, alright. I'll try to help you find that prince." Allen eagerly kissed the crab on his cheek. (Do crabs even have cheeks?) "My, what a soft shell I'm turning out to be."

"Now Allen, I'm telling you. If you want to be a human, the first thing you gotta do is dress like one." Bak-san said looking around the beach and finding some shipwrecked items like a sail and some rope and whatnot.

Meanwhile, not too far from the castle along the beach the human prince was strolling along with his _dear_ childhood friend Lavi. Walking along the shore line and discussing the prince's savior. "Look Yuu-chan… I don't know about this mystery girl of yours but if you don't find her soon your father might make you marry someone else…" His thoughts stopped as he heard something on the other side of a boulder coming up in their way. He started running over excited as if there was a possibility of naked chicks on the other side.

"Lavi what the hell are you doing?" The depressed and slightly annoyed prince asked following his friend.

Bak-san gave an encouraging whistle to the white haired boy. "You look good kid… sensational." Allen was posing around in his "human clothes".

The group of creatures heard the grumbling and everyone other than Allen tried to hide.

"Yuu-chan come on, I heard something!" Lavi said waving his Asian friend to hurry.

"Why? Just leave whatever it is alone…" Kanda said still depressed.

"Aww, come on. Who knows it might be your girlfriend…" Lavi teased.

"I don't think it was a girl…" Kanda muttered to himself as he reluctantly followed.

The redhead turned the corner and saw the cloth wrapped boy. "Whoa…" Lavi's jaw almost came unhinged at the cute boy. "Hey, cutie… trying to make a fashion statement there?"

Allen jumped and turned to see the two older boys behind him. He was startled and kind of scared in a nervous way.

"Oh, you're a boy?" Lavi said getting closer and eyeing him up and down.

A vein in Kanda's forehead throbbed before he hit Lavi in the head. "Che, I'm sorry if the idiot scared you." He said walking forward.

Allen smiled and blushed as his beloved prince approached him. The boy started fidgeting as his prince looked him up and down as his friend had. "You… seem very familiar to me…" He thought aloud.

"Hmm? Yuu-chan, he does?" Lavi asked. "Do you know this guy?" The redhead asked Allen as he pointed at Kanda.

Allen happily nodded his head.

Kanda gave a slightly shocked expression the quickly went away. "So we have met? Hmm?" _Maybe he's the one…_ "What's your name?"

The white haired boy went to speak but without his voice all he could muster was to mouth out his name. "What's wrong?" Lavi asked. "Can't you speak?" The boy shook his head.

"Then he's not who I thought…" Kanda muttered disappointed. _And he's kinda cute…_ He sighed in disappointment. The prince would have been ecstatic if the adorable Moyashi before him was the one that saved him.

Allen copied the sigh and smacked his own head with his palm.

Lavi gave him an odd look of curiosity. "What is it?" He asked the boy who began moving his hands.

He started playing charades illustrating with his hands shipwreck and water and his throat. "Whoa the boy's been through a lot!" Lavi laughed a bit.

Allen started to continue signing and fell off the rock he was sitting on, and still not being used to the legs fell. Kanda caught the boy and held him kinda close, mesmerized by just how cute he was up close. The Asian prince could've kissed the Moyashi in front of him now if he wasn't so stubborn as to believe Allen wasn't _his_ Moyashi. "Come on no use leaving him out here…" Kanda said trying to distract his mind from the close embrace and the blush that tried to surface.

"Aww… Yuu-chan wants to help someone!" Lavi teased.

"Shut it Usagi… or so help me I'll get Mugen out the moment we get back!" He threatened.

Allen motioned for a giggle but no sound came from it. The three made their way back to the castle. The white haired boy looked back a moment as Bak-san and Lenalee waved good luck to the young prince.

A timid maid named Miranda lead Allen to a bedroom then to the bathroom and into the tub to clean up. "Washed up from a shipwreck. Oh you poor thing. We'll get you cleaned up in no time." She said walking over to the somewhat discarded "clothes" and nervously said, "I'll get these washed up for you… but for now I'll find you something to wear." She said tossing the sail into a washer.

Link had been hiding in the "clothes" that Allen had been wearing so now he was still with the sail in the washer too… forced to endure the sods and complaints of the other servants. "You must've at least heard about the boy. Miranda said he washed up on shore, wearing rags and can't even speak." Fo said.

"I heard he has a terrible scar on his face and a burned up arm." Noise Marie said. (Hehe the blind guy makes note of Allen's visual differences)

"No, but since when has Miranda been right about anything?" Cloud Nyne said scrubbing the rags that Allen had been wearing with Link mixed in with them.

Hevlaska joined into the conversation. "Not my idea of a mate even if it was a girl. But I know a few highly available girls right here if the prince is shopping for some lucky lady." She tossed the rags into a basket and Link went flying a little further in through a window.

After link collected himself and his thoughts he looked to see where he was. The first thing he saw was a butchered fish. He nearly lost all of his red as he turned pale. Then he fainted after seeing a stuffed crab shell.

In the dining room the king, Lavi and the prince discussed the current situation. "Oh, Yuu-kun be reasonable; you're trying to find some girl who is mad enough to risk her life by jumping into a stormy sea to save you and just disappear?" The King exclaimed. "I'm happy you believe you're in love and are willing to finally settle down and get married but perhaps a more _realistic_ young lady?"

"But I don't think it was even a girl…" Kanda muttered to himself; but no one was paying attention to him, as Allen walked in dressed in a simple yet elegant suit.

All eyes were on the white haired boy. Allen was all red with so many pairs of eyes on him. He was wearing a white silk blouse with a black vest, red ribbon tie, and burgundy jacket with black buttons and décor.

Kanda stood and headed for the boy to walk him to the table. As he took a step closer he quickly swallowed as the sight before him had caused his throat to dry. He offered a hand silently as he fought the heat growing in his cheeks.

Allen blushed and couldn't hide it as he accepted the offered hand but kept his face down trying to keep an eye on his still staggering legs. The small group of people sat down and Allen felt the king's eyes gazing at him. He looked up shyly.

"Wow, I don't think I've seen a boy quite so aesthetic looking since Yuu-chan was little. You probably get your looks from your mother." The king mentioned as he tried to look at the boy thoroughly while still trying to keep it subtle and not just stare at the boy.

Allen looked away a bit. He didn't even know if he had a mother, or at least he never met her and his father never told him anything about her. But without a voice he couldn't really say anything. So naturally the king wasn't aware that the boy couldn't speak yet, and with him looking away, he kind of made the two older boys feel worried that something was said incorrectly. But made the king believe for a moment the boy was being rude.

"There's nothing wrong with getting ones looks from their mother, Yuu-chan looks a lot like her, god rest her soul. However, there is a bit wrong with looking away from a king and ignoring him." The king said just a little angry that Allen hadn't' said anything.

"Father," the prince started, "he can't' speak. And I don't think he has a mother."

The king was shocked and was about to apologize for the comment but the cook came in to announce what he would be serving before going back to the kitchen to create the wonderful masterpiece of stuffed crab. The king was excited, it was one of his favorite meals, same with Lavi but Allen didn't seem too happy, he went pale. _They actually eat fish here?_

Kanda noticed the sick look on Allen's face after the chef had left. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Don't like crab?"

Allen shook his head, he liked crabs… just didn't want to eat them.

"Hmm, so you were shipwrecked but don't like seafood?" Lavi joked.

Allen merely shook his head in agreement.

"Well, I guess the cook will have to make something else for our young guest." The king said calling for a servant to send the message.

Meanwhile in the kitchen the chef happily got to work on the meal he had so proudly told the king he would prepare. "Ah, one of my best and most famous dishes, stuffed crab!" He celebrated as he went to grab the next crab to cook empty then stuff. He noticed Link and went to put him in the boiling water.

Link quickly pinched the fruity chef whom squealed in pain at the claw mark as he tried flinging the coruscation off of his hand. Jerry started losing his temper. While he had swung his hand to get Link off he broke a nail. "That's it!" He yelled as he grabbed for a cleaver and began swinging and flailing it toward the crab.

The two were destroying the kitchen as the man failed to hit the crab as he started chasing him out of the kitchen and headed for the dining room where the four person group had started with a small salad.

Allen noticed the fork and his eyes sparked up. He picked it up and began combing his hair with it.

Lavi noticed as he went to take a drink and spit it out falling backwards in his chair. He burst out laughing and ended up rolling all around the floor. "Ha-ha-ha! It hurts!" He wrapped his arms around his waist holding his stomach as he couldn't contain his laughter.

Kanda saw what the boy was doing and quickly covered his mouth in shock and slight amusement. He began standing up to leave, when the crab came rushing in followed by a cleaver flowing through the air toward Link with the chef the knife belongs to not far behind.

The king stood up in shock at the chef's behavior. "What is the meaning of this?"

Allen dropped the fork and ran to catch Link as Kanda left the room with his hand still over his mouth. He looked up as his prince left the room. Lavi was still laughing on the floor even harder now seeing the fruity chef chasing the crab, which had disappeared.

"I well, the crab it was…" Jerry stumbled over his words.

"What crab?" The king demanded.

Lavi tried to sit up and then stand to pick the chair up and watched as Allen stood looking at the door. "Where's Yuu?"

Allen stood up and headed for the door walking until he caught up and saw his prince. He continued to follow the prince as said prince walked into what Allen assumed was his room.

Kanda entered his room and failed to close the door all the way. Unaware that he was followed by a certain Moyashi.

Allen heard snickering and then what seemed like actual laughter. He stepped forward and peered into the room watching as his Asian prince, laughed. He moved forward again and bumped the door as he stared in awe at how wonderful his prince looked as he laughed.

The prince heard the door creak open, which put a pause on his laughter but hadn't quite given him enough time to recompose himself then he noticed his white haired Moyashi. He covered his mouth and turned away as Allen started walking in knowing he was caught. Kanda started snickering again. "That was hilarious." He said honestly as the boy got fully in the room. "No sense in staying in the door way come in, but close the door." Kanda said with a smile.

Allen shut the door behind him and looked back at his prince wondering what was so funny and why he left the room to laugh about it. But with as wonderful as the sight before him was he couldn't help but have a bit of a blush start to cover his cheeks.

"Why were you combing your hair with a fork?" He laughed.

Allen wasn't sure but he assumed he was talking about the dingle hopper.

Kanda continued to try to hold back his laughter. "I mean what drives a person to do that?"

Allen just smiled, happy that his prince was happy.

Kanda started to stop and cleared his throat. He sighed with a small chuckle at the end. "I haven't laughed in… well I don't think I've ever laughed like that."

Allen smiled sweetly then gave a confused look after he heard the part where his gorgeous prince said he had never laughed like that.

Said prince caught the thought going through the Moyashi's head. "I can't laugh like this in front of anyone, especially my father, and Lavi would never let me live it down." He walked over to the large window doors to the balcony.

Allen watched as his prince looked so peaceful and happy with the sea breeze blowing in his long ponytail. He felt a warm feeling run through his veins and down between his newly formed legs. It was pleasant but confusing.

Kanda turned around having composed himself, and looked at the boy. "Now we should probably go back, my father will be wondering where we are, even if lunch might be delayed." He looked the boy up and down real quick hoping Allen wouldn't notice. He turned away when he noticed the slight change in the Moyashi's pants, and it would seem that the white haired boy hadn't noticed himself.

The two walked out of the room and headed back to the dining room in awkward silence. "Ah, Yuu-chan! Hmm, Moyashi's with you too? Aww, Yuu, you naughty prince what were the two of you doing all by yourselves?" Lavi teased watching Allen tense up and turn read at his comments.

"Moyashi just ignore him. He's an idiot." Kanda assured looking away with an annoyed look.

Allen smiled realizing he was probably the only one to have seen the prince smile. He felt happy to hear Kanda saying something no matter how mean it seemed. _But what's a Moyashi? What's that supposed to mean?_ He wondered not sure of the strange customs that humans had.

"I'm just joking Moyashi-chan." Lavi laughed. "Ah, we still haven't really figured out your name." Lavi said as he ran to get a piece of paper and something to write with.

"Usagi what are you doing?" Kanda demanded.

"Well if he can't talk maybe he can write his name." Lavi stated obviously.

"Che, whatever." Kanda said as he watched the idiot red head walked to Allen with the paper and pen.

Allen was shocked with awe at the discovery of a new couple of items. And when he saw how to use them he wrote out his name.

"Eh, so you're name's Allen?" Lavi said with a smile.

The white haired boy shook his head in agreement to the question. He looked away when he noticed his prince eyeing him. "Che, still a Moyashi."

"Aw, Yuu-chan, don't tease Allen so much now that we know his name." He told the prince. After a Link-less dinner the king told Allen he was free to say a while and neither of the boys disagreed with the decision. They were more than happy to have Allen here even if Kanda wasn't showing the same amount of enthusiasm.

Allen was shown back to his room and was given some pajamas to sleep in. Link was watching the boy as he got dress and hoped into the big fluffy bed. "Your highness we really should leave and find a way to fix this before your father figures out where you are!"

He looked up at the crab from the satin covered pillow. Allen shook his head, he didn't want to leave, and he was having fun exploring the new things of human life. But above all else he was near his prince, his gorgeous Asian prince.

Allen snuggled his face into the pillow as his mind drifted into thoughts of his prince but he soon found he was restless because of that. And he wanted to explore the palace some more.

Meanwhile Lavi was bugging Kanda in the prince's chamber. "Damn it Usagi! Go away!"

"Aw, but Yuu-chan!" Lavi whined.

"Don't call me that!" Kanda yelled at his red headed friend, grabbing the collar of his shirt.

"Aw, so what do you think of Allen? He's kind of cute for a guy you know?" Lavi said changing the subject form name to Allen.

Kanda lost his grip on the fabric. He stepped back and turned away grabbing Mugen. "So? What's that got to do with me?" The prince said stubbornly trying to hide the heat that started rising on his cheeks as he headed for the balcony that had stairs to a small court yard and then the beach.

"Hmm? Don't you like him? I mean sure he's not your dream girl but at least he's real." Lavi said half teasingly.

"Shut up! I know what I saw, and again I don't think it was a girl so it doesn't matter!" He yelled as he walked toward the beach with the red headed rabbit following behind.

Allen got up and quietly left his room with Link following. He walked awhile then headed for the prince's room curious to see if he was doing something of interest but to Allen anything the prince could be doing would be of interest.

When he noticed no one was in the room he walked in and noticed the shirt his prince had been wearing earlier and grabbed. A small bouquet of floral scent came off of the shirt, a mix of jasmine, cherry blossoms and lotus. Kanda hadn't really known his mother just as Allen hadn't, as part of the earlier conversation before the dinner.

"Just leave me alone already!" Kanda yelled at Lavi.

Allen heard the yell and looked in the direction of the window like doors that was letting the sea breeze in and he hid as he heard Lavi come back in. After he watched the red head leave and shut the door Allen slowly and cautiously headed toward the balcony and saw his prince shirtless on the shore with his sword.

"Geez, stupid rabbit!" He grumbled unaware of his silent audience. "And that damned… cute Moyashi!" He grumbled trying to deny the blush.

For a moment Allen was worried his prince didn't want him there until he said cute Moyashi.

"Ugh!" He swung Mugen through the air. "Why can't he speak?" Kanda swung again. "Why can't I figure out if he was the one who saved me?" He swung again.

Allen was a little happy to know that he was on Kanda's mind right now. He moved forward a little wanting a closer look at his half naked love interest.

Kanda sighed as he calmed his swings and steadied his posture as he continued practicing in the gentle sea breeze on the white sandy shore as the moon began getting higher.

Allen stepped closer in wonder as his prince watching closely as the moon light glistened off the thin layer of sweat that began to form over the naked skin. He swallowed, with his throat dry at the sight. Allen felt that tightening feeling between his legs again as he started moving forward again though this time he didn't realize it. He went to take another step but the board on the balcony that he stepped on was loose and made a small creak.

Kanda stopped what he was doing and in a blink of an eye turned to see who was watching him and yell but then he saw the beautiful and fragile looking boy in the gentle moon light with his silver hair, seemingly glowing in the night upon the balcony. _He looks like an angel._ Kanda went to speak but found he had no words; nothing would come from his lips and reach the boy.

Allen was blushing at the bold stare. He knew he was caught and needed to run as soon as he fell out of the gaze that was locked on his prince. He turned on his heel to leave.

"Wait…" Kanda called out, almost sounding desperate as his heart raced hoping that the angelic sight would not go away. "You don't have to leave."

Allen stopped just inside the doorway between the bedroom and the balcony. He took a moment to think and slowing turned to walk back to the rail of the balcony. The snowy haired boy placed his delicate fingers upon the smooth wood.

He felt his heart skip a beat as the breath taking sight returned. Kanda carefully took a step back toward the stairs but stopped at just the single step.

It was as though if the prince approached the angel before him, he might spread wings and return to god, but Allen was no angel, he was another mythical creature of beauty, a merman or was one. He blushed shyly as the gorgeous man below him looked at him, staring at him, having his eyes only on him. The area between his legs twitched, sending shivers up his spine and down to his knees making them weak and buckled beneath him. Allen fell to the wooden boards blushing, furiously.

Kanda saw the boy fall and rushed up to him. The prince was shocked when he got to the boy and saw what he did.


	12. The Little Merman Part 3

Allen had his hands cupped between his legs with an increasing blush all over his face. He innocently looked up at his prince. His expression full of confusion as he saw the shocked look on Kanda's face, he suddenly felt ashamed for whatever it was he was feeling other than that of his pure heart racing love for the prince. Allen got up quickly and ran for his room, shutting and locked the door.

"Wait!" Kanda yelled stunned with disbelief as he began heading after the boy, only to stop when he was out of his sight with the door slammed shut. _I hope I didn't upset him._ Kanda slowly approached the shut door and was about to knock but thought it best to leave the boy alone with his thoughts instead of possibly making things worst.

_What's wrong with me? I feel so hot and weird down between my legs._ Allen thought as his hands went back to cupping his crotch. When his hand touched the unknown bulge, he involuntarily gasped. _What is this?_ Allen stood up carefully and looked out the door just in time to see the prince leaving. He closed the door and moved to the bed, leaning his back against the head board as he moved his hands along the area he moaned at the new feeling. _What's going on? What is this between my legs? A third leg? No, it's different… what is this?_ He thought as his hands slid under his pants to investigate.

When Kanda returned to his room he lazily flopped onto the bed which was unlike him. "What just happened? I mean he wasn't actually… turned on by me was he?" He thought aloud. "And if he was… he's younger than me… maybe he doesn't know about that kind of stuff… or maybe it's the first time he's ever felt like that…" the prince closed his eyes and imagined the voice of the person who saved him started going through his head then images of Allen. His body began growing warmer as he tried to figure out everything that had happened the past week.

Allen had pulled his pants over his bent knees so they now rested around his ankles as his hands grabbed and stroked his hardened and new organ. _Oh, god this feels weird! B-but I can't stop it!_ He thought as a hand slid down to his scrotum and grabbed the pair to see what they were and how they would feel. His head went flying back into the pillow behind him. _Why does this feel so good?_ Allen asked himself as he couldn't stop his hands from stroking and rubbing his member.

Kanda opened his eyes and leaned up on his elbows to notice he had a bulge growing and aching in his pants. "This is all that adorable Moyashi's fault!" He said jokingly as he sat up and headed for a shower. The prince let the water run until it was the temperature he was comfortable with. He stripped and got into the stream of water. Kanda sighed as the water crept across his flesh and ran along his freed erection. He let the water run along his skin heating it even more than the thoughts through his head had made him as he reached down and began stroking himself while imagining Allen and what he tried to hide under his hands.

Allen's hand that had cupped his scrotum had moved lower; to the place beneath the coupled sac; to the hidden tight hole. A finger barely touched it and felt it twitch as it sent shivers through Allen's body. _Kanda!_ He thought as an image of his half naked prince appeared in his mind. The white haired youth began pushing his finger tip into his anus without realizing it, without thinking about it, only thinking of his prince and his hands did the rest.

The dark haired prince hand gotten a vigorous pace going as he had one hand stroking his erection and the other against the wet tiled wall of the shower to keep from falling as he became even more lost into his fantasy. His mysterious saviors voice and his adorable, mute, Moyashi's body fueled and lead him further into his lust filled thoughts. "Moyashi…" He moaned as his forehead rested next to his hand on the cool tile as his hand continued stroking and rubbing his cock. "Allen…" He groaned as his hand sped up, getting closer to his climax and deeper into his fantasy.

Allen's finger hand gone in and felt around until it hit something that sent him over the edge with passionate thoughts of his prince touching him in place of his own hands. He couldn't understand any part of what he was doing but the boy couldn't stop. _Kanda! Please!_ He thought as his mouth opened as if to scream in pleasure though nothing but silent air sprung out from his lips. Allen's vision blurred as the hot white liquid shot out of his cock and onto his chest while his anus tightened and clamped around his finger. He began falling asleep as his hands slid away from where they were. One to his side and the other rested in the sticky puddle on his stomach as his silently panted a while before Link showed up onto the bed and pinched Allen to get up and clean himself in a bath.

Kanda came as he thought of making love to the mute boy. His proof of attraction to Allen had painted the tiled wall in front of him for a few moments as the shower water slowly washed it down the drain. "Damn it. Who saved me? And why does that damned Moyashi have to be mute?" The Asian prince asked himself as he washed off and headed back to bed.

The young prince of the sea climbed into the water filled tub and felt a little home sick when his body became immersed in the calming water. _But I can't give up now. I just got here, just got close to him, and I have a week to show him how I feel!_ He thought determined to succeed in winning his beloved prince's heart. He got out after twenty or so minutes of bathing and cleaning his sticky fluid from his body and let it flow down the drain with his worries and home sickness. He dressed into some soft clothes that had been laid out for him earlier, not that he'd noticed with what had happened as he entered the room. Allen tucked himself into the big bed and fell asleep with gentle and kind dreams of his prince.

Kanda had awoken early to practice with Mugen just as he did any other day. Though this mornings practice hadn't been as disciplined as usual because the long haired prince kept wondering about his Moyashi and how he could only guess Allen was aroused from watching the graceful movements he made without his shirt. Practice ended and he headed to the dining room to wait for breakfast.

Allen was hungry when he woke up and had headed for the dining room but on the way he walked past his prince's room feeling bad about running from his beloved. _How can I apologize without my voice?_ Allen wondered feeling saddened by the thought. He sat in one of the seats and looked out at the beautiful view when he heard someone enter the room.

"Oh! It's you." Kanda said seeing his Moyashi sitting, staring at him. "About last night…" He started slowly and carefully taking a step forward toward the white haired boy. "I didn't mean to frighten or chase you. It's just…" He continued starting to turn a little red as he tried to find the right words to say. "When I saw you watching me… I was stunned, mesmerized… and when you moved your hands to your, well between your legs…" He looked away shyly, embarrassed at how much he wanted the young boy. "I was worried I'd done something wrong." Kanda admitted.

Allen blushed and shook his head. _When I was watching you… something happened… I felt embarrassed by how wonderful you looked._ Allen thought as he smiled gently at his prince to assure him it was his fault. Though he couldn't tell his prince what had happened. He didn't understand what had happened and he had no voice to say anything right now.

Kanda looked at the expression and somehow could tell everything was alright. "Hey, would you like to go for a walk with me sometime later this week?" He asked kindly hoping no one was coming near the dining room and heard him. _If that damn rabbit hears this he'll follow and won't leave me alone._

Allen blushed before eagerly nodding in agreement. _I get to go for a walk with him!_ Allen celebrated in his mind as his prince said next to him as the king and Lavi walked in.

"Yuu-chan good morning! Allen, good morning!" He shouted unnecessarily. "I'm not surprised Yuu-chan got up early but it is surprising that you did Moyashi-chan." Lavi said as he cheerfully sat across from Allen.

"It is a rather nice surprise to see someone gets up as early as Yuu-kun. Do you enjoy looking at the sun rise on the horizon?" King Tiedoll asked.

Allen nodded. He looked modest but genuine as he waited for the food to arrive. As they ate (not fish or sea food), Allen would try to be part of whatever topic was brought up even if he couldn't say anything or if he knew what they were talking about. It was fascinating to him to learn about the different things that were land based only and how some sounded a lot like some of the things that were sea based.

Breakfast had lasted longer than Kanda hoped but his Moyashi seemed to have enjoyed himself. And though most of the topics were boring to him, he found that with as interested as the white haired boy was on the subjects he was amused by Allen's responses to Lavi and his father. The king excused himself and headed to do some work consisting of treaties and ways to make friends with all neighboring countries and try to further his territory of mutual friendship. Lavi followed to help out with the king's work.

Allen stood and waved as the red head left the room. "Che." He heard his prince sound before he stood as well. Kanda looked at the boy and smiled. "Thought they'd never shut up and leave. But I guess its fine since you seemed to enjoy talking about all of that useless stuff."

Allen gestured for a laugh though nothing came out.

Kanda was hopeful when he saw the gesture but immediately felt pity and disappointment when no noise came with the gesture. _I want to hear what he sounds like. I want him to say my name, moan it, and scream it when I make love to him._ Kanda thought still believing it was possible for his Moyashi to be the one that saved him.

A day or two had past and the two would slowly get to know each other and Allen loved being close to his prince. Yet both were too shy and nervous to truly approach one another. But each night would be the same if not more passionate and desire filled than the last. They wanted each other more even though neither could say.

Kanda walked up to Allen after breakfast one morning with a question. "I do believe I asked you to a walk… didn't I?"

Allen eagerly nodded and blushed as his prince offered his hand. He took it without hesitation and followed wherever his beloved lead him.

They walked along the beach for a bit then followed a trail that lead to a small forest. It wasn't the type that seemed creepy but calm and tame almost. For most of the walk they stayed close but after a while they started holding hands. Allen wasn't sure if the pulse he felt as they held hands was his or if it was possibly his prince's. _Is he as nervous as I am?_ He wondered as they walked deeper into the gentle woods until they reached a little pond with a small bridge that lead to the center of the pond were a small island was located.

Allen blushed at how beautiful the hidden oasis was. The little island was surrounded by lotus flowers along the edge of island separating land and water. _I've never seen such beautiful flowers before._ He blushed as he walked toward the enticing sight. As he walked closer toward the bridge he noticed on the island there was a stone with writing and a small cherry tree in bloom.

"This place is where my mother rests." Kanda said following the bewildered boy. Allen turned to face his prince shocked but still daze in the magic of the place. "When I'm overly stressed and can't find Mugen or I just want to be alone I come here because not many people do… not even my father. They believe the place is cursed." He said somberly.

Allen watched mesmerized by the prince showing him such a place. _How could such a place be cursed? It's breathtaking._ He thought as he reached his hand to hold his beloveds.

The Asian prince was startled at first but became entranced by the boy as they stopped in the middle of the bridge. He watched as Allen raised his other hand to cover and brush his hand. Holding it in a warm embrace of the pale slender digits.

Allen uncovered the top or his prince's hand and pulled it to his lips. Allen brushed his gentle lips against the smooth knuckles of Kanda's hand.

Kanda was completely bewitched at the kind gesture and he moved his other hand to Allen's cheek as the white haired boy's eyes began to water at the sad yet touching story. He placed his palm against the soft cheek and ran his thumb under Allen's eyelid rubbing away the tear as he began leaning down, turning his head to make the gentle lips he wanted to taste.

Allen looked up blushing and equally entranced with his prince trying to lean up to reach his prince's lips as they came closer.

The pond had a deep stream that ran all the way to the sea. Earl had watch with his evil magic the little date that was going on. Furious that they may actually kiss he sent Jasi and Devi to take care of the problem. They found their targets and started planning to destroy the atmosphere of the date. They began uprooting and shredding the flowers in the water until they noticed that neither boy saw beyond each other and were about to kiss.

"We can't allow this!" Jasi said to Devi under water. Getting frustrated with the difficulty of ruining delaying the kiss at least until the week was up.

"Jasi…" Devi said with a grin. "Look at how close the boy is to the railing." He said getting an idea.

They both started laughing as they picked a side and touched the metal railing closest to the water. With both being electric eels they sent electricity through the metal, even if the railing was rusty and old and weak.

Allen was about to kiss his prince, on his tiptoes, however his legs were still weak and unfamiliar and he started to lose balance and his hand reached back for the rail. When he touched it, it sent cruel waves through him startling him and broke the metal making Allen fall back into the pond.

The natural spell entrancing the boys together broke just as the rusty rail had. Kanda ran off the bridge and walked into the water pulling Allen up and out. "Are you alright?" He asked worried.

The white haired boy nodded rubbing his ass with his spare hand that wasn't in the Asian prince's hands. They started walking back and it had strangely was becoming late afternoon early evening. Neither had realized how long they had walked and was out there but after they had come so close to kissing just to have Allen almost hurt himself it had ruined the magic and the mood for the time.

Once they got back Lavi had met them at the door and noticed the smaller boy dripping wet and ordered a towel be brought. "Guess we just can't keep you out of the water can we, Moyashi-chan?" He joked giving the towel to Allen. "Oh, Yuu-kun, your father has a guest."

Allen was walked to his room to get dried off and changed and to meet down stairs for an early dinner at sunset. He had gotten dressed in a gentle yet powerful ocean blue dress shirt with a black vest and ribbon. He walked down the stairs from his room and saw someone dressed far better than himself talking with his prince, the king and Lavi.

As he got closer he noticed it was a dark, spiky haired boyish looking girl. Young or looked younger than Allen but he couldn't tell. But when he heard her voice he almost fell down the stairs in fear and shock.

Everyone was laughing around the girl except the prince who was befuddled. The girl's voice was Allen's, but it was barely tweaked to be barely a pitch higher for normal conversation but it was Allen's as she hummed. The king and Lavi were enjoying the funny and cute girl. Personally they hoped that she could be Kanda's mystery girl. _But I could've sworn it wasn't a girl. But that voice… there's no doubt that was the voice I had heard._ The confused prince thought wondering how he could be in love with his Moyashi but the voice of his savor belonged to another.

Allen walked down trying to hide how he felt. Something was wrong, very wrong. If his prince was looking for the person with his voice and he didn't have it yet Kanda found someone with the voice he was looking for how could he win?

At dinner everyone laughed except Allen and Kanda. His prince was watching with a soft expression but the problem was that he wasn't watching Allen. He was watching the girl, Rhode; enticed by the voice of the boyish girl. After dinner Rhode was shown to a room of her own that seemed closer to the prince's bedroom than Allen's.

In his room Allen was with Link and they discussed as best they could on how to deal with the situation with only a two days left. He feared tomorrow his prince would spend with Rhode. After Allen fell asleep Link went out and found Lenalee and Komui. He told them to keep an eye on the girl and figure out what they could, their sea prince would be in a lot of trouble if they can't get the two princes' together.

The next morning Komui flew to the window that was for Rhodes room and saw to his shock with an earring on her left ear was removed her voice was nothing like Allen's gentle and soothing voice. But when he saw her reflection in the mirror change to the Earl's and they conversed he listened to the details.

"Make sure the human prince falls for you and kisses you. If he kisses Mana's son, there'll be hell to pay when you return!" The Earl said laughing.

"Understood, Earl-sama." She laughed before putting the earring back in as the reflection changed back.

As predicted the prince spent most of the day with Rhode, under the spell of the familiar voice. By the end of the day when the two had returned Kanda was estranged, hypnotized or something. He wasn't like himself as he returned with Rhode.

Allen had sulked in the library most of the day while separated from his beloved or hanging with Lavi who wouldn't stop asking if he was jealous. _I'm not jealous… it just hearts so much to see him with her._ Allen thought as he started walking down the stairs. He looked over the wooden railing and saw the king, his son, Lavi and Rhode talking.

"I'll marry her." Kanda said.

Allen's eyes widened in shock. In pain, and to make it worst Rhode was clinging to him. He watched as the king and Lavi were shocked too but they weren't in pain, they were happy, though Lavi was kind of rooting for Allen to marry Yuu-chan.

Rhode looked behind Kanda's shoulder directly at Allen to rub it in. "Nah, Kanda, let's get married tomorrow!" She said. "As soon as possible!"

The king was ecstatic about the idea and agreed. Tomorrow would be hell, Allen would lose his beloved, and he would lose his will to love… and possibly his will to live.


	13. The Little Merman Part 4 Final

All that night Kanda couldn't sleep but he couldn't understand why. He couldn't understand what he wanted through the fog in his mind.

With Allen it was the opposite, he couldn't sleep but it wasn't because he didn't know what he wanted nor because his mind was in a fog. He couldn't sleep because he couldn't figure out how to get his prince back.

That morning even with the physical fatigue Kanda went to the ship and they left before Allen awoke from the lack of sleep that had driven him to exhaustion and finally knocked him out early that morning. Komui and Link woke Allen up. "The ship is leaving! Allen! Get up!" Komui yelled pulling at his hair.

"What?" He screamed dressing quickly and running for the pier. When it was too late to get on, he watched from the pier in horror as he saw from the distance, his prince kiss his bride. "NO!" Allen screamed as thunder sounded and lightning struck in the sky.

His voice returned as the end of the pier that Allen stood on broke apart and he fell in and began to change back.

Kanda had snapped out of the trance hearing the voice come from the distance and saw Allen scream then fall into the upsetting sea.

Among the thunder was a cackling mixed in almost overlapping the unnatural storm approaching as the water became disturbed and Rhode began laughing with the evil monster growing in size out of a whirlpool. The Earl was cackling with the scepter in hand and the crown of the king of the sea.

"What's wrong, husband?" Rhode laughed in her high voice. "Poor little Allen!" She yelled over the side through her laughter. "Always the bride's maid never the bride! Or would it be groom in your case?" She laughed as the sea roared in its anger.

Allen had changed back into what he really was. His head came up to the surface as the ship began tipping and tilting in the rage filled waves. He saw his prince run towards the railing facing Allen. He was thrown over when a wave hit the opposite side. "Kanda!" Allen yelled as he started swimming for his beloved.

When he got to his prince Allen brought him up for air immediately as the Earl began directing the lightning towards the couple of princes'. Somehow the Earl missed as the scarred hand changed; it grew large and silver and shielded them from the bolt. With his large hand he made his way to the ship that was falling to pieces bit by bit.

Allen tried to climb up to the deck and pulled his unconscious lover with him. He carefully laid Kanda down as his hand changed back. He pressed his lips on his prince's just as he had the first time they met and Kanda coughed up the sea water and was unbelievably happy to see his beloved Moyashi. "I'm sorry I…" Kanda started but Allen pressed a finger to his lips and told him it wasn't the time. When he did Kanda looked and saw that Allen had no legs but a tail.

"No, I need to tell you…" He continued and grabbed the hand and moved it as his other rested firmly on the back of Allen's neck and pulled him close and kissed him. "I love you, baka Moyashi."

"I love you too, Ba-Kanda." He said as his prince kissed him again.

Allen turned to look at the Earl and Rhode. He dove back into the sea and tried to make his hand big again but this time it turned into a cannon and he started shooting at the giant fat-ass Earl.

Back on the ship Kanda tried to get the strength to get up as he noticed Mugen on the ground and ran for it, drawing the katana and facing Rhode.

"Hmm? Already want a divorce? We haven't had our honeymoon yet, we haven't even had cake!" She laughed.

"Shut up! Stupid girl!" He yelled charging at the girl. She disappeared into a door and never showed again. When she did he turned toward the Earl and knew he couldn't do anything. But watch as Allen took down the Earl.

There were flashy lights all around as the storm began to settle even with the screeching sound of the Earl and Rhode being swallowed into darkness. As the clouds cleared and the sea calmed. Kanda dove into the water as he saw Allen grow weak and too tired to swim. He tried to pull the boy to the shore where they had met before but they were too tired and the waves somehow carried them to the hidden pond. Allen and Kanda fainted with Allen lying on top of him.

Mana got his crown and scepter back and rescue boats started showing up to the wreck sight. Hours later as the sun began setting Allen and Kanda had recovered enough to actually lie on the island and try to stand. Allen's tail had to stay in the water but the top half of him was on the island.

Kanda stood and Allen watched as the boy walked to the grave stone and reached his hand through the scattered cherry blossom petals and picked up a fake lotus flower hidden in a bouquet of them. And brought it to Allen.

"Why's that one closed? Is it a late bloomer?" Allen asked wondering why that one lotus blossom wasn't opened like the rest.

Kanda pinched the tip of a closed petal and pulled it off. And pulled another.

Allen watched and grabbed a fallen petal, confused to know why he was ripping the flower apart. It was a ceramic petal, it wasn't broken it was like a puzzle.

Kanda saw the interested expression on Allen's face as he removed the final two petals and revealed a little ring in the center of the lotus blossom. "It was my mother's ring. Allen… will you marry me?"

The boys were found holding each other with Allen half in the water and Kanda with his feet in the water while the merman was being held between the Asian prince's legs. "YUU-CHAN!" Lavi yelled running toward them. "I found them!"

Everyone ran to the 'cursed' pond as Allen's sea based friends found the stream, including his father. There was no need for Allen to speak his father knew he was sorry for the trouble, but he also knew why. "Allen if you truly want to be with him, I'll allow you to have your legs."

They were married that very night under the full moon. Even though everyone was ship wrecked the prince's didn't want a flashy wedding they just wanted to be married. "Nah, King Tiedoll…" Lavi started as the king, his son, and his son-in-law looked at the red head. "You did say you wanted to find a way to widen the friendship between kingdoms… and Allen's dad is the king of the seven seas… I don't think you could have a better friendship." Lavi joked and laughed.

That evening the tired boys headed to their rooms to clean up so they could be ready for the small ceremony that would take place for their wedding. Allen got in the shower and started to relax a bit knowing that he could have his prince soon. As the warm water splashed him he admired the ring on his finger. Until he was startled by a naked body pressing against his back with arms wrapped around his waist.

"Sorry, but I can't wait much longer." Kanda whispered into his Moyashi's ear. He turned his lover to face him as he forced a passionate and welcomed kiss.

Allen wrapped his arms around his Asian prince's neck and deepened the kiss as the Kanda's hands rubbed all over Allen's small naked figure.

Kanda rubbed Allen's growing erection and the boy moaned and writhed in his embrace. "Kanda…" he gasped as he continued to arousal and stroke the boy.

Lavi waked to Kanda's room with a new wedding tux and set it on his bed. "Yuu-chan?" He called as he looked around and saw he wasn't in the bath or even out on the balcony. "He's not here…" Lavi thought with an evil grin. He quickly went to find something good to use for his devious plan.

Kanda turned the knob on the water and made it cold as there hot bodies touched. "Moyashi… I love you." He said as he kissed the boy again.

Allen's hands moved from his lover's neck to copy the movements and areas that Kanda had used on him. He grabbed and stroked his lover's erection as they kissed and roamed their hands all over each other in the cold shower.

Kanda looked deep into Allen's eyes. "Turn and pull your hands on the wall. It'll be easier to stretch you." He asked gently yet lustfully.

Without hesitation or question Allen did as he was told and allowed Kanda to do as he pleased.

The Asian prince grabbed the bottle of body wash and poured it between Allen's cheeks along the crevice and over the puckered, twitching anus. Kanda began pressing a single digit to the hole as his other hand stroked the boy's cock again.

"Ah, oh~!" Allen moaned as he felt the finger go inside his ass without any pain or resistance. The water calmed and soothed him which made stretching an easy and quick job.

After Kanda had managed to fit the three necessary fingers he asked if his white haired lover was ready.

Allen was a panting mess but nodded as his lover pushed in all the way. "Ah~!" Allen moaned as his prostate was hit.

"It's so slippery. And yet so tight, Moyashi." Kanda moaned as he pulled out a little and pushed back in making sure to hit the same gland again.

Allen's chest was pressed against the tiled wall as the cold water continued to fall upon the boys as the pace was fast and firm. Both were close and panting and moaning. "I love your voice, Allen… I want to hear you scream my name when you climax!" He ordered as he gave a final thrust inside. "Allen!"

"Yuu~!" Allen screamed as he came all over the tiles while his lover filled his ass with his passion.

They were both satisfied for the time being and were gonna finish their shower for real and get ready for the ceremony but… there was a flash.

Through hazy eyes they looked over to where the flash came from and saw Lavi with a camera. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Yuu-chan… you two just can't seem to stay out of the water can you?" He laughed. "I wonder what your fathers will think…" he laughed as Kanda's anger rose.

"USAGI!" Kanda yelled, shaking the whole castle.

Lavi ran like a bat out of hell but before Kanda could follow Allen grabbed his arm.

He turned to look at the boy with a quizzical look mixed with anger for the damn Usagi. "What?" He tried to ask gently.

"Kill him later… I'm not done getting used to my legs… or this." He said looking down at his re-hardening erection. "I'm still not even sure I understand it…" he said with a devious grin.

Kanda looked back at the direction Lavi had run off in and freed his arm from Allen. He walked to the door to the bathroom and shut it, locking it. "Right, where were we?" Kanda said walking back to his lover, kissing him.

"Yuu-kun! Where are you and what are you doing with Allen-kun?" King Tiedoll hollered.

"Allen! I agreed to let you have your legs but I didn't agree to whatever this is!" King Mana yelled.

"There should be an emergency window in the towel area of this room…" Kanda said as the boy's paled.

"But where would we go?" Allen asked worried. "Your dad has the land covered… mine's got the sea…"

"I'm gonna kill him." The two princes' said in unison.

The End.


	14. Snow White Hair Part 1

Snow White-_hair_

Long, long ago in a magnificent castle, there lived an adorable young prince named Allen. His stepmother, the queen, Tyki Mikk was a cruel and wicked woman whose greatest fear and envy was of her stepson Allen. Tyki was worried that when he grew up he would become far greater in charm, beauty, and just about everything else over her own aspects.

King Mana had lost his wife; Allen's mother. Awhile after he remarried, believing that his precious and only son needed a mother. Sadly not long after, King Mana had died from 'natural causes', leaving Allen with his stepmother.

Even with every bit of cruelty that would be placed on Allen, Tyki was still worried that her stepson could still become better than her. Everyday the wicked and evil queen anxiously asked her magic mirror: "Magic mirror on the wall; who's the fairest of them all?"

The mirror would always reply: "You are the fairest one of all, lero." The queen would be content for the day.

Allen was now 16; adding insult to injury over the past decade his _loving_ stepmother had him wear rags and was forced to be her servant all while suffering from a cruel 'accident' that left Allen with a peculiar scar upon the left side of his face and an overly burnt left arm. So all day Allen would be forced to scrub the floors and cook the meals.

Though it was hard work Allen was an obedient boy and tried to enjoy the work while daydreaming of a handsome prince who may one day save him from this loneliness. Fall in love with him, care for him, and take him to live with his prince in his castle.

One morning, as he was fetching a pail of water from the well, he made a wish that someday somehow, some gorgeous and kind man would come for him and all of his dreams would come true. "Tim," he started, talking to his pet golem. "I really hope that one day a wonderful man will come to get me. I mean I know it's weird for a guy to want another guy but I just don't think girls are really right for me. Or maybe I just haven't met the right one… then again I haven't met very many people."

Allen had made his way back from his daydreaming to continue his work. Then, as if by fate or magic, a young man was walking by and noticed the cute Moyashi. The young man smiled as he watched behind a bush near the old, open, gate. _Such an adorable boy and gentle voice._ He thought as he watched the white haired beauty work and talk to the flying creature.

Prince Kanda decided to revel himself to the boy. "Quite an interesting thought… and yet a little sad." He said, startling the boy, looking the boy up and down.

"W-what? W-who are you?" Allen asked as he backed away.

"You said you don't know many people. It's a sad thought. Is there a reason for it?" Kanda asked taking a step forward as the cute Moyashi took two back.

Allen thought for a moment if he should answer this strange, tall, long haired, beautiful man. "I guess my stepmother is trying to keep me safe or something…"

"Stepmother? What happened to your mother? Or father?" Kanda asked taking another couple steps toward the boy. Curious about the strange child and noticed the burnt hand raising his interest.

Allen felt intrigued by the man but couldn't shake the uneasy feeling he got from this unknown gentlemen. He hurried inside and shut the door behind him.

"Aww, please don't go." He called to the retreated boy. "I don't mean to frighten you."

Allen walked up to a balcony and hid behind the curtain at the doorway upstairs. He carefully peaked out from behind it.

Kanda looked around and noticed a tiny shimmer of silver coming from the edge of the otherwise dark drapes. "My name is Kanda. Kanda Yuu, what's your name?" He asked walking to the side hoping to get a better look at the area where it was shining assuming it was the Moyashi's hair in the sun light.

Allen blushed. "A-Allen… Walker…" He answered as he peaked around the curtain he was clinging to a bit more.

"Hmm, Allen… why won't you come out and show yourself?" He asked with a gentle yet teasing smile across his thin lips.

Allen blushed even more as that gorgeous smile was directed at him. "Because I don't know you…"

"Well, you said you don't know a lot of people. But how are you supposed to get to know someone if you don't come out." Kanda smiled as he stepped far enough back to see the right half of Allen's face coming out from behind the drape.

"Y-you shouldn't be here." He stuttered as he smiled and blushed. Allen watched as the young man's expression became slightly depressed. "But I guess you're right." He said stepping into the sunlight completely and walking to the rail to leave on it with his arms folded.

Kanda looked up at the angelic beauty above him. "There, it isn't so hard to come out and talk." He said smiling at the boy.

Allen giggled a bit. "Why are you here?" _His smile is so genuine, his voice is so smooth and sweet yet slightly bitter._ Allen thought as he talked to the Asian man.

"I guess so you could meet someone new. I was riding and overheard you." He admitted.

He blushed in response. "Then I guess it's nice to meet you, Kanda.

"Likewise, Moyashi." He said. "So who is your stepmother?"

"The queen of the castle, Tyki Mikk." Allen answered.

"So then you must be King Mana's son?" The Asian gentleman asked.

"Yes," Allen paused thinking about how he was alone with only his stepmother. "Hey what does that word mean?"

Kanda noticed the sullen look on the white haired boy's face. He heard the question but before he could answer the two were startled by a voice calling for Allen. "Wait."

"I have to go now." Allen said turning and getting ready to leave but stopped and quickly looked back at Kanda.

"When will I see you again?" He asked as the cute Moyashi turned around.

"I'm not sure. But it was nice meeting you." Allen replied and blushed; taking a moment to think about what he was about to do. He rushed back down the small stairway to the prince and offered his hand to shake goodbye.

Kanda reached for the offered hand but instead of shaking it he pulled, bringing Allen into his arms. With his free hand he brushed his fingers across Allen's cheek pushing back the hair and reveling the scar. Kanda winced for a moment worried about the scar before his hand continued to the nape of the fragile looking boy's neck and pulled his head closer. He pressed his lips passionately against Allen's. "I guess I will suffer the anxiety until we meet again." He said letting a few inches come between them.

"Y-yes…" Allen whispered breathless and stunned.

Kanda brushed his lips against the soft quivering lips in front of him again. When he moved back again they stared into each other's eyes for a while before Tyki's voice rang through the castle again calling for Allen.

"I have to go now." He said as he managed to break free while still dazed and headed inside.

Kanda felt satisfied enough by the kiss to let the boy go. He smirked, watching the cute boy turn and run inside. He waited for the Moyashi to be out of his sight before he turned and left.

Tyki watched as the Asian prince kissed the _ugly _stepson of his. Jealous, she turned and looked at the magic mirror. "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest one of all?"

"The one, with hair as white as snow, and rosy skin as soft as porcelain; Allen Walker is the fairest of them all, lero." The mirror replied.

"What? Absolutely not! Impossible!" Tyki screamed in her room. She began pacing in her hate trying to come up with a way to fix this monstrosity of a mess. "He must be taken care of." She said thinking aloud in her room with a wicked smile.

That evening Tyki called upon a couple merchant hunters; Jasi and Devi, and gave them orders to go with Allen when he went to pick wild flowers in the outer fields of the kingdom, a good distance from the castle near the woods and kill him. "And to make sure you get the job done, you will bring back his heart in this box." She ordered grabbing the little mahogany box and handing it to one of the young hunters.

"Yes, your majesty." The brothers said simultaneously as they were dismissed.

The next morning Allen and his two escorts went to the fields of wild flowers on the edge of the woods. Allen knelt down to pick some irises and added them to the handful of other flowers in his burnt hand. Jasi held the box as Devi slowly walked up behind the knelt young prince with a dagger in his hand about to plunge it into his back. Allen looked up and saw the shadow of the hunters and turned in fear and shock as the knife got closer before Devi hesitated and Jasi felt the same. Neither could go through with killing Allen. "I can't do it."

"Neither can I. We just can't kill such an innocent prince." Jasi admitted along with Devi. Both began sobbing causing their make up to run. "Young highness, you must leave."

"Your stepmother, the queen ordered us to kill you. If she finds out your still alive she will kill you!" They exclaimed and explained.

"Run! Run into the forest and never return!" Jasi said as Allen got up panic filled and rushed into the thick woods with Timcampy right behind him.

Allen ran looking back every so often until he tripped in the darker part of the forest. He hit the hard ground and didn't bother trying to get back up as he started to cry. It wasn't that the fall hurt that much it was more of what was happening. "I knew she didn't like me but trying to have me killed? Why? What did I do that she would hate me so?" Allen cried out through his tears as night fall surrounded the already dark forest making it pitch-black.

However, the young misfortunate prince's situation got worst. A storm began, the lightning crashed and the thunder shouted and echoed through the forest. The light created shadows and terrifying false images in each flash. Allen curled up in fear and heartache.

The storm passed quickly but Allen was still holding himself, crying on the ground. Timcampy was soaked but fluttered out from under Allen and shook himself straining the water from his wings and tail. The golden golem saw the sullen and scared boy. He took a moment to figure out how to help the poor prince.

First the little golem tried tugging at Allen's white and soaked hair, but it didn't get the boy to move from his position. Then he looked around; the sunlight started coming through the branches and revealed some of the woodland natives. Timcampy tried to gather some of them to help Allen calm down and realize he was safe, only surrounded by the less harmful of forest animals. Deer, rabbits, squirrels, chipmunks and birds.

Allen heard the rustling and slowly lifted his head to look around through teary, red eyes. When he made out some of the blurry shapes he began sitting himself up and wiped his eyes. Timcampy landed in Allen's cold hand and shivered a bit.

The poor prince giggled a bit at the little shakes of the golem before sneezing and apologizing to the wet creature. The animals scattered into the trees and bushes when the noise came from Allen. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm just lost and cold." He said to the animals that seemed to understand him, but almost went back into the bushes when they heard a growl. "Hehe, and hungry." Allen laughed weakly, starting to stand.

Allen sneezed again as the cold residue from the storm, rolled off the tips of his silver strands. The animals begin heading together in the same direction and Allen felt sad, until Tim pulled his hair in the same direction suggesting they follow the furry animals. Trusting the golem he followed though the woods to a thinner part. Pushing the branches and saw a cottage.

He gasped and blushed at the cute, little house; oblivious to how cute he was while he looked. Allen started walking toward the cottage, as directed by the animals and the golden creature pulling his hair still. When he got up close he noticed the plants and yard were over grown and unkempt. "Well, I do like gardening." He said thinking aloud as he walked to a window and wiped through the heavy dust coating the glass and peered inside.

Timcampy landed on Allen's head and used his tail to clean a portion of the window to look inside as well. "Wow, this place is so dark, but quaint. Nothing a little hard work can't fix up." Allen said trying to stay positive as the golem tried opening the door; which seemed unlocked since it opened. "Tim!" He exclaimed. "Wait, we shouldn't go in without permission." Allen said as he sneezed again. "Well, maybe it won't be so bad… as long as I clean up a bit. Maybe the people who live here won't mind." He said cautiously walking through the dusty doorway.

Allen, Timcampy, and the other animals that seemed interested in helping the white haired prince slowly and carefully entered and looked around. They saw everything covered in dust, cobwebs, and at first he thought someone spilt a box of raisins in a corner but there was no box and he started to doubt that's what they were.

The dishes were filthy, the sink was full of dirt and mud, the fire place was full of ash and soot. Broken plates and trash all over the old, cracked table. Uneven chairs, dirty ripped clothes. Damp and rotten food and wood fixtures. "A lot of hard word... defiantly a lot of work… and help." Allen admitted looking at the animals with pleading eyes.

As he surveyed the damage and tried to figure out a plan of cleaning the sun moved higher into the sky, warming the Earth. "Okay!" He exclaimed slamming a fist into an open palm. "Open all the windows first." Allen said walking toward the window he peaked in through. With the light shining in through a cloud of dust Allen noticed an apron and grabbed it, taking it outside to shake the dust and dirt from it. "This will have to do." He said to himself as animals began gathering clothes and taking them to a stream nearby. The white haired boy tied the frilly and girly apron over his neck and around his waist hoping it would lessen the chances of his own clothes getting dirty.

He began sweeping and dusting before he suffocated. Allen worked on a little bit of everything making sure the bottom floor was spotless if not sparkling before he could focus on feeding his stomach. He found a small garden behind the cottage and made some stew. While it was covered and cooking he did some more chores until he started to get sleepy.

The white-haired boy was tired to the bone but managed upstairs and found several small rooms he walked into the first which was dark and had canisters on the floor with red or black liquid coming out of the flasks and a coffin labeled "Sleepy" so he left the room.

He headed for the second room which was full of frilly girly things. He saw the bed; it was hard to miss since it was covered in lace with the head board labeled as "Happy". Allen took a closer look and noticed the letters were scratched up to replace the word horny; he hurried out of the room.

The third room was full of tissues and most were stained with tears and or snot. The room was messy and depressing. This time when he saw the foot board on the bed frame it was scratched with the word "Sneezy". Allen left the room hoping he wouldn't get sick after being in the contaminated looking room.

Allen ventured to the fourth room. It was full of pictures of some long pig tailed Asian girl and the head board was labeled with "Bashful". "Seems more like shameful. None of these pictures seem like they were taken with her permission… they're all from a distance as if she was being stalked." Allen said as he looked at the stalker like images before leaving the room.

The fifth room was a little less terrifying; from what he could see over the stacks of books. "Wow, someone likes to read." He said looking for a title and noticed most were history books or medieval books involving acupuncture. "These are kind of cool." Allen admitted as he looked over the stacks and saw what the bed was labeled as. "Grumpy… maybe I shouldn't stay in here." He thought aloud, turning on his heel and leaving. "Besides I can't even get to the bed without moving or knocking over books and needles."

He was about to enter the sixth room but the door itself seemed menacing and creepy. Especially since there was a strange goo coming from under the door. Allen backed away from the door in fear. He noticed there was three letters carved into the door. "D.O.C." "I don't even want to know what's in there." He said feeling a little sick.

There were two more doors he opened the seventh door and it seemed a bit more normal. It was a mess, of male clothing, some books, a head band or two, on the bed, nothing drastic. "Seems normal enough." He said yawning, walking towards the bed and sliding into the sheets and falling asleep. The white-haired prince fell fast and hard not even thinking about the eighth room.

Meanwhile, in a mountain, a good mile or so away; the owners and inhabitants of the cottage were scavenging for magical cubes they call innocence. "Ugh! No more." A red headed boy groaned as he was slammed the metal end of the shovel into the dirt and leaned on the handle of it. "This is exhausting! Can we go home now?" He complained sighing and groaning.

"You could try this to give you more energy." An Asian man said to the red head; holding a vial with something oozing out of it with smoke of a sinister color.

The red head paled, grabbed the shovel and tried to run away. He almost got away but a needle was thrown in his direction, which stopped him in his tracks.

"Get back to work or you'll stay here after we finish." A small elderly man said grabbing another needle and getting ready to throw it at the red head if he didn't get back to work.

Depressed but not wanting to be skewered he began digging again. Looking for innocence. "Stupid panda." He muttered under his breath. A rock impaled the back of his head.

"Don't worry Lavi; it's almost time to go home." A pig tailed Asian girl said, with a gentle grin.

"Aw, Lenalee-chan! You're too kind and pure!" A blond man said running to give the girl a hug. But before he could some menacing liquid was splashed into his face causing a series of blotches to appear all over it.

"Not so fast, Bak-chan." The Asian man said with a grin more menacing than the liquid.

"Komui!" Bak Chan said trying to wash the liquid off his face.

"Ah! No fair! Kuro-chan's sleeping!" Lavi exclaimed pointing at the vampire like person sleeping on the job.

Another girl walked over and tapped on the sleeping man's shoulder. "Krory-san, you need to wake up." The timid woman said.

His eyes opened slowly as he yawned. "Miranda-san…" he yawned, stretching.

Miranda turned to the others. "Krory-san has woken up!" She announced.

"Kuro-chan!" Lavi said happily hoping he could guilt trip Krory into doing his work as pay back for falling asleep.

"Time to head home." The old man said right after Lavi's small outburst.

"Yay!" Lenalee said picking up her bag and tossing it into the hidden shed. "Let's go home, Brother." She said with her sisterly smile.

"Lenalee!" Komui said following his sister.

"Lenalee-chan!" Bak said following behind the Asian siblings.

The seven innocence miners headed home through the woods to the cottage with mild injuries and conflicts on the way home. When they got closer Komui stopped everyone; noticing there were lights on in the cottage and those lights could be seen through the clearly cleaned windows.

"Someone cleaned our windows!" Lavi said being overly obvious.

"Someone's in our house." Miranda said as her head started tilting back to let out a large sneeze.

"No," Komui said.

"Cover her." Bookman exclaimed as quietly as he could as everyone rushed to cover Miranda's mouth and nose.

Miranda's sneeze went away for the moment as they each picked up their stuff and tiptoed slowly to the lit up cottage. "We must be very, very quiet." Komui said as they advanced through the bush to the dirt trail leading directly to the front door.

They crept one foot at a time down the small hill, over the stone bridge and up to the single step that lead into the door. Komui slowly opened the creaky old door.

The woodland animals heard the wooden door sound and creep and began rushing out of the hallway and down the stairs. As they stampeded towards the door, the miners scrambled and hid trying not to be seen or harmed by the unknown creatures coming out of their house.

Then as the house quieted again the miners heard some kind of moaning sound coming from upstairs. "It's a ghost or something." Bak said terrified.

"M-maybe someone should go up there and talk to it or scare it away." Miranda said and everyone looked at Lavi.


	15. Snow White Hair Part 2

Lavi reluctantly crept up the stairs quietly muttering to himself, while everyone else stayed down stairs.

"The place is spotless." Lenalee said stroking a single finger along a wooden shelf. "Not even a speck of dust."

Krory stuck his nose in the air and smelt something wonderful. "Wow, there's actual food cooking." He said walking toward the fire place where a giant pot was filled with what looked like stew.

"Hmm, probably some witch's brew. It must be poisoned." Bookman said as the good smell reached him.

Meanwhile, Lavi walked down the hallway, carefully pressing his ear against each door. He heard groaning getting louder as he went further down the hall. Until he got to his room and saw something in his bed.

"Lavi-san's been up there a while by himself…" Miranda said worried about the red head.

"Maybe we should check on him." Lenalee suggested walking toward the stairs.

"Lenalee-chan! You're so thoughtful." Bak-san exclaimed trying to throwing himself at the Chinese girl. Until he was stopped by a newly cleaned frying pan to his face, knocking him out.

"Not gonna happen Bak-chan." Komui said with a cruel grin.

Lavi just stared at the small figure in is bed as it turned and the sheets slide off, revealing a gentle and innocent looking face, then he noticed the scar and the reddened hand. "Poor, cute boy." Lavi thought aloud staring in awe at the beautiful creature with white hair.

"Lavi-kun." Miranda said as loudly as she could without shrieking.

He immediately turned to shush everyone as they slowly walked down the hall, each looking in their designated rooms to make sure nothing was done to them. When each room was checked they all walked to where Lavi was. "He's sleeping."

"He? Lavi what are you talking about?" Krory asked as they all peered into the room and saw the cute boy inside asleep.

"Aw, he's so cute!" Lenalee quietly squealed.

"Simply angelic!" Miranda said agreeing with the Chinese girl.

"What's with the hair? And his cheek?" Bak asked as he noticed the white hair, the scarred cheek, and the red arm. "Poor thing." Krory said with tears in his eyes.

Allen groaned as he turned and the light from the hall came in and hit his eyes. He sat up in the bed that didn't belong to him. His eyes widened bright with shock as he saw the group of strange people starring at him. "Um," he started as he jumped out of the bed and bowed in apology. "I'm sorry to intrude but I needed a place to be and I even cleaned and cooked…" Allen babbled before Lavi interrupted him.

"It's okay, your highness." Lavi said bowing.

"H-how do you know me?" Allen stuttered.

"It's not hard to tell Prince Allen." Komui said. "We were loyal workers of your father's until he died. We heard about the cruelty of your stepmother."

"Poor thing, was it Tyki's fault?" Lenalee asked hoping the wicked queen wasn't so selfish and cruel to harm such an innocent creature.

Allen looked away. "It was an accident." He muttered as if it was his own fault.

"Then why are you here instead of at the palace?" Bak-san asked.

Allen went to answer but no words came out and he looked down in shame, as tears started to form in his silvery eyes.

"Aww, don't cry, Allen-kun." Lenalee said.

Allen sniffled. "She sent hunters after me and when they couldn't do it they told me to leave so I ran into the woods and ended up here. I'm so sorry to have come in but…" Allen started to sob.

Lavi walked up to the crying prince and wrapped his arms around the crying boy trying to comfort him. "Look you can stay here…" Lavi started before Bookman interrupted.

"Absolutely not!" The old man said folding his arms. "For all we know he's the witch!"

"Jeez, the evil queen would never compare to this adorable prince." Lavi said still holding Allen. "So he's staying, stupid panda."

Bookman started throwing a series of needles at Lavi's back.

Allen stepped back to stay out of the firing range. He wiped his eyes and started to laugh as the ridiculous red head tried to reach behind him to pull the needles out.

Everyone turned and started at the angelic sight of Allen laughing with slightly teary eyes. "I'm sorry; I don't mean to laugh, especially with all the trouble I'm causing." He said trying to stop his laughter.

"Allen-kun you're so cute!" Lenalee said running up and hugging the adorable boy, crushing him in her oversized boobs in her undersized top.

"Lenalee-chan!" Bak-san exclaimed in woeful sobs before he felt a disturbing shadow behind him.

"Bak-chan…" Komui said in a harsh tone while holding some ghastly vial in his hand.

Allen watch as Bak-san paled and freaked out at the sight. "Brother? What's in that vial?" Lenalee asked.

"Bak-chan's punishment if he doesn't learn to better himself." Komui said grinning evilly as Bak-san fainted.

Allen couldn't hold back his laugh anymore until the smell of soup came in contact with his nose. "Oh! I forgot about dinner!" He said rushing through the group and down the stairs to finish dinner.

Everyone followed at their own pace as the enticing smell drew them into the kitchen. They were already to eat as the white haired boy tested the stew and decided it was done. "Yay! Food!" Lavi shouted happily.

"Ah-ah-ah." Allen said stopping the red head from getting some soup. "Have you washed yet?"

Everyone looked at their hands then quickly moved them behind their backs. "Yes…" they said lying in unison.

"If you don't clean them you don't get dinner." Allen said as everyone turned toward the bathrooms to wash up, forgetting Allen was an uninvited guest that they agreed to let stay. Even if he was royalty.

The girls went one way, the boys went another, and Komui went his own way. The small cottage had 8 small bedrooms and originally 3 bathrooms but one was kind of turned into a lab.

The girl's bathroom was neat and tidy, sort of dark but full of frills. "Poor Allen-kun." Lenalee started as she lathered her hands with some jasmine scented soap. "He is so cute but that evil queen must've had something to do with his scars."

"It's really sad such a cruel thing happened to him." Miranda replied as she copied the Asian girl's action.

They washed their hands and cleaned their faces as well as put on some make up. After feeling satisfied with their appearances they went to change into some clean clothes that weren't covered in dirt.

Meanwhile, Bak, Lavi, Bookman, and a barely awake Krory headed for the boy's bathroom. "Ugh, even if he is the prince it's far too rude to just come into a house without permission! Especially to come into someone's room and sleep in their bed." The angry old man said.

Krory just yawned, walking toward the stall to sit as he fell asleep.

Bak had just regained consciousness and was complaining about Komui, or fantasizing about Lenalee.

"I don't mind." Lavi said with a grin. "In fact I'm kinda happy the cute, lost prince fell asleep in my bed." He laughed thinking about Allen in his bed.

"That's not funny idiot." Bookman said as he hit the happy-go-lucky red head.

"Well he is the prince and compared to the queen, he must be an angel, especially if the queen wants him dead." Bak said out of his own world and into the conversation at hand. "Besides he apologized, explained his situation, cleaned and even cooked for use as a way to compensate." He summed up the current problem Bookman was so grumpy about.

"See? Even Bak-san agrees Allen should stay." Lavi said interpreting Bak's words accurately.

"He never said that…" Krory said half asleep.

"Well I do think it wouldn't hurt. We have an extra room he could stay in." Bak said.

The four men quickly washed up and dragged a forcibly washed yet asleep Krory toward the stairs to head for the dining room again.

Komui went to his personal bathroom/lab and quickly made a new potion to use on Bak-chan before washing his hands. He changed into a lab coat and clean clothes then headed for the dinner table, with an evil grin on his face. "This should teach Bak-chan not to mess with my Lenalee." He said to himself.

The girls were in the dining room first and offered to set the table as the young misfortunate prince put finishing touches on the soup.

The boys entered the room, astonished by the dazzling cleanliness of the place. Then mixed with the amazing aroma coming from the simple looking stew; practically everyone wanted Allen to stay. Not to mention the amount of drool coming from the hungry miners. "Mmm, if it tastes as good as it smells…" Lavi said drifting into a daze over the aroma.

"Everyone washed?" Allen asked with a quizzical brow lifted. Each miner showed their hands as they took their place at the table. Eagerly awaiting the food prepared as rent. "Okay, please enjoy." Allen said with a flawless grin. He served the stew before taking the empty seat between Lavi and Lenalee.

Komui walked toward the sink to get a pitcher of water and a bottle of wine. He grabbed some cups. "It's the least I can do with everything." He said placing cups in each spot, quickly and secretly pouring the contents of the vial into Bak-chan's cup. "Bak-chan…" Komui said with a smile that managed to hide the oh-so devious plan behind it.

Everyone said their thanks and dug into the food. "This is amazing!" Lavi shouted in bliss.

"It really is good." Lenalee said blushing at the wonderful flavor filling her mouth.

After the delicious meal that even Bookman enjoyed; even if he didn't show it much. Everyone started chatting, introducing each other and just getting to know about one another. Then they voted about Allen staying with them, it was unanimous without Bookman's doubtful vote against.

"Walker can stay as long as he wants…" Bak said drunkly.

Komui watched with an evil grin. "Perhaps I should direct Bak-chan to his room; it seems he drank too much." The devious doctor offered.

Everyone but Lavi, Lenalee and Allen headed for bed as it got late. "I hope he's okay." Allen said innocently.

"He should be fine." Lavi said watching the two scientists go up stairs. "So Allen… you got a girlfriend or princess you're looking at?" He asked teasingly, elbowing the boys ribs playfully.

"Well a few days ago I met a guy…" Allen started shyly.

"So you swing _that_ way? Ok, your choice. Leaves more girls for me." Lavi said.

"Aw, that's wonderful. Well at least until the queen tried to kill you and separated you from him." Lenalee said pointing out the bad things.

"What's the lucky guy's name? What's he like?" Lavi asked.

Allen blushed as he fidgeted in his seat. "Well…" he started shyly. "He's tall, long black hair in a ponytail, shimmering onyx eyes… strong yet elegant." Allen said blushing even more as he pictured the man. "And his lips were so…" he trailed off before snapping back to the reality of what he was saying.

Lenalee and Lavi looked at each other then at Allen in shock then smirked. "So you kissed him?" Lenalee asked.

Allen's blush was wild and spread. "Um…"

"What was it like Allen-chan?" Lavi asked teasingly.

"I don't know it was my first kiss. I don't know how to describe it." He said nervously. "It was full of warmth and love yet it was full of burning dominance." Allen's legs trembled against each other thinking back at the sensation the kiss had brought him. "I-it's getting late, I'll clean up. Why don't you guys head up to bed?"

Lavi and Lenalee exchanged glances. "Okay." They said headed up the stairs but instead of going to their rooms they cleaned up Allen's for him.

Allen walked up stairs after finishing the dishes. Tired and sleepy he walked down the hall. The hall was empty as he walked toward the extra bedroom that he would have to clean. As he walked passed each room it was quiet until he noticed some noise from "Doc's" room.

The door wasn't latched shut. He peered into the dark room and heard moans and groans though all were muffled. Allen covered his mouth to silence the gasp as he saw Bak-chan and Komui. Bak was naked and blindfolded with his hands tied to the head board with a cloth gag in his mouth.

At first Allen thought it was wrong and bad with the possibility that Bak-san was in pain until Komui moved to the side after binding Bak's legs' ankles to thighs to force his knees to stay bent making it harder for the blond Asian to close his legs and hide his erection. Allen saw that Bak-san was turned on and realized he wasn't in pain.

Allen swallowed as one voice in his head told him to leave but the other told him to stay and watch. The other voice was louder and he stayed.

"Now, Bak-chan, what I'm going to do to you is help you learn to leave my precious Lenalee alone. So this is your punishment for taking her picture." Komui said crawling on top of the blond Asian, then licking his defenseless nipple.

Bak moaned through the cloth as his nipple stiffened.

"And this is for trying to hug and grope her." Komui said as he stroked and squeezed the hardened cock. "You're enjoying this aren't you?" He smirked.

Allen heard another stifled moan as he blushed while shamefully watching the two men together.

"Isn't it a wonderful aphrodisiac that wine turned out to be with my little addition?" Komui asked as he moved a hand along the blonds cock.

Allen watched as Bak's head slammed into the pillow under him. He blushed wondering how it would feel to be blind and mute without the use of his hands while being touched. _Don't the senses get stronger to make up for losing a sense?_ He mused thinking about his prince tying him up and… _oh, god._ He though as he continued to watch.

Komui slid down Bak's body and stopped when his head reached between the blonds legs. He licked the tip of the blonde Asians cock forcing a groan through the fabric in his mouth.

Allen's own hardness twitched as he watched Komui begin sucking and blowing Bak-san's erection. Wishing his prince and he were in their place. On his knees peaking into the dim room the white haired boy had a hand over his mouth and one over his crotch.

Bak moaned and thrusted his hips up into the dark haired mans mouth. He felt Komui's hands hold his hips down as more suction was applied to his hard cock.

Komui bobbed his head as his tongue danced around the stiff organ in his mouth. He removed his mouth and began stroking with his hand while he licked along the shaft.

Allen bit his finger to prevent a moan from escaping his lips. His fingers rubbed the front of his pants as he watched.

The two Asian men continued their duet of muffled moans and sucking. Until Bak threw his back, grasping the headboard he was tied to. He came and filled Komui's mouth.

The Asian man swallowed the blonde's hot liquid and licked his lips. "I don't remember saying you could cum." He whispered as he crawled up and kissed Bak's cheek.

Allen rubbed his hand and grasped his bulge.

Komui kissed the other cheek before biting the cloth and pulling it out of Bak's mouth. "Now I have to punish you for cumming." Komui said straddling Bak's chest. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his own aching need and it rested just an inch away from Bak's bottom lip.

Bak's tongue couldn't resist flicking out and licking the hard cock in front of him. He felt Komui's hand untie and remove the blindfold. When he could see, even through lust clouded eyes he stared up at the man on top of him. "Komui…" He moaned breathlessly.

Allen watched amazed that about an hour ago Bak was chasing Lenalee but now he's licking Komui-san's cock. His blush became over bearing as Bak started sucking the head of the hardened flesh.

Komui moved his hips, subtly rocking them back and forth. "That's good, Bak-chan." He moaned.

Allen licked his lips as his vision blurred in lust and what he watched between Komui and Bak changed in his sight to him and Kanda.

Komui groaned as he placed his hands on Bak's head and gave a deep final thrust and filled the blond Asian's mouth.

Bak began eagerly drinking the hot liquid. He licked his lips after Komui slid down to sit between Bak's legs again. He felt the re-hardened cock as he made his way back down. "Not satisfied yet Bak-chan?" He asked deviously as he leaned down and kissed the blonde. He forced his tongue into the eager mouth. Allen let out a small moan which he realized immediately and rushed to his room shutting and locking the door.

Komui smirked as he turned to see where the sound came from but only saw a flash of silver. He chuckled easily figuring out who was there. He heard an impatient groan and turned back to his blonde toy. He leaned back down and kissed the impatient male.

Allen placed his back against the door and calmed down. He looked up and saw the clean room and a note on the bed. "_Thanks for dinner, and welcome to our home, Lavi and Lenalee._" Allen read aloud to himself with a grin before putting the note in the nightstand drawer.

When he opened the drawer he found another note and some scented edible oil. "_Have fun dreaming about your long haired lover, Lavi._" Allen blushed understanding what he meant. He sighed, and then relaxed as he sat on the edge of the bed. Allen removed his shoes and shirt. He laid down, his bare back pressed into the soft quilt.

He moved around on the bed, moving into the pillows just staring up at the ceiling then closed his eyes. Immediately the very recent images of Bak and Komui flashed through his mind. He blinked his eyes and the images disappeared. Allen continued staring before his eyes began to feel heavy again.


	16. Snow White Hair Part 3

_Allen opened his eyes as something soft brushed his bare nipple. He looked down at his chest, seeing the top of a person with long ebony hair. He moaned as his nipple was caressed by lips, ever so gentle and slender._

_The attacker looked up at the white haired boy. He smirked at Allen. "Such a sensitive Moyashi." The Asian man chuckled licking the stiffening bud, before giving it a small bite._

_Allen gasped at the gentle abuse to his now perked nipple. "Kanda." He moaned as the teeth were replaced by a tongue. The adorable boy felt a hand cover his other breast, fingers dancing around the muscle, paying close attention to the soft nipple, awaiting a pinch and small tug._

_Kanda laughed as he heard gasps and moans from his Moyashi as he played with the rosy buds. He stopped, which earned him a disapproving groan. "What's wrong, Moyashi? Want more?" The smooth voice laced with devious intentions asked._

"_Y-yes…" Allen moaned arching his back to press his chest up trying to get Kanda to continue. "M-more…" he groaned, desperately._

_Kanda chuckled as he leaned down to kiss his white haired Moyashi. The kiss was gentle, slowly growing hotter and fiercer._

_Allen's tongue danced around with his Asian lovers tongue inside his mouth. He tried to moan but it was muffled by the dance of tongues._

_When Kanda ended the kiss, both were panting hard as they stared at each other through the thick fog clouding their gazes. When he caught his breath he began kissing Allen's cheek, then neck and collar bone biting and sucking hard on the flesh above the bone._

_Allen arched his back pressing his body into Kanda's as the long haired man ravished his skin. He felt the savoring lips kissing his nipples quickly as he hurried lower, kissing and licking lower._

_Kanda removed Allen's pants and made quick work of stroking the eager cock standing firmly and ready to be used and playfully abused. He smirked before giving a small squeeze and a gentle lick before consuming all of Allen's length into his mouth._

_Allen gasped at the fast action of his Asian lover's mouth surrounding his lust in the hot wet cavern. "Kanda!" He moaned as his hips buckled up into his lover's mouth._

_The Asian prince began sucking and licking his cute Moyashi, making him moan and groan in pleasure. Kanda chuckled and hummed as he drove his white haired lover insane._

_Allen's hips tried to jerk up again but a firm yet soft hands held them down._

_Kanda began sucking harder and harder bringing his lover closer to his climax. It didn't take long for Allen to cum and fill his long haired beauty's mouth with obvious evidence of his excitement and pleasure._

_Allen watched as his lover drank his liquid passion then started to crawl over the top off him about to kiss him._

A bang from outside of Allen's room sounded loudly. He sat up quickly, looking around and when he saw nothing but the strange room he was in, he realized it was a dream. Allen got out of bed and dressed himself, leaving his room he looked around slowly trying to figure out where the noise came from.

"Ugh…" he heard a groan coming from Komui's room.

"Morning Allen." Lavi whispered as he stepped out of his room, curious about the noise too.

"What was that noise?" The white haired innocent asked.

Lavi just shrugged as they both walked toward Komui's room. They peeked into the room with the door still cracked open.

Bak-san was on the floor groaning in pain. He tried to stand up but struggled as he rubbed his naked ass before trying to sit on the bed. When his cheeks touched the soft bed he groaned in pain before rubbing his eyes and realizing where he was.

Allen and Lavi watched curious and embarrassed by Bak-san's bold nudeness.

Komui was sitting in a relaxed, amused state as he watched the blond Asian act and move around sorely. He tried to hold back his chuckling, but he couldn't hold it back as well as he hoped.

Realization struck the blond Asian, he was in Komui's room, and he was naked on the evil doctor's bed. "K-!" He started to yell out the dark haired man's name but said man brought a hand around in front of his face, covering his mouth.

Lavi and Allen blushed as they watched Komui pull Bak-san's head back then replaced his hand with his mouth.

Kissing Bak-chan upside down Komui convinced the blond to be quiet as he moaned into the kiss, adding his tongue into their oral embrace.

The two boys snickered at Bak's 'resistance'. Satisfied about figuring out the sound they stood up and shut the door the rest of the way and started to head down stairs.

Bak snapped out of his daze when he heard the latch of the door click. He paled knowing someone must've seen them.

Komui smiled and chuckled because he noticed them and he had noticed Allen the previous night. He kissed Bak-chan again before he could say anything.

Lavi and Allen laughed as they walked down the stairs. "I guess Komui doesn't just have a sister complex." Lavi said.

"Eh?" Allen sounded as he realized what he meant. "So he's not just protective?"

"It's an ongoing joke; he's protective and then some." He said as his laugh faded though his smile didn't. "Don't get me wrong, there's no incest between them but I always though Komui didn't want Bak-san to mess with Lenalee just like any other man after her, now I guess he was partly jealous too!" He laughed as they entered the kitchen.

Allen smiled gently and laughed a bit. "So what would you like for breakfast?" He asked. No one else was awake (other than Bak-san and Komui) as far as they knew.

"You don't have to do that for me." Lavi replied with a friendly smile.

"Think of it as my rent. I'll do the chores while I stay here. It's only fair." He said sincerely.

They talked while Allen made breakfast. "So what's he like?" Lavi asked.

"Who's like?" Allen replied, washing his hands.

"_He._ You know your prince? You never finished talking about him last night before going to bed." Lavi replied rolling his eyes.

"Oh." He blushed grabbing the plates and putting one in front of Lavi. "Well," He started blushing like crazy. "I don't know what else to say. I mean we kissed and then I had to go and he had to go then… I came here…" Allen's blush started fading as he thought about why he was there.

_Poor thing_. Lavi thought. "I didn't mean to pry Allen."

"It's ok…" Allen said trying to smile.

"Morning!" Lenalee said as she entered the room. "Brother's not up yet?" She asked grabbing a plate from a cabinet and spooning some food on her plate.

"N-no!" Allen and Lavi said nervously.

"Ok…" she replied looking at them suspiciously. She sat down next to Allen and started eating, the two boys did the same for a while in silence before the rest of them started coming down and joining them at the table for breakfast.

Meanwhile in Kanda's home. The young prince sneezed as he got up and looked out the window. He smirked. "Moyashi…" He sighed out with a gentle grin on his face. Kanda looked down and realized he had some business to take care of as a result of his tantalizing dream he had woken from.

He headed for his bathroom and let his clothes slide off as he entered a warm steamy bath. He sat back against the ceramic tub and relaxed thinking about his dream and his adorable Allen. The Asian prince closed his eyes and let his hands roam his body as he lost himself in his fantasy. Recalling how his Moyashi's hands ran along his chest and how soft the boy's skin was, with the exception of the one red arm.

Kanda let a moan slip from his lips as he stroked his length with thoughts of his gentle lover sliding his hands over his wet, soapy body. "Moyashi…" he groaned imaging Allen in the bath with him. "Hmm…" He hummed thinking about washing the lean and little body, and how it would be if they were together at that moment. The Asian prince's desires ran ramped in his mind as his hand continued to pleasure his throbbing bubble covered cock under the water. "I'll come get you soon enough and you'll be mind, Allen." He moaned as he gave a final stroke and came.

After the bath and a quick shower to clean himself off the prince dressed him and headed to the stables. "Prepare my horse; I have a long journey ahead of me and an adorable prince to save from a horrible queen."

Back at the little cottage everyone ate and finished so Allen started gathering the dishes as everyone stared to head out. "Don't worry Allen we'll be back soon. Please take care of the house while we're gone!" Lenalee waived cheerfully as they headed off.

"And don't talk to strangers or let them in the house!" Bookman yelled as Lavi started pushing him in the direction of the others.

"Okay! Hurry back and I'll have a really tasty dinner ready for you tonight!" He yelled waving happily.

Meanwhile in the domain of the evil queen she was pacing in her chamber and looked to her mirror. "Mirror, mirror on the wall, now who's the fairest of them all?" Tyki questioned.

"Hair as white as snow, cheeks as flushed as the rose, Allen Walker." The mirror replied.

"Impossible. I have his heart here in this box as proof." Tyki yelled showing the box.

"The fairest is still alive and hiding out in the woods with innocence miners, and what hides within that box is a pig's heart delivered to you by liars." The mirror said.

"What?" Tyki shouted throwing the box as the heart fell out of it. "A pig's heart? I want Jasdero and David taken care of. But first, Allen." He scowled at the mirror as he stormed down the stairs into a cellar.

"I'll get rid of the boy myself!" The vain queen plotted, grabbing a book and opening it. "Let's start with a disguise that the little brat will never see through!" Tyki said looking through physical transformation spells. "A little, innocent girl." Tyki muttered with a grin, drinking the mixture created for the change. Tyki turned into a little girl with dark spike hair, small bow tied around the collar of his blouse, a pleated skirt, and stripped stockings and an overly devious grin.

"And now," the little girl laughed. "Allen… has to be something simple yet sneaky." She flipped through the book and found poison apple. "Perfect." She giggled as she created the deadly fruit.

Allen hummed as he cooked. "I hope everyone likes this." He said as he cut up some vegetables for the feast he was creating for his friends. Tim fluttered around helping with little things he could. "And an apple pie for dessert."

A knock came to the door. Allen answered it to find a girl. "Um, can I help you?"

"I'm lost." Tyki lied. "Could I possibly trouble you for a glass of water?" She asked innocently.

Allen let the girl in and brought her to the table to sit down and gave her some water. "Why are you out here?"

_Damn it I have to come up with something. But he hasn't found me out yet._ Tyki thought as pretended to cry. "I don't know… some boys were making fun of me and chased me into the woods." He paused as Allen offered a tissue. "They were making fun of my hair."

"There, there." Allen said sympathetically, rubbing the girls back. "Well do you remember how you got here? Just retrace your steps."

Tyki rubbed his eyes, wiping the fake tears away. "Thank you!" She said jumping up and hugging Allen. "Here," She said pulling an apple out of her pocket. "Take it as thanks for helping me and being so kind to me." Tyki said hiding her grin and plan.

Allen went to cut the apple but the girl stopped him. "This is far too perfect of an apple to bake… just take a nice bite out of the juicy red delicious." She said cheerfully.

Allen went to take such a bite out of the apple but only a few seconds after he fell to the floor, unconscious with the apple rolling out of his hand. "See? Far too perfect to bake." She smiled, giggled, and changed back into the evil queen.

Tyki left and went back to his castle to ask the stubborn mirror the fairest question yet again. "Even in death, the child holds true, to be fairest of them all even now in his cold slumber." The mirror said.

Tyki was furious with this and screamed. "How? The boy is dead! How could such an ugly little dead brat still be fairest?" She yelled in anger when a servant approached her room and told her of a visitor. "Who are you?" She asked the tall handsome young Asian man.

"I'm Prince Kanda of the neighboring kingdom and have come to take your step son, Allen." Kanda answered.

"I'm afraid that's not possible, he's run away. Far away." The queen said, lying through her teeth.

"Fine, I will find him. And when I do you'll lose your kingdom, because he will get control as the rightful heir." Kanda said leaving as soon as he finished his sentence.

"Oh, I doubt that. The boy won't take my kingdom, and you'll never find him… not alive anyway." She cackled to herself as the prince left in search of his Moyashi.


	17. Snow White Hair Part 4 Final

Kanda rode off and checked through every town with determination to find his lost lover.

Tim fluttered around panicking over Allen's still body that lay on the ground. He flew out the window with several animals following as he rushed to the mines. When he got there he tugged on Lenalee's pony tail then on Lavi's red locks.

"Geez, what's the matter with you?" Lavi complained rubbing his pulled hair.

"Tim what are you doing here instead of with Allen?" Lenalee asked.

"Is something wrong with Walker?" Bak-san asked as the golem flew around excitedly trying to get the miners to follow.

Full of worry they rushed back to the cottage to check on Allen, in hopes that nothing was wrong.

As night began to fall through the woods everyone arrived in time to see in the moon light Allen's seemingly dead body. Komui rushed to his body. "He's still alive but barely." He said after checking for a pulse.

That evening they carried Allen to his bed for the night until morning came and they sat to discuss what to do. They didn't have an appetite and couldn't eat. "What are we going to do? Surely if Tyki found Allen out here then she'll find out he's not dead and come after him again." Lenalee said.

"We'll have to hide him until we can figure out how to wake him." Bak said.

"We could hide Allen-san in the mines. No one goes there except us." Miranda suggested.

Krory, who was fully awake in light of the dark dilemma at hand, gave a disagreeing groan. "But the mines are filthy and such an innocent youth shouldn't be tainted anymore than he has already suffered through."

"Well, I'm not about to build a casket if he's not dead!" Lavi shouted despising the situation as a whole. "It's bad enough what's happened. Now we're talking about hiding his comatose body in a mine shaft, but don't want him getting dirty…" Lavi was angry but not at anyone but the queen and partially himself for leaving Allen by himself. "We were too naïve to think that leaving him here by himself, he would be safe." He said clearly blaming himself even though he used the term we.

"A glass coffin?" Bookman suggested. "Or an innocence coffin? The diamonds would protect him while still allowing him to be visible." Bookman explained.

It was agreed that Allen would be hidden in the mine in an innocence casket until they could find a way to wake the young prince from his cursed slumber.

They got to work on creating the coffin that would sustain his life and protect him while he slept.

They fixed up his clothes and made him the spitting image of an angel inside the transparent coffin before hulling him off up into a cave hidden in the mountains where he would be shielded from death and danger until freed by whatever means.

Kanda rode through many towns within the month since he left to find his beloved Moyashi but found no success in any of them. He headed back to question the queen about Allen's where about and if he had returned. "What have you done with him?" He yelled storming into the castle.

"The boy is dead so you may as well leave." Tyki said coldly. "So hunter killed him mistaking the ugly child for a beast. Besides it put him out of his misery." She held back a laugh.

"The only misery he could have is you!" Kanda said pulling his Mugen from his side and charging at the evil queen.

"How dare you draw your sword? Guards!" Tyki yelled and slowly hired hunters and servants came out.

"We believe in King Mana's son. He is an innocent youth and you've been vain and cruel." One said as the other's agreed.

"It's terrible when such an adorable Moyashi tries to see the good in pure evil." The prince said. "This kingdom is rightfully his." He said as the hunters and servants revolted and captured the queen.

"We're sorry." Jasdero and David said walking toward the Asian prince. "We were originally sent to kill him. But there should still be some hope. We told him to run to the woods; perhaps he is still safe there."

"Then I'll leave the witch in your hands and return with your rightful ruler." He said leaving to find Allen.

The Asian prince decided to look elsewhere now that he had dealt with the witch. He ventured into more wildered territory; finding himself traveling through the woods until he came upon a small cottage. The young Asian prince dismounted his horse and knocked on the door hoping to find some hope of his lover or some word that he was near. But no one answered.

He knocked again and the door opened but no one was in sight. "Hello?" He questioned without an answer to be heard, not even from the gentle wind whispering outside. Exhausted from his travels he sat down in an empty chair, in the cobweb filled house soulless house. He sighed. "Where are you Moyashi?" He asked himself before rising to his feet to search the house.

Not a soul in sight as he looked in the labeled, abandoned rooms. He got to the final room and looked around. Surprised that it was the only room that felt different and out of place from the whole house. It was clean and seemed lived in and cared for but it was bare except a single outfit lying on the neatly made bed. "That's the shirt the Moyashi wore when we met." He said reaching down and grabbing the shirt. Kanda brought the article of cloth to his chest almost on the verge of weeping as he sat on the bed and sigh. "He's been here… but where is he now?" He asked drifting off into slumber out of exhaustion and lying down on the bed.

"_Mmm, Moyashi…" Kanda purred. "What do you want me to do now?" He asked kissing the boy's neck._

"_Kanda…" Allen moaned wrapping his arms around his Asian lover. "Whatever you want." He answered staring deep into the dark loving eyes._

"_Lovely answer, Allen." He said before crushing his lips against the gentle trembling lips of the white haired youth. Kanda slid a hand down to Allen's hardening member and began stroking and pumping the needy flesh. He began kissing down Allen's body as he continued rubbing the boy's cock with soft strokes._

_Allen felt the lips find their way to his aching flesh and felt a tongue trace the length of his shaft before engulfing it whole. "Kanda!" Allen moaned as his cock was sucked and ravished by the hot cavern surrounding it._

_The Asian prince stopped long enough to open the drawer to the nightstand and find the scented oil. He poured some of the cool liquid down along Allen's twitching cock, sliding down the crevice of the silvered eyed boy's buttocks, moistening the puckered, hidden, virgin entrance. "I'll stop if you don't want me to continue. Just tell me when you've had enough." He said kissing the inside of Allen's thigh before pressing a finger into the tight passage._

_Allen threw his head back in pleasure as the finger slick with oil thrusted deeply hitting a spot within him forcing him to explode right there._

Kanda sat up quickly in the foreign bed as he heard his startled horse. Cautiously he drew his sword and headed for the stairs.

"Did you find anything about curing him?" Bookman asked tiredly.

"Only that true loves kiss could wake him up… well that or a bucket of cold water." Lavi said trying to lighten the mood while still being honest.

Bookman was about to hit him for the comment but stopped. "I haven't the energy or mood to do anything about your stupidity."

"We've been looking and asking for weeks about a cure for Allen-san." Miranda said. "Maybe trying the kiss could work."

"Or the bucket." Lavi joked, laughing weakly.

Kanda listened to the conversation, and took a naïve step down the stair when he heard his beloved's name. The old wooden step creaked and everyone looked to find the man. "Where is he?" Kanda demanded as he finished down the stairs.

"And who are you? Another hunter out to kill Allen-kun?" Lenalee questioned, furious that such a handsome man would possibly hurt the poor prince.

Kanda stepped back in shock at the accusation. "Kill him?" He said warily. "Have you gone mad?" He yelled. "I'd never! Tell me where he is now!" He shouted at the Asian girl.

"Don't yell at my Lenalee!" Komui yelled back steeping in front of his sister.

"Where is he?" Kanda shouted again.

The two men were on the verge of killing each other when Lavi noticed some peculiar details of the young man before them. _Asian, long dark hair in a high pony tail, dark eyes, tall, and a gorgeous face? _ "Hey!" Lavi said rushing between the men. "Now calm down you guys. No need to stink up the place with testosterone." Lavi joked while seriously trying to break up the Asian males before they fought. "How do you know Allen?"

The question made the unwelcomed prince step back. "Well, h-he's…" Kanda stutter softly, looking away to hide the gentle hint of a blush beginning.

"Lavi, what are you…?" Lenalee started before she noticed the features of the young man as well. "You're the guy Allen kissed aren't you?"

"He's mentioned that?" Kanda asked shocked with the blush a little more noticeable now. "Where is the Moyashi?"

"Allen's…" Lavi started before interrupted by bookman.

"How do we know he wasn't sent by that witch to kill him? What if he is the queen in disguise to try to finish Walker off?" Bookman questioned.

"Look at him!" Lavi said. "He matches Allen's description, and besides…"

"He's holding Allen's shirt and clearly has the look of love in his eyes." Lenalee pointed out.

Kanda looked in his hand and realized he was still holding it after he fell asleep, dreamt of his lover and awoke to his current situation. He looked away slightly in shame and embarrassment about this possible sign of weakness. "What happened? You were talking of cures and curses… I'll do anything to help and bring him home with me, safely." The Asian prince offered.

"What could it hurt to try the kiss idea? And besides if he has any intention of killing Walker he won't be able to get near him with the innocence surrounding him." Bak-san blurted out.

They all agreed with that knowing Allen would still be safe if the young Asian prince should prove a liar. They brought him to the cave and Allen, displaying the slumbering, angelic prince in the case that sparkled and shined.

Slowly Kanda walked to his sleeping Moyashi and kissed his forehead, then his cheek, then gently kissed the smooth lips.

Eyes fluttery slowly open, flashing small bits of silver. Allen awoke to find his Asian lover above him, staring down into his eyes.

"Moyashi..." he whispered. "Time to wake up."

Everyone watched in awe as Allen sat up in the casket. Kanda kissed his lover again. "Hi…" he said blushing.

"Found you." Kanda said kissing Allen again. The white haired boy just blushed even more. He helped his Moyashi out of the glass like coffin. "Now to carry you off to _your_ kingdom."

"No rush, you two have to catch up with one another before leaving Allen again." Lavi said trying to get them to calm down and relax now that Allen was awake.

"He's right, let's relax and take it slowly." Allen said as his numb sleepy legs gave out on him the moment his feet touched the ground.

Kanda quickly grabbed Allen and held him tight. "Agreed."

They headed back to the cottage, Kanda and everyone refused to let Allen to cook after just being revived. The whole ordeal had drained them of their energy but with Allen back to normal they had just enough to cook for each other. "Not as good as Allen's cooking but it should be edible." Lenalee said setting the table.

"So, Yuu-kun, we only have the one extra bedroom and its Allen's…" Lavi started with a grin. "Where are you gonna stay?"

"With the Moyashi of course." He said grabbing hold of Allen.

The white haired prince blushed at the nickname and the blunt answer that came from his long haired lover. "B-but my bed is small." Allen stuttered.

"Then we'll have to stay as close as possible to make room for reach other now won't we?" Kanda asked rhetorically as he crushed his lips against Allen's to prove a point.

The kiss became a passionate embrace of lips and dance of tongues and everyone just watched the two prince's kiss without hesitation. Granted Allen couldn't very well object with his lover's tongue silencing him. When the kiss ended Allen was speechless and dazed, staring at his beloved through a thick fog.

Kanda smirked at his Moyashi's dizzy blush and gaze. He quickly swept his lover off his feet and up into his arms. "It's the last room at the end of the hallway upstairs correct?" Kanda asked as he headed for the stairs and to Allen's room.

The next thing Allen knew he was lying on his back, on the bed he had slept in the night before, or so that's what it seemed to him. "H-how long was I asleep?" Allen asked as his lover sat on the bed and pulled him into his lap and arms.

"Well, I've been looking for you for a month, so I'm not sure." Kanda said pressing his lips against his Moyashi's slender neck. "I went to approach your lovely step mother and take you from her when she told me you runaway and that you would never be found." That was a month ago."

"Oh," Allen said sullenly before his lover kissed him gently. "Oh…" Allen purred as he let Kanda ravish his lips and mouth.

The Asian prince began kissing along Allen's chin, and neck, biting on his collar bone. "Moyashi." He moaned as his hands began to undo the buttons on the boy's shirt. With each button a kiss was placed on Allen's chest where it had once been covered.

Allen purred and moaned as his chest was adorned by the sweet lips, heating his flesh, boiling his blood and setting his heart a flame. "Kanda." Allen whispered.

"Allen, call me Yuu. My first name." He said as lay his lover down while he continued to kiss the offer skin before him. With the shirt completely undone Kanda slid an arm under Allen's waist lifting the arch of his back off the bed to pull the shirt the rest of the way off.

"Yuu…" Allen hummed as his shirt was striped and his navel kissed.

Kanda smirked hearing his name come from a gentle and enticing voice. He rushed to remove the pants in his way. The prince practically ripped the clothing off of the small body.

Allen couldn't help but giggle. "A little impatient Yuu?"

Kanda smirked and with a playful growl captured the boy's lips again forcing his tongue into the surprised mouth. "A little arrogant Moyashi?" He asked. "Perhaps you should be punished for the trouble I've gone through to find you." He said kissing Allen again before a word could escape from his lips.

Allen blushed remembering what Komui did as punishment for Bak. "N-no… I was just…" he mouth was covered again buy his lovers.

"Maybe punishing you isn't the best choice, since you've been through a lot too." He said kissing his way back down the lithe body beneath him.

"Yuu… you're still dressed." Allen said blushing as he hardened beneath his lover's caresses.

"Maybe I should fix that?" He asked stopping is southern travels.

"I can do that for you." Allen said sitting up and grasping the hem of the Asian man's shirt and tugging it up and off. Allen dropped the shirt as he gulped in shock at the beauty before him. _Practically a god with how flawless his skin is. Like an Asian doll, pure porcelain. What's with the tattoo?_ Allen wondered as he stared at the smooth body.

"Hehe…" Kanda chuckled lowly as Allen's hands trembled toward the obvious bulge in the long haired man's pants. "What's wrong? I thought you were upset I was dressed?" He asked teasingly as grabbed the adorable Moyashi's hands and put them to his hips. "Aren't you going to undress me… or would you like me to strip for you?" He whispered into Allen's ear.

"I-I don't… k-know…" He stuttered as his lips leaned toward Kanda's.

Said Asian prince undid his pants as his Moyashi tried to kiss him. He leaned down to meet the eager lips, gently kissing Allen.

The white haired prince's hands slid from Kanda's hips and found their way to the open flaps of his lover's pants, which released the large member from captivity. Allen blushed as his hands began to rub it, he moaned into the kiss as he felt the pulsing cock trapped in his fingers. He looked down at the hard organ and licked his lips.

"Hmm…" He smirked, lifting Allen's chin to face each other. "It's all yours on one condition…"

Allen nodded waiting to hear the condition.

"So long as you're mine." Kanda said kissing the lips again.

Allen stroked the hard flesh in his hand, electing a moan from his Asian love. "All yours." He said kissing the exposed neck. "Yuu." He moaned as his own member was grabbed.

"You shouldn't over do yourself, you just woke up." He smirked, lying Allen back down on the bed. Kanda began his south ward travels again making sure he made it to his desired location where he licked the boy's no leaking cock. "And you called me impatient." He chuckled before sucking the tip and licking the precum.

It didn't take long once Kanda started taking more and more into his mouth and sucking Allen hard, for the boy to lose control and come abruptly inside the warm luscious mouth. "S-sorry…" Allen panted. "It's just I've dreamt of this and its way better in reality than dream… too good." Allen apologized and admitted.

"So you've dreamt of me sucking you off?" Kanda asked with a devious grin. "And to say all I did when we met was kiss you… naughty Moyashi." He clicked his tongue teasingly as he swallowed the warm liquid. "Now… what else did you dream me doing to you?"

"I didn't get past this part…" He said blushing and looking away in partial shame of his lusty dreams.

"Are you prepared to let me do whatever I want? Since you've agreed you're mine?" Kanda asked. "Do you trust me?"

"Y-yes…" Allen said sitting up and hugging his prince. "With all my heart I do…" he said.

"Mmm…" Kanda chuckled kissing his lover passionately. "Do you have any lube I could use? I don't want to hurt you." He asked whispering lovingly into the soft ear.

"There are some scented oils in the drawer, would that work?" He asked innocently.

Kanda leaned over toward the nightstand and pulled out the little vial of liquid. The note that was in the drawer flew off the bottom of the bottle as Kanda pulled it out, but neither paid any mind to it. He poured the liquid along Allen's re-hardened shaft as it dripped across the pucker anus. "Now then." He said with his eyes full of lust.

Allen opened his legs a bit more allowing Kanda to do as he pleased. He threw his head back in pleasure as a finger slick with oil thrusted deeply within him, hitting something amazing, forcing him to explode right there. "Yuu!" Allen screamed in pleasure as the Asian prince took that as an okay to add another finger, and then a third stretching the boy.

Kanda couldn't take much more as the boy panted beneath him. He rubbed his aching hard flesh against the oiled hole and slid easily inside. "Allen…" He began thrusting and stroking, pleasuring Allen as he felt his own pleasure begin to climax. He gave a final hard thrust to the hilt and filled the boy with his loving passion. "Allen!"

"Yuu!" Allen screamed clinging to his lover as they both came and past out almost immediately after. They quickly fell asleep in each other's arms.

Everyone stayed down stairs except Bak and Komui who seemed to have disappeared before the prince's went upstairs. But everyone else didn't want to get too much closer to the prince's reunion. Lavi started laughing as he heard the boys scream upstairs.

"Shouldn't we check on them? It sounds like there in pain." Lenalee asked.

"Sounds like they didn't see the back of the note I left Allen the first night he was here." Lavi said as everyone else gave him a wary look.

The next morning was bright and beautiful as the sun shone through the windows that had been cleaned again at some point. Lavi and Lenalee were the first to wake up, stretching with some complains about sleeping on the floor instead of in their rooms. "Well, I'm gonna check on them." Lavi said as eh carefully stepped around the others to go up stairs.

"I'll go with you… I need to see if brother is up there and I'm worried about Allen." Lenalee said following Lavi quietly up the stairs.

"I need to get something first…" Lavi said before they continued to Allen's room.

Suddenly the two rejoined lovers felt the sting of cold water drenching them both. "What the hell?" Kanda cursed as they sat up and saw Lavi holding a bucket with water dripping from it.

"See, Lenalee, a bucket of cold water works too…" He said with an oversized grin.

"Lavi!" Allen yelled.

"Hey Lavi-kun?" A voice came from behind Lenalee. "You're making a lot of noise." Bak said standing in the door way.

"Lavi!" Kanda yelled drenched in cold water.

The red head turned and started to run past Lenalee and the blond Asian as the prince quickly put of his pants and chased him out but stopped at the bedroom door first, turning to his still bedded lover. "I'll be back in a moment Moyashi. And when I do we'll leave for _your_ kingdom." He said before chasing Lavi with his Mugen.

Lenalee looked to the floor and saw a piece of paper next to the lover's bed. She picked it up and began to read it. She blushed.

"What's wrong Lenalee?" Allen asked reaching for a dry blanket to cover and dry him with.

"I think I found out where brother's missing vial went." She said handing the paper to Bak.

"Oh… Lavi …" Bak said with a terrible grin and turned to follow Kanda's actions toward Lavi.

"What's it say?" Allen asked as the note was handed to him. _P.S. Don't overdue the oil it's pretty powerful stuff… Komui used it on Bak in his drink before they ended up in his room. Hehe, don't tell Bak, he might get mad that I knew about it and didn't stop Komui. That and I've used this stuff before and know from experience how strong of an aphrodisiac it is._

Not more than a week later the two prince's kingdoms had joined into one that they both resided over with their loyal friends moved into the palace with them. "I wonder why Lavi used that oil…" Allen said as he snuggled his lover in their own bed.

"What are you talking about Moyashi?" Kanda asked looking at his lover.

"Well on the back of the note Lavi said not to use too much oil because it was a strong aphrodisiac and he had used it before… I wonder what he used it for… and who he used it with." Allen wondered as his lover pulled him closer.

"Forget about the damn Usagi… you should be wondering what I'm about to do to you." Kanda said with a grin as his Moyashi blushed at the implied actions to be done.

Even after that week with the royal ceremonial wedding performed Lavi still had quite a few bumps and bruises from Bak and Kanda. "So never use cold water as a wake up again?" Lenalee asked as she pressed a wet rag against a bruise.

"Yea, not a good idea." He said sitting in the bath tub. "And Lenalee?" He started looking at the naked girl in front of him, sitting in his lap in the tub. "Don't tell your brother about this… I don't want to end up like Bak." Lavi said with a slightly serious face.

Lenalee giggled. "Don't worry, I don't want you to end up like Bak-san either… it would be such a waste if brother turned you gay." She said before kissing Lavi as one of her hands slid down and stroked him. "A very _big_ waste."


	18. The End

The End… of the book

"Oi, Moyashi! Where are you?" Kanda called out as he walked through the halls of the Exorcist Head Quarter. "Stupid Moyashi, where are you hiding? Damn it!" He was starting to get really pissed.

"Ah, Yuu-chan!" The junior bookman yelled as he ran toward his cold friend. "Are you looking for Moyashi-chan?"

"Che, that's obvious! I've been looking and calling for him."

"Hmm… Kanda-kun, have you ever thought it might be because you call him Moyashi instead of calling him Allen?" Lenalee showed up from behind Lavi with her brother following close behind.

"The Moyashi still answers to it…" Kanda stated, in his defense he was right. Allen answered or rather responded to being called Moyashi.

"Only to complain and correct you, Yuu-chan." The red head added as if to explain why he answers to the demeaning nickname.

"Is he in the cafeteria?" The young female exorcist asked.

"Already checked; the fruity chef said he already stuffed his face and left before I got there." Kanda said disgusted by how much the slender boy ate daily.

"Allen-kun was in the library. I think he was reading some fairy tales or something." The sister complexed supervisor said, pointing in the direction of the library. He took a sip of his coffee sighing as the warm liquid went down his throat.

The Japanese samurai headed for the direction Komui pointed out. When he reached the room full of books he called out; again for his Moyashi. Still no answer but it was a very large room so he looked around until he noticed something white above one of the cook cases.

Kanda climbed up on of the ladders and saw his adorable Moyashi; sitting on the windowsill; above the book case; asleep with a book open and face down on his lap as he leaned against the chilled glass.

He eyed the sleeping young man, treasuring the rare yet beautiful sight. As Kanda looked his Moyashi up and down he was curious to know what the boy had been reading. He cautiously picked up the book not wanting to wake the white-haired exorcist. Kanda's eyes grew three sizes as he read the title: "Fairy Tales and Folk Tales". He opened the book to the spot Allen had it on before it was set on his slender lap.

"Snow White", Kanda whispered as his eyes grew even larger. "Why the hell was Moyashi reading this stuff?"

Allen moaned as his eyes opened slowly. "Because it's a good read." He stretched a bit before recoiling back into his comfortable position. He looked up endearingly at the long-haired man.

Kanda was startled that his Moyashi had given him an answer to his rhetorical question. But he caught the cute gaze of his beloved Moyashi.

"Hey, Kanda?" Allen asked in an innocent but oh so devious tone.

"What?" The sour samurai continued the conversation.

"How do you feel about role play and cosplay?"

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^ .^

_I was thinking if and only if I got enough reviews and requests I might just reward all of my awesome readers with an extra chapter after this one but I need lots and lots of inspiration and reviews to really make an extra full of Cosplaying Exorcists~!_

_~Love,_

_The Yaoi Goddess,_

_Night_


End file.
